Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by tatty1
Summary: Ellas solo quieren divertirse,a sus diecisiete años no piensan más que en divertirse,no quieren tener una relación estable por eso cuando salen no repiten chicos, sus padres se quejan de su estilo de vida.¿Seguiran igual al conocer tres hermosos chicos?.
1. They Wanna Have Fun

**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama...._**

**_Hola... Bueno nuevo projecto que se me ocurrio luego de haber escuchado la nueva version de Miley Cirus de "Girls just Wanna have Fun", originalmente de Cindy Luper, al principio abra bastante OcC... Pero más adelante pienso adaptarlo más a sus personalidades originales... Son todo humanos, espero les gustee! _**

* * *

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun:**

_**Capítulo 1:**__** they wanna have fun **_

[_I come home in the morning light... ]  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun...__]_

**Bella Pov:**

Llegue a mi casa en compañía de mis dos mejores amigas, Rosalie y Alice. Eran más de las ocho de la mañana, ya hacia un par de horas que había amanecido y recién regresabamos de una muy divertida noche - Como casi todos los fines de semana -.

Estábamos en plenas vacaciones y desde hacia un año todos los fines de semana hacíamos exactamente lo mismo, con mis amigas salíamos a bailar, divertirnos, tomábamos de más sin pensar en las estúpidas consecuencias, como toda adolescente de solo diecisiete años. Ninguna de esas noches faltaba un buen chico con el que bailar y al cual besar, lo que si, preferentemente no repetíamos el mismo chico a la semana siguiente, realmente ninguno nos había interesado lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Y tampoco queríamos que eso pasara.

Durante la semana hacíamos distintas cosas, si estábamos en época de clases, a la salida del instituto nos quedabamos unas dos horas frente a el instituto, en una plaza que había allí o íbamos al centro comercial.

Si era como en estos momentos que estábamos en plenas vacaciones, bueno, vivíamos la mayor parte del día en la calle o metidas en el centro comercial, pasábamos el menos tiempo posible en nuestras casas.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi casa, mis amigas intentando parar de reír y yo intentando mantener mi equilibrio a causa de la cantidad de vasos de tequila que tenia en cima, busque las llaves en mi bolso y las metí en el cerrojo intentando el hacer el menor ruido posible- Cosa que debido a mi estado- Falle estrepitosamente, solté un par de risitas que fueron acompañadas por las de mis amigas, que al igual que yo, estaban bastante- Por no decir completamente- tomadas.

Finalmente logre meter la estúpida llave y abrí la puerta, entre a casa seguida de Alli y Rose, puse un dedo sobre mis labios indicándole que guardarán silencio, lo último que quería era que mi madre nos escuchara y bajara a darme otros de sus tan aburridos sermones, les hice señas de que me siguieran a la cocina, pero claro, antes les indique que se sacaran los tacones y yo en mi caso, mis botas. Las dejamos a un lado y nos encaminamos -Tambaleándonos- a la cocina, apenas llegue al umbral de la puerta de esta me vi tentada a dar la vuelta y salir huyendo a mi habitación.

allí, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho estaba mi madre, mirándome seriamente, hable intentando sonar lo más sobria posible, ¿Qué creen?, falle a horrores.

"Hola, Mamá" Fruncí los labios al darme cuenta como mis palabras salían trabadas, _***Malditos efectos de alcohol* **_Pensé mordiéndome la lengua, sentí a Alice solando una leve risita atrás mio.

_**"**__Isabella, ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?__**"**_ Oh, estaba enojada, solo me llamaba Isabella cuando se enojaba, puse mi mejor cara de inocente.

_**"**__Mm, ¿Las siete?__**"**_ Sabía que eran más de esa hora, pero simplemente con el correr de los días había aprendido a no demostrarle a mi madre que era consciente de que hora era, al menos no cuando volvía de un antro.

_**"**__No, Son las nueve de la mañana__**"**_

_"Hum, lo siento, se me paso la hora"_ No tenía que decirle y menos en mi estado y el de mis amigas, debíamos huir de esa cocina antes de que empezara con su sermón _"Bueno, mamá, ya que es tan tarde, o mejor dicho tan temprano, Nosotras nos vamos a dormir"_

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la cocina, apenas di un paso, seguidas de mis dos amigas, cuando escuche a Renee hablar.

[... _My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun_... ]

_**" **__Isabella, ¿Cuándo vas a vivir tu vida** bien**?__**"**_ Remarco demasiado las últimas palabras, no me di la vuelta cuando conteste.

_**"**__ Mamá, somos adolescentes y solo queremos divertirnos, solo eso.__**"**_ agradecí que mi lengua no se trabara esta ves al hablar y finalmente sin esperar replica de mi madre me dirigí junto a las chicas a el piso de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones y entre ellas la mía.

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la derecha, tercer puerta, mi habitación realmente era espaciosa, mi cama era de dos plazas y media, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde manzana y mis sabanas hacían juego con ellas, tenia una ventana que daba a la calle, en un rincón estaba mi escritorio, sobre este mi laptop y en una estantería encima de el escritorio tenia mis libros, Cds y demás cosas, la cama estaba con una especie de medianera, del otro lado estaba los que seria mi armario- Bastante grande por cierto- y todo culpa de Alice, y finalmente una puerta transparente que que daba a lo que seria mi baño.

En la pared que estaba al lado de mi cama había tres grandes fotografías, en la del medio me encontraba yo, sonriendo ampliamente, era una de las fotos que me saque para el album de mis quince años, vestía un simple, pero hermoso vestido azul que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, con botas bajas negras, mantenía mi cabeza inclinada mirando la cámara.

En la foto que estaba a la derecha se encontraba la pequeña duendecillo, alias Alice la foto de ella era bastante distinta a la mía, salia saltando con sus rodillas juntas y flexionadas y sus pies apuntaban para lados distintos, tenia un puño levantado al aire y sonreía felizmente, su pelo - En ese momento largo hasta sus hombros- flotaba en el aire a causa del salto. Llevaba puesta una minifalda de jean, con unas converse blancas y finalmente una remera blanca con un estampado en frente de una lengua de los Rollings.

Finalmente a mi izquierda estaba Rosalie, ala foto de ella era tan simple como la mía, aunque claro, tan perfecta como ella misma, estaba apoyada en un árbol con una pierna flexionada contra este , sonreía radiante como lo hacíamos nosotras y llevaba una coleta alzando su rubio pelo.

Llevaba puestos unos mini Shorts blancos, un strapless negro que llegaba poco más abajo de su cintura dejando ver así parte de su plano vientre y en sus pies finalmente unas largas botas que le llegaban poco más abajo de la rodillas de tacón aguja - En ese tiempo si yo me hubiese puesto eso hubiera sido un arma mortal-.

Esas tres fotos eran de el álbum de nuestros quinces, ellas al igual que yo, las tenían en las paredes de su habitación, era una manera de demostrar que tan amigas eramos. En ves de tener posters de nuestras bandas o actores favoritos, teníamos nuestras fotos, era como tener las típicas cadenitas partibles, que se separan en varios pedazos y le das un trozo a quien quieras, bueno en ves de ello, nosotras teníamos esto.

Me dirigí atrás de la medianera entrando a mi armario, busque en un cajón y saque, tres pijamas casi iguales, solo cambiaba el color, pero también tenian algún tonto dibujo que los diferenciaba, los pijamas consistían en un mini short y una remera de tirantes, le tendi a mis amigas uno a cada una y me quede con el mio. El de Rose era rosa, el de Alice amarillo patito y el mio azul. Eran nuestros colores favoritos, nos cambiamos no preocupandonos por estar enfrente de las otras, eramos amigas de toda la vida, nos teníamos confianza, y además no es como si nos gustaran las mujeres, como para que allá problema alguno. Termine de cambiarme y reí fuertemente al ver a Alli, como era de esperarse, a se una cabeza más baja que yo y de contextura extremadamente chica mi pijama le quedaba grande, Rosalie rió conmigo mientras la duendecilla se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho y refunfuñaba.

_**"**__Oh vamos, todos los fines de semana que me quede en alguna de las casas de ustedes dos ¿Va a ser lo mismo?__**"**_ Nos reímos una últimas ves y después nos dejamos caer sobre mi cama metiéndonos bajo las sabanas.

empecé a sentir mis párpados pesados y pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté a causa de un golpe en mi pierna izquierda, sentí la presión de dos brazos en mi vientre, lentamente abrí los ojos, la de la patada en mi pierna había sido Alice - como siempre- y quien tenia sus brazos sobre mi cintura Rosalie, siempre era lo mismo, Alice se movía en sueños y golpeaba, Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a dormir con un oso de peluche al cual abrazaba y cuando no dormía en su casa yo tomaba su lugar. Y bueno yo, yo hablaba en sueño, realmente algo muy humillante si me preguntan.

Me moví un poco y rápidamente me arrepentí, un gemido de dolor escapo de mis labios y lleve una mano a mi cabeza, _***Maldita resaca* **_, escuche a mis compañeras y amigas hacer lo mismo que yo.

Definitivamente lo peor de tomar se hallaba en la resaca.

_**"**__No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida__**"**_ Susurró Rose a mi lado, yo reí, aumentando mi dolor de cabeza

_**"**__Mm, ¿Es la décimo novena vez que escucho eso ?__**"**_Respondí, es que siempre era lo mismo, alguna decía esa famosa frase pero ninguna la cumplía.

Lentamente nos levantamos y lavándonos la cara antes bajamos a la cocina a desayunar - A las cuatro de la tarde- entramos y Renee nos esperaba con tres cafés y tostadas, nos sentamos y apenas lleve el café a mis labios, instantáneamente lo aleje.

Se me había revuelto el estomago a más no poder, malditos síntomas de la resaca.

Vi como mis dos amigas apartaban la taza de café lo más lejos de ellas al igual que yo. Sí, a nosotras nos encantaba divertirnos, pero las resacas no eran para nada divertidas, para nada. Mire a Renee que nos miraba burlona y bufe.

_**"**__Haber si así empiezan a llevar su vida bien__**"**_le gruñí como respuesta, nos había hecho el desayuno a propósito sabiendo lo que nos causaba, sin decirle nada me dirigí a mi baño dispuesta a bañarme, tras mio sentí a mis amigas, solo que ellas tomaron toallas, ropa y se fueron a baños distintos.

Cuando termine mi ducha me cambie con unos mini Shorts rosas, una remera negra con un estampado dorado, medias ralladas de color de distintos tonos de rosa, gris, negro y zapatillas converse negras.

Até mi pelo en una coleta alta y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, tome seis aspirinas y las separe en par poniéndolas a cada par frente a un vaso de agua, tome mis dos aspirinas rogando que se me valla la resaca .

Unos cinco minutos después que yo, mis amigas se me unieron a la cocina, tomaron las aspirinas y me agradecieron, yo simplemente les sonreí, las tres al mismo tiempo miramos el reloj que había en la cocina, ya eran las seis de la tarde, nos miramos entre nosotras y tomando mis llaves y mi billetera y no sin antes escribir una nota a mi mamá prometiéndole que volvíamos antes de las 11, salí de mi casa con Rose y Alice.

Es que realmente, Domingo+Casa= Aburrimiento, sinceramente me ganaría una gran reprimenda por parte de Renee o mejor dicho de Charlie por irme así, pero si subía y le avisaba no nos abríamos ido de allí hasta una hora después de haberle estado rogando a Renee

Una vez fuera de casa nos subimos al flamante porsche de Alice. -Para variar era amarillo patito- yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Rose en la parte de atrás entre los dos asientos recargandose sobre estos para tener la cara a nuestra altura, como era de costumbre mi amiga pequeña, acelero fuertemente, dirigiéndose probablemente hacia el centro comercial.

En menos de quince minutos estabamos en el Mall principal de Phoenix.

* * *

_¿Gusto?... Espero que sí, realmente espero sus opiniones,,, Besoss Chauu :)_

_Tatty _

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Shopping Center

_**

* * *

**_

_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun:**_

_**Capítulo 2: **__**Shopping Center.**_

* * *

Cuando estuvimos dentro del centro comercial mi pequeña amiga se transformo, si de por si era hiperactiva, cuando ponía un pie dentro del establecimiento, era el triple de hiperactividad, Rose y yo nos miramos, anticipándonos al dolor de pies con el que saldríamos de allí, Por el rostro de Alli se extendió una gran sonrisa y agarrándonos una mano a Rosalie y otra a mi, tiro de nosotras, o si, aquí empezaba la tortura de Alice.

No me equivoco si digo que no quedo una maldita tienda dentro del lugar a la que nos faltara entrar, en tiempo record - Solo tres horas- La pequeña duendecillo nos hizo recorrer el Mall entero unas cuatrocientas veces, Rose y yo nos dejamos caer pesadamente sobre un banco dejando que las bolsas que teníamos en nuestras manos cayeran al suelo y soltando un suspiro de alivio, Alice seguía de pie, con el doble de bolsas que nosotras en sus manos y su cabeza viajaba de un lado al otro, seguramente buscando alguna tienda a la que no haya entrado.

_"Alli, sientate ya, creeme si te digo que ya recorriste todas las tiendas" _Pidió Rose con cansancio.

_"Allá ustedes si no tienen el suficiente aguante para caminar un poco" _Esa fue la respuesta de mi amiga, mi mandíbula se abrió incrédula ante la palabra Caminar un poco. Dios, nos había estado haciendo correr, por que si, mas que caminar era correr, por mas de tres horas, sin dejarnos sentar una maldita vez, hasta ahora. "Aun así, me tienen que acompañar a un último lugar. Y no se preocupen, no es tienda de ropa." Aclaro ante nuestras caras.

_"Mm, ¿Y qué lugar es ese.?"_ Pregunté cautelosa, nunca sabía que esperar de ella. Una sonrisa enigmática apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron cuando contesto.

_"La peluquería" _La mire extrañada, aunque probablemente solo se haría cortar las puntas del pelo, Alice tenía el pelo largo hasta abajo de la cintura y era el pelo más cuidado que había visto en mi vida, era común que por su pelo siempre terminaramos en una peluquería, pero algo en su mirada y sonrisa me decía que pretendía hacer un cambio.

Resignadas mi rubia amiga, junto conmigo se paro y levantamos las bolsas del piso, agradecí enormemente que la dichosa peluquería este solo a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos sentadas, la peluquería se encontraba al lado de una de las ultimas tiendas a las que habíamos entrado.

Entramos a la lujosa peluquería y nos acercamos al mostrador, allí se encontraba Heidi la recepcionista, realmente parecía una modelo, era muy hermosa, curvas pronunciadas y su pelo era de un rubio -Teñido- brilloso.

_"Buenas Noches"_ Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, Levanto la mirada, pues estaba muy concentrada limandose las uñas y nos miro, una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su cara, por alguna exraña razón que no lograba entender no eramos del agrado de Heidi, y ella del de nosotras tampoco.

_"Buenas noches, Sritas, Swan, Hale, Brandon, ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?"_ Saludo con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para mi gusto, me tragué las ganas de hacer algún comentario mordaz

_"Necesitamos cortarnos el pelo y necesitamos a Alex" _Dijo Alice mirándola con odio, yo no la soportaba, pero Alice la odiaba.

_"¿Tienen cita?" _interrogó chequeando en su computadora.

_"No, pero no creo que ese sea un problema, alex nos conoce de sobra, no creo que le moleste atendernos " _Me sorprendió del modo que arrastro las palabras.

"_Lo siento, pero si no tienen cita no las puede atender_" La rubia de bote sonrió triunfante y Alice apretó los puños, por la de un costado nuestro hablo una voz que conocíamos muy bien.

"_Heidi, ¿Tengo alguien más para atender_?"

"_No, Alex, nadie más_" nosotras tres lo miramos, y recién allí el reparo en nuestra presencia.

"_Pero si son mis clientas favoritas, ¿Que las trae por acá?, no las esperaba hasta dentro de un mes." _Nos digo sonriendo mientras nos besaba las mejillas. Alice sonrió maligna a Heidi, luego miro a Alex.

"_Bueno, Cariño, lo que pasa es que yo quería un nuevo corte de pelo y como fue una decisión espontánea, no pude hacer cita, así que vinimos, no creí que allá problemas y que no me pudieras atender"_ Contestó Alice con un tono falsamente triste, reprimí una sonrisa, esta vez quien apretaba los puños, era Heidi tras su escritorio. Alex nos miro extrañado y luego miro a Heidi para volver a mirarnos.

_"Y... ¿Por qué no atendería a mis princesas?, Saben que amo atenderlas"_

_"Bueno, es que Heidi nos dijo que sin cita no nos podías atender"_ Intervine en la conversación, fulmino con la mirada a la rubia de bote, para luego hablarle.

_"Que sea la última vez, Heidi" _La aludida asintió, Alex nos miro a nosotras _"No le hagan caso, saben que siempre estoy disponible para ustedes, claro salvo que este atendiendo a alguien, pasen" _Entramos por la puerta que el anteriormente había salido, allí nos pregunto que era lo que nos queríamos hacer.

_"Nosotras dos nada, Alli era la que quizo venir"_ Respondió Rose _"Nosotras dos con un baño de crema estamos listas" _Yo asentí a favor de la rubia.

_"Bien, entonces baño de crema en marcha, ¡Emily!" _Tras unos segundos una chica morena, quien era su asistente apareció junto a él, la miro y sonriendo le dijo. _"Por favor, podrían Leah y tú, hacerles un baño de crema a mis princesas" _Nos señalo y ella asintió sonriendo, nos pidió que la siguiéramos y desaparecimos tras una pared, antes de desaparecer tras la pared escuchamos hablar a Alice y Alex.

_"Y bien Cariño, ¿Qué te quieres hacer?" _

_"Bien, primero que nada, no quiero que mis amigas lo vean hasta que este listo, ¿Ok?" _supongo que Alex habrá asentido por que no dijo nada, luego no escuche nada más, ¿Qué tenia planeado Alice? ¿Por que de golpe quería cambiarse el corte de pelo? y lo más importante ¿Por qué no quería que la viéramos hasta que termine.?

* * *

Alice POV:

Sabía que iba a ser un gran cambio y que luego mis amigas me querrían matar, pero realmente necesitaba el cambio, principalmente porque mi madre me tenia estrictamente prohibido cortarme el pelo, solo por esa razón lo había tenido tan largo, hasta ahora, que había decidido finalmente desobedecerla, esto se clasificaría como un típico acto de rebeldía adolescente.

Es que realmente no entiendo, digo, es mi pelo, mi cuerpo, por qué mi madre tiene que decidir que es lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi cuerpo o en este caso mi pelo, estaba arta del pelo largo, en verano realmente era insoportable y mantenerlo atado no me agradaba, me daba dolor de cabeza.

Sabía las consecuencias, probablemente apenas entrara a mi casa a mi mamá le daría un ataque de histeria, pero siempre existía alguna excusa, por ejemplo, podía decirle que me pegaron chicle en el pelo y que el corte era necesario, ¿No?.

Lo admito, era un tanto estupida la excusa, pero aun así, quien me decía que no se lo valla a creer.

También tenía la salida de decirle que me lo core por que quise, pero eso implicaría que intente ponerme limites, como por ejemplo prohibirme salir el próximo fin de semana con mis amigas y realmente, aunque me podía escapar, no me quería arriesgar, la última vez que me escape me amenazo de que la próxima me me enviaría a un internado a Londres, y la conocía lo bastante como para saber que la cumpliria.

Por el espejo que tenía frente a mi vi a Alex haciendo su trabajo, pegando tijeretazos por todo mi pelo y en algunas partes rebajando, sonreí ampliamente, este corte era uno del que me había realmente enamorado. Y no es por ser vanidosa, pero sabía que me quedaría increíble.

Treinta minutos después, Alex dejo el peine y sus tijeras a un lado y tomo entre sus manos una crema para peinar, las disperso entre ambas manos y las hundió en mi pelo, peinándolo, en algún momento me había puesto de espaldas al espejo para que no viera su trabajo, cosa que hacía a menudo. Armo mi peinado y finalmente sonrió satisfecho mientras admiraba su trabajo.

Tomo la parte de atrás de mi silla y la giro dejandome frente al espejo, quede fascinada, ante la imagen, era simplemente ¡Genial!, me encantaba quedaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. me levante de la silla y le abrace a Alex.

_"Muchas gracias, quedo genial"_

_"Fue un placer, Cariño."_

Minutos más tarde tenía a mis dos mejores amigas frente a mi con sus hermosos rostros con expresión atónita, y la boca ligeramente abierta, la primera en hablar fue Rose luego de un largo silencio.

_"¿Qué...?" _

_"¿ ...Te hiciste?"_ la siguió Bella, sonreí, me imagine que en vez de decirme, como me quedaba harían esa pregunta.

_"Me corte el pelo"_ Ambas me fulminaron con la mirada ante mi respuesta, yo sonreí _"Necesitaba un cambio chicas, ya saben"_

_"Wow, y que cambio, muy a lo Alice_" observo Bella

_"¿Sabes?m te queda genial, pero si antes parecías un duendecillo, ahora más" _Alex y Bella se rieron ante el comentario de Rose.

_"Ja, Ja, Ja, que graciosos" _Cruze mis brazos sobre mi pecho y rieron más fuerte. Charlamos un rato con Alex, realmente era genial él, y más como se vestía, usaba ropa, únicamente de Armani.

Diez y cuarto de la noche decidimos ir al patio de comidas del Mall, luego de habernos despedido de Alex. Realmente moríamos de hambre, ya que no habíamos comido absolutamente nada desde que nos levantamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia unos de los locales que vendían pizza, pedimos una, con tres coca colas y nos sentamos en una mesa, no había tanta gente, unas dos mesas más allá de la nuestras había unos cinco chicos que miraban de vez en cuando, por su vestimenta y las patinetas, eran Skater, deporte que les encantaba a Rose y Bella, Claro, así Bella se ganaba lindos golpes, había mejorado bastante respecto a su equilibrio, pero de allí a subirse a una patineta era algo totalmente distinto. Y había algunas personas en la barra a tres mesas de nosotras y a dos de los Skaters, los de la barra nos daban la espalda, entre ellos tres chicos que no se les veía la cara, claro por que estaban de espalda, un chico rubio, uno de pelo negro y el otro de color cobre

_"Chicas, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo" _Bella se paro y camino rumbo al baño, al pasar por al lado del grupo de Skaters un chico rubio que se me hacia conocido. Le dio un apretón al culo de ella, el chico y los amigos rieron, El chico más grandote de los que estaban en la barra se dio vuelta, para ver de quien eran las risas.

_"Oh, oh, esto puede traer problemas"_ Dijo Rose levantandose, la seguí. Vimos a Bella Darse la vuelta con la cara roja, pero no de vergüenza como usualmente pasaba, más bien de furia. El chico de pelo negro y grandote se quedo miando interesado la escena.

Isabella al ver al dueño de la mano que se perdió en su culo, se sorprendió, pero luego su enojo aumento, se inclino hacia él, apoyando una mano en la mesa y quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Rose y yo nos acercamos para escuchar lo que decía...

* * *

Bella POV

Camino al baño, al pasar por al lado de los Skaters sentí una mano en mi culo, apreté mis puños y furiosa me di la vuelta, me sorprendio ver quien era el dueño de esa mano, nada más y nada menos que mi ex, James, la furia aumento, ¿Quién se creía que era para tocarme?.

Me incline apoyando una mano en la mesa y quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara, hable entre dientes, tal vez un poquito más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera querido.

_**"James" **_Escupí su nombre_ "Vuelve a tocarme, una sola vez y te juro que olvido quien fuiste en mi vida, y vas a conocer cuanto cambie en un año."_ Me sonrió de lado, sonrisa que en su tiempo me volvía loca, gracias a dios ya no.

_"Claro, amor, no hay problema" _se acerco más a mi cara, pero no me corrí, lo conocía bastante bien.

"No me digas amor, hace tiempo no soy tu amor " Me levante y desaparecí rumbo al baño.

Realmente odiaba a James con toda mi alma, cuando entre al baño pegue un pequeño grito y estampe mis manos contra el mármol del lavabo, dolió, pero no me importo.

Después de calmarme decidí salir del baño, agradecí que los estúpidos Skaters se hubieran ido, camine hasta donde estaban mis amigas y me senté allí, no preguntaron nada, sabían de sobra que estaba enojada, no con ellas, más bien con el mundo, por que me lo tenia que encontrar.

Comimos y con sus bromas Rose logro hacer que mi humor regresara, cuando terminamos de comer, mi móvil comenzo a sonar, mire quien era, Renee, Fruncí el ceño y mire la hora antes de atender, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

_"Mierda_" No atendí el teléfono, seria peor.

_"¿Qué paso Bells? ¿Quién es?"._

_"Renee, va a matarme, son doce menos cuarto". _Salimos de allí rapidamente. Una vez en el auto Acelero a fondo, definitivamente Renee iba a matarme.

* * *


	3. Punishment

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

_**Capitulo 3: punishment...**_

* * *

_**Salimos de allí rapidamente. Una vez en el auto Acelero a fondo, definitivamente Renee iba a matarme.**_

**_Unos 35 minutos después:_**

_**"**__No podes ser tan irresponsable, dijiste que volvías a las once, Isabella__**" **_Me tragué un bufido de exasperación, hacía más de quince minutos que Alice me había dejado en mi casa y desde el momento en que traspase la puerta de entrada Renee no había parado de gritarme, -Que soy una irresponsable, que no son horas de llegar, que por qué no le atendí el teléfono- Y todavía no terminaba con su monólogo, por que sí, no me había dado la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

_**"¿**__Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como una adolescente caprichosa?, ¿No te parece qué es hora de que dejes de lado todas las chiquilinadas?, !Ya tienes diecisiete años!." _Y volvía con ese tema, ¡Dios!, me habla a mi de caprichos adolescentes, cuando hace cinco años atrás, ella vivía haciendo cualquier locura que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, ¡Hasta llego a tirarse de un avión con paracaídas!. Además, ¿Adolescente caprichosa?, lo único que hacía era divertirme, como toda chica de diecisiete años, ¿Era tan difícil de comprender?. Todas esas cosas quería decírselas, pero me las calle, no tenía caso, solo terminaria en una pelea entre ella y yo y realmente lo último que quería hoy era pelear con Renee.

_**"**__Mamá, de enserio, no me di cuenta de la hora__**" **_Dije yo con cansancio**.**

_**"**__Siempre dices lo mismo, Isabella__**" **_Lo admito, tenía razón, pero esta vez era enserio, no me había dado cuenta de que hora era

_**" ¡**__Pero es la verdad!__** " **_Chillé y me sentí como una nena de cinco años, fruncí mis labios en disgusto, por esto mismo odiaba los discursos de Renee, por que me hace poner de malas y además porque cada dos segundos me decía, Isabella.

_**"**__Sinceramente no me importa, me arte, hasta el jueves no pones un pie fuera de esta casa, salvo que sea en compañía mía o de tu padre y mucho menos quiero ver aquí a Rose y Alice__**" **_Mi mandíbula cayó, ahora si me sentía como una niña regañada. ¡Por dios! ¡Tengo 17 años!.

_"¡Tengo 17 años!, ¡No me puedes castigar como si fuera una cría!" _Grité fuera de mi.

_**"**__Puedo por que soy tu madre, no seras una nena, pero te comportas como tal, ¡Y no me grites__**!." **_Gruñí en respuesta y me quede muda, realmente no podía creer que me haga esto, se que últimamente llegaba más tarde de lo dicho y todo, pero realmente, ella no era quien para reprocharme eso, era peor que yo. Renee subió las escaleras enojada y mi padre, cobarde, recién allí salio de la cocina.

_**"**__Lo siento, Bells, pero hay en cosas que tiene razón, se hizo una rutina que llegue tarde__**" Lo que me faltaba, que Charlie se ponga de su lado.**_

_**"**Papá, vuelvo a repetir, tengo diecisiete años, solo aprovecho mi adolescencia, ¿Vos no rompías algunas reglas a mi edad? ¿nunca llegabas atrasado?." _Me sonrió culpable ante lo que dije, pareciera que se olvidaban de lo que era estar en la adolescencia, como se comportaron alguna vez ellos, por que no siempre fueron padres y me enojaba el hecho de que no se acuerden que lo que yo hacía, ellos en su tiempo también lo habían hecho_**. " **Podrías hacer algo para qué me levante ese tonto castigo?." _Le pedí poniendo la mejor carita de lastima que podía, me miro y negó con la cabeza apenado.

_**" **__Lo siento, prefiero no enfrentarme a tu madre, Buenas noches__**" **_Y sin más subió por las escaleras y yo me deje caer en el sofá

_**"**__Cobarde__**" **_masculle entre dientes. Si había algo que charlie no hacia era enfrentar a mi madre cuando esta se enojaba, y a pesar de todo lo entendía, ella llegaba a ser muy irritante.

Me quede un rato más en la sala viendo la tele y a eso de las dos y media de la madrugada decidí irme a la cama y rogar no despertar hasta el jueves, ¡Seria una tortura estar 4 días enteros en compañía de Renee!.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Estaba junto a mi hermano Jasper y mi primo Emmet en el centro comercial, era domingo y habíamos decidido recorrer un poco de la ciudad y conocer algunos de los lugares de Phoenix, nos habíamos mudados hacía unos tres días, ya que a mi papá lo trasladaron de el hospital de Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washintong, él era un reconocido medico.

Realmente no habíamos tenido muchos problemas en aceptar mudarnos, después de todos no dejamos mucho atrás. Emmet a pesar de ser mi primo y no mi hermano hacía cinco años que vivía con nosotros, sus padres se habían ido a un vivir a Europa, pero él no quería, por esa razón mis padres les habían dicho a mis tíos que si querían, él podía quedarse con nosotros, accedieron luego de un par de suplicas del grandúlon, Jasper y mías.

En fin, como decía en un principio, estábamos en el Mall de Phoenix, habíamos estado todo el día recorriendo los distintos lugares de aquí y al final decidimos entrar al centro comercial y ir hacia el patio de comidas. Buscamos una pizzeria y nos sentamos en la barra, que estaba bastante llena, unas dos mesas más atrás estaban unos chicos Skaters, pero después de eso, las demás mesas estaban completamente vacías.

Pedimos dos pizzas grandes,- es que Emmet se devoraba una pizza el solo- Con tres coca colas, mientras esperábamos nuestro pedido nos dedicamos a charlar de nada en especial, hasta que mi primo empezó a hablar.

_**" **__Chicos, el próximo fin de semana tenemos que salir a bailar, realmente, no creo que se comparen para nada los lugares de acá con los Forks, deben ser realmente increíbles__**".**_

_**"**__No me emociona demasiado la idea, pero realmente tienes razón, hay que conocer los lugares de acá__**" **_Dije yo, no eran gran amante de los antros, pero aun así, no me quejaba, no mucho.

_**"**__sí, creo que sera interesante__**" **_Afirmo Jasper.

_**" **__Hey, James, ¿Viste quién se acaba de sentar dos mesas más allá?__**" **_Escuchamos a un chico hablar con la voz llena de lujuria, evite darme vuelta, probablemente seria alguna de esas niñas huecas que pone a todos los hombres, Más Emmet no se privo de mirar.

_**"**__Pero miren nada más, si es Mi Bella__**" **_respondió el que yo suponía respondía al nombre de James.

_**"**__Realmente no se como pudiste dejarla__**" **_comento quien primero había hablado. Hablo una tercera voz;

_**"**__En realidad ella lo dejo, después del accidente y de que se enterara de que la engañaba con Tanya__**"**_

_**"**__Viene para este lado__**" **_cuchicheo el primer chico. No me voltee, mientras que Emmet miraba debes en cuando asía la mesa de los chicos, realmente me había molestado un poco esa conversación y no me gustaba que miren a las mujeres como un objeto.

Sentí unas risas y mi primo soltó un _"Oh, oh" _al tiempo que apretaba los puños, me ganó mi curiosidad y decidí mirar y Jasper me imito, pude ver de espaldas a esos chicos a una chica realmente hermosa, con su rostro totalmente rojo, apretó los puños y giro sobre sus talones, poso unos segundos sus ojos ante un chico rubio y su rostro reflejo sorpresa, pero casi al instante la furia de sus ojos volvió.

Se inclino apoyando una mano en la mesa y quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio que sonreía, hablo entre dientes.

_**"James" **_Escupió su nombre con odio y yo también sentí odio al ver como ese estúpido la miraba, la recorría como si fuera un pedazo de carne._** "**__Vuelve a tocarme, una sola vez y te juro que me olvido de quien fuiste en mi vida, y vas a conocer cuanto cambie en un año__**".**_

_**"**__Claro, amor, no hay problema__**" **_Dijo el tal James sonriendo de medio lado, mientras se acercaba más a la cara de la chica, por el odio con el que le había hablado supuse que se correría aun más, pero no lo hizo, se quedo allí, sin mover un solo pelo.

_**"**__No me digas amor, hace tiempo que no soy tu amor__**". **_Contestó con furia, se enderezo de la posición que estaba y sin decir nada más s alejo rumbo al baño. Los chicos de la mesa rieron y unos tres minutos después se fueron del lugar, la chica castaña, que me había dejado idiota con su belleza, aun no salía del baño, pero no solo me había dejado idiota por lo linda que era, si no también el valor que tuvo al enfrentarse a un idiota qu estaba rodeado de más de cinco amigos.

Daría cualquier cosa por conocer a esa chica, había logrado captar mi atención como nadie más lo había hecho.

_**"**__Wow, si que tiene carácter esa chica__**" **_Soltó Emmet a mi lado sorprendido, yo asentí

_**"**__La verdad que sí, ¿Pero por qué lo enfrento así__**?" **_Realmente no había visto lo que había pasado.

_**"**__Ese estúpido la toco__**"**_

_"¿La toco?" _Repetí yo sintiendo mi sangre quemar y sin tener idea por que, odie más a ese tipo que ni conocía, solo por haberse atrevido a tocar a alguien que parecía un inocente ángel. Emmet simplemente asintió y se dedico a comer pizza, yo también, pero sin poder sacarla de mi cabeza y volteando de vez en cuando a mirar a esa hermosa chica que ahora había recuperado su humor y reía junto a sus amigas, mi primo y mi hermano no había vuelto a voltearse desde que ella había marchado al baño, pero yo en cambio, no podía evitarlo, algo, como si fuera un imán me impulsaba a dar vuelta mi cabeza y ver como se reía, su risa sonaba como música, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué me pasa?.

Eran doce menos cuarto cuando la escuche soltar una maldición o algo parecido, me gire y la vi mirando su teléfono que no paraba de sonar, corto la llamada y intercambio palabras con sus dos amigas, rápidamente abandonaron el lugar.

Tuve ganas de levantarme y jalarla del brazo y acercarla a mi cuerpo para que no se valla, para aunque sea preguntarle como se llamaba. Pero cuando la vi desaparecer simplemente suspire, probablemente no la volvería a ver, si tan solo ella hubiera vivido en Forks, las posibilidades hubieran sido muchas más, pero viviendo en Phoenix eran casi nulas.

Unos veinte minutos después los tres abandonamos el lugar y nos dirigimos a casa, al llegar vimos una nota de Carlisle y Esme, mis padres, avisándonos que habían salido a cenar que llegarían poco después de la una de la madrugada.

Le reste importancia y despidiendome de emmet y Jasper subí las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, me deje caer en mi cama y dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, por largo rato me quede contemplando las estrellas, cosa que rara vez podía hacer en Forks.

Deje que mis párpados pesados se cerraran a la vez que un rostro angelical aparecía en mi mente, sonreí dejandome envolver por la hermosa inconsciencia.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

_**Lunes: **_Horrible, asqueroso, aburrido y por sobre todo ¡A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O!. Como odiaba a Renee en estos momentos.

Me había levantado poco más tarde de la una del mediodía, había bajado luego de una ducha, saludado a mi cruel madre y sentado a la mesa a comer. Luego me había obligado a sentarme con ella en el sofá y mirar una película, según ella eso se llamaba, pasar tiempo de madre e hija, para mi, se llamaba, arruinemosle el día a Bella, tal vez lo hubiera tolerado si ponía una película entretenida, pero no, puso una película que no conocía y encima ¡Era en banco y negro!. Tuve ganas de llorar, aun más cuando mi madre empezó a lloriquear cuando el protagonista se moría a causa de una terrible enfermedad y su amada quedaba desconsolada, no quería estar ahí, quería estar con mis amigas.

Luego de la película la tortura siguió, practicamente me obligo a pasar todo el día con ella, ni un minuto dejo de parlotear, ¿Acaso no sabia disfrutar el silencio?. Ya lo creo que no. Yo amaba el silencio, ella no.

_**Martes: **_a la madrugada, al no haber ido el lunes a la casa de Alice como siempre lo hacía, mis amigas me llamaron, por poco y me dejan sorda cuando les dije que estaba castigada, Alice me contó la reacción de su madre ante su loco corte de pelo, me dijo que le pego un par de gritos y que le había sacado todas sus tarjetas por un largo más, al principio se puso histérica, pero luego al recordar sus ahorros desde pequeña se tranquilizo, realmente la envidiaba, ¿Por que a mi mamá no se le ocurrió ese castigo?, lo hubiese soportado más, pero no podía estar sin mi hermanas del corazón por cuatro estúpidos días.

Rose me dijo que por que no me escapaba, admito que estuve tentada, pero lo descarte debido a que el día de ayer cuando estaba en mi habitación, Renee subía cada cinco minutos para ver si no me había escapado.

Ese día a la tarde Renee me obligó a acompañarla a comprar, estuve tentada también a llamar a mis amigas y planear u encuentro casual en el super, pero se vio arruinado en el momento que mi madre me arrastro fuera de mi casa, antes que pudiera marcar siquiera el numero de alguna de las dos.

Cuando volvimos del super me encerré en mi cuarto enojada con la música a todo lo que da, aparte de arruinarme mis días, Renee me hizo pasar papelones en el super, intentándome emparejar por el primer chico que se le cruzaba, parecía una lunática.

_**Miércoles: **_Último día de mi castigo y al estar tan cerca del jueves, el que mas lento pasaba, las horas pasaban como si fueran días para mi, realmente no me molestaria estar en mi casa, en otras circunstancias, me gustaba algunas veces charlar con mi madre, pero realmente no se despegaba de mi, intentando metrme la idea de dejar de vivir la vida que vivía, que me centre, que bla, bla, bla. No la soportaba más, me taladraba la cabeza todo el día, no entendía que no iba a dejar de salir por que ella estaba obsesionada con que no lo hiciera.

Realmente no la entendía, hacia dos años, yo practicamente no salia mucho, no vivia en mi casa, pero si pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ella y me insistía en que saliera, me divirtiera, etc, y cuando finalmente lo hago, quiere que vuelva a ser como antes. No conocía mujer más complicada que ella.

Era uno de los pocos días lluviosos de Arizona y realmente me deprimía más, en ese momento podría estar caminando tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, en vez de n mi habitación mirando como las gotas repiqueteaban en el vidrio de la ventana.

Suspire pesadamente, pero al menos me entusiasmaba el hecho que serían solo unas horas más y al otro día por fin podría salir. Esos días me sentí extraña, jamás me habían castigado y me sentía patética que con la edad que tenía lo hicieran por primera vez.

¡JUEVES! ¡Sí!, al fin, soy libre. Fue lo primero que pensé al abrir mis ojos y ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana.

* * *

_Hola... Gracias x sus Reviews y alertas... Mm, es increible que yo este actualizando dos días seguidos, usualmente tardo más._

_Pero no se, hay algo que me hace escribir.. xD.._

_Espero les guste el cap.. Como ven aparece Edward y les puedo asegurar que en el próximo cap va a ser donde se conocen..._

_Me imagino se imaginaran donde se conoceran ^.^._

_Espero dejen sus Reviwes.. Besos_

_Chauu :)_


	4. New moon

**Girls just Wanna have Fun**

_**Capítulo 4: New Moon**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Bella POV:**

Sonreí ampliamente y me levante prácticamente de un salto de mi cama, lo que ocurrió que me enredara con las sabanas y cayera al suelo haciendo un ruido seco. Gemí de dolor al haber caído sobre mi brazo, pero no dejando que arruinara el día de mi tan ansiada libertad me levante y fui en busca de mi ropa para ir a ducharme...

Estuve alrededor de unos treinta minutos en la ducha, me cambie con unos jeans ajustados, una remera sencilla de color negro y finalmente unas converce negras, baje dando saltitos las escalera- intentando no caerme- y me dirigí a la cocina, esperando a como todas las mañanas-mediodías encontrarla allí, pero no estaba. Fruncí el ceño y me adentre por completo en la cocina, vi sobre la mesada un papel, lo tome y lo leí.

**_Bella fui a visitar a una amiga que no veo hace años  
y acaba de mudarse aquí, a Phoenix.  
Como sabrás tu castigo ya quedo levantado,  
pero ni se te ocurra irte antes de que yo llegue, si lo haces  
obtendrás otro castigo y por más tiempo  
Te quiero cariño,  
Nos vemos luego._**

**_Mamá. _**

Lloriqueé con el papel aun en mis manos, Renee era cruel, quién sabe a que hora se fue y a qué hora volvería, conociéndola era capaz de llegar a la noche con tal de que no salga.

arrugué el papel y lo tire al vote de la basura, luego me deje caer pesadamente en una silla, ¿Y ahora qué hacía?, el silencio de la casa era espeluznante, me gustaba el silencio, pero tampoco la exageración, Mi móvil sonó desde la planta alta y pude oírlo gracias al silencio, corrí escaleras arriba y me tropecé unas dos veces, cuando finalmente llegue, salte a mi cama y agarre mi móvil de la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, lo conteste medio agitada sin ver quien era.

_"¿Hola?" _

_"Huy Bells, Mm ¿Qué estabas haciendo que se te escucha tan agitada?" _Pregunto con una suave risa Alice del otro lado de la linea._ "Oh no, no me digas, no quiero saber que cochinadas haces cuando no estas con nosotras"_

_"ja, ja, que graciosa Alice, solo corrí subiendo las escaleras"_ Dije con una sonrisa, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

_"Y no moriste en el intento, todo un reto"_ escuche su risa cantarina, seguida por otra, la reconocí como la de Rose. Chasquee la lengua ante ese comentario, ya no era tan patosa como años atrás.

_"Como sea, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?"_

_"Nada, simplemente avisarte que con Rose te pasamos a buscar para ir a dar vueltas por ahí"_ Contestó ella, lloriqueé nuevamente, odiaba a Renee.

_"Lo siento chicas, no puedo, pero vallan ustedes" _

_"¿Por qué?, no se supone que hoy se levantaba tu castigo"_la confusión en su voz era palpable, podía imaginarmela con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca.

_"Teóricamente, pero Renee salio y me dejo dicho que hasta que no vuelva, no se me ocurriera salir, si no me volvería a castigar y sería por más tiempo. Y realmente no quiero que lo haga"_ La escuche bufar del otro lado

"¿Por qué sera que nuestros padres nos complican la vida así?, Como sea, no te dejaremos sola en esta, en dos minutos estamos en tu casa, podemos hace cualquier cosa mientras que Renee llega, Bye Bells " y sin dejarme replicar colgó.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta, dispuesta a esperarlas allí, en menos de dos minutos, frene a mi casa se estaciono un llamativo BMW descapotable rojo, el bebe de mi amiga Rose, no le permitía nadie, más que a Alice y a mi tocarlo.  
Mis dos amigas se bajaron del coche sonrientes y prácticamente corrieron hasta a mi abrazándome fuertemente, me ahogaban prácticamente.

"Chicas... Yo... También... Las... Extrañe... Pero... no... respiro" rieron y lentamente me soltaron

"Lo sentimos Bells, pero es raro no verte por tres días cuando nunca pasamos más de un día sin vernos" y era totalmente verdad, hasta si nos íbamos de vacaciones lo hacíamos juntas.

" Lo se chicas, pero ya ven, Renee y sus locuras"

Entramos a casa y fuimos directo a mi habitación y nos sentamos en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, les conté con lujos de detalles como fue mi tortura de tres días, rieron hasta el cansancio cuando les comente como paso lo del supermercado, habían sido al menos unos seis chicos que Renee freno, y cuatro de ellos me dieron sus números, números que apenas puse un pie fuera del super y sin que mi madre me viera, tire.

Alice me comentó que se le estaba haciendo difícil convivir sin sus tarjetas de crédito y ¡Eso que solo iban tres días!, no quería imaginas como estaría todo un mes sin ellas, también comentó que su madre al igual que la mía intentaba persuadir para que deje el tipo de vida "Insana" que estaba llevando.

Realmente podían ser exageradas, lo único mal sano que hacíamos cuando salíamos era tomar algo de alcohol y eso solo cuando íbamos a bailar, después de eso nada malo hacíamos, no fumábamos, no nos drogábamos, no nos acostábamos con cualquiera.  
Pero bueno, así eran los padres.

La única que no tenía problemas con sus padres era Rose, ellos casi siempre estaban de viaje y se preocupaban poco por lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer. Sabíamos que eso aveces la deprimía, pero no le decíamos nada, solo estábamos ahí para ella, al sus padres no estar en casa, mayormente nos juntábamos en su casa o nos quedabamos a dormir allí, raras veces era en mi casa o la de alice, solo cuando nuestras madres insistían mucho.

"Bells, pone algo de música, así nos distraemos hasta que vuelva Renee" pidió Rose recostada en mi cama, cuando terminamos de hablar, asentí y me levente de la en la que estaba acostada, me dirigí hacia mi equipo de música y busque algún Cd que poner, finalmente me decidí por uno y lo introduje, puse Play y la música alta, pero no demasiado para mi gusto lleno la habitación, subí aun más el volumen y empecé a mover la cabeza casi inconsciente al ritmo de la música.

**_HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU  
I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND  
NO WAY, NO WAY  
I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE  
HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU  
I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND_**

Alli se paro sobre mi cama y empezó a bailar en perfecta sincronía con la música, dando saltitos de ves en cuando. Por alguna razón que no tenía ni idea, era su tema favorito de muchos,

_**HEY, HEY, YOU ,YOU  
I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE ME  
NO WAY, NO WAY  
NO, ITS NOT A SECRET  
HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU  
I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND...**_

la música siguió corriendo ella de vez en cuando hacia como si tocara una guitarra, era muy cómico verla, Alice era perfecta para muchas cosas, pero definitivamente para imitar a alguien haciendo algo, no.

Seguimos escuchando música por toda la tarde, esperando que llegara Renee de una buena vez, pero no apareció hasta después de las ocho y media de la noche, cuando llego subió a mi cuarto y no pude más que regale una mirada colérica, me pidió que bajara la música y que en una media hora tendría lista la cena, lo que significaba claramente que no podía salir, no ya no, cuando mi madre abandono mi cuarto mire a mis amigas.

"Lo siento chicas, sacrificaron su día para nada" Rose movió una mano restándole importancia

"No te preocupes Bella, fue divertido pasar la tarde aquí" Sonrió Alice, y tuve que admitir que tenia razón "Pero obvio que no se enteren nuestros padres por que harían lo que hizo Renee a posta para que nos quedemos en casa" Las tres reímos ante ese comentario, les pedí que se quedaran a cenar y habían aceptado, pero a las nueves la señora Brandon llamo diciéndole a Alice que la quería en su casa enseguida, Rose por ende tenía que llevarla ya que habían venido en su auto. Las despedi y me quede en la sala esperando a que este la comida.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Eran las tres de la tarde y yo miraba entretenido como Emmet y Jasper competían jugando a Wi, era chistoso, como mi mellizo tranquilo, se transformaba cuando se trataba de una competencia.

Hacía poco más de una hora que mi madre había recibido la visita de una vieja amiga que no veía hace años, una tal Renee, desde entonces que habían estado hablando en la cocina.

"¡Hiciste trampa!" gritó Emmet frenético cuando perdió, Rodé los ojos, ahí empezaban con sus tontas discusiones, me pare y me dirigía buscar algo para tomar a la cocina, en los momentos que aun estaba en el living los podía escuchar empezando su pelea.

"¡Claro que no!" Contraataco mi hermano, y era verdad Emmet o sabía perder, por eso cuando no ganaba, el otro había hecho trampa.

Cuando traspace el umbral de la cocina deje de escuchar sus gritos, me dirigí al refrigerador mientras las dos señoras que se encontraban allí seguían hablando.

"Sinceramente ya no se que hacer con mi hija Isabella, pasa cada vez menos tiempo en casa, entiendo que sea una adolescente, pero eso justamente me preocupa, que pueda a llegar a meterse en algún lío " escuche decir a la amiga de mi madre "Ella y sus dos amigas, aunque no lo demuestren son chicas muy frágiles y no me gusta que anden solas por ahí, cada vez llega más tarde y el domingo tuve que castigarla por tres día, hoy supuestamente ya podía salir, pero yo me fui antes de que despertara y le deje dicho que no saliera hasta que llegara, no se como hacer para retenerla en casa, no quiero aceptar que creció." típico problemas de las madres, aceptar que sus hijos ya no son chicos.

"Te entiendo, debe ser difícil criar a una adolescente mujer, suele ser más sencillo con los hombres dado que son más independientes en todo" respondió mi madre, salí de la cocina y me dirigí donde mis amigos-familia, ya habían dejado de pelear.

Era sábado, ocho de la noche y con Emmet y Jasper estábamos en la habitación de este último terminando de planear a donde iríamos a bailar, no conocíamos mucho la ciudad tampoco habíamos escuchado hablar mucho de los antros de aquí, no al no tener conocidos en esta ciudad.

Estuvimos debatiendo por más de una hora, bueno o intentando, ya que mi primo saltaba cada cinco segundos con alguna broma de mal gusto hacía mi mellizo y hacía a mi, bromas referentes a que dudaba de nuestra condición sexual. Para ser más claro, insinuaba cada dos segundos que eramos Gays y simplemente por que nunca fuimos como él, que se metía bajo la falda de la primer chica que pasaba por delante suyo.  
No entendía que Jasper y yo, preferentemente queríamos estar con una chica que nos interese, no andar por ahí usándolas como si fuesen pañuelos descartables que solo sirven para usar una vez y luego se botaban a la basura, no eramos ese tipo de chicos.  
Cuando logramos decidir a donde iríamos, nos decidimos por un antro llamado [ Luna nueva], el día que habíamos estado en el Mall varios grupos de chicos de maso menos de nuestra edad hablaron de ese lugar, finalmente nos decidimos por ese, tampoco era que sabíamos de muchos lugares a los que ir.  
Jasper nos echo de de su habitación a las diez menos cuarto, diciendonos que tenía que bañarse y cambiarse si queríamos que estuviese listo para cuando nos vallamos, yo rodé ojos mientras Emmet mascullaba "Rarito" por lo bajo, oculte una sonrisa y me dirigí también a mi cuarto, sabiendo que mi primo, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, iba a el suyo a hacer lo mismo que Jasper había dicho.

Emmet intentaba no demostrarlo, pero era un chico metro sexual que se preocupaba muchisimo por su cuerpo y como se veía, varias veces al entrar a su cuarto sin llamar lo había encontrado contemplándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero mientras hacía distintas poses masculinas exibiendo más sus músculo, y yo como buen primo que soy, me carcajeaba en su cara.

Cuando estuve dentro de mi cuarto me deje caer sobre mi cama, soltando una risita, como rara vez pasaba, tenía muchas ganas de ir a ese antro, realmente...

En el tiempo que Jasper y Emmet se preparaban para salir, me quede mirando la tele en un canal donde pasaban puras películas, encontré una película llamada [ Enamorate], y realmente me gusto la trama, al menos desde el punto que la estaba viendo.

Eran once y cuarto cuando decidí seguir el ejemplo de mi primo y mi hermano, me metía bañar y en menos de quince minutos, estaba fuera de la ducha, con una toalla atada a mi cintura, fui a mi armario y me puse a buscar que ponerme, opte por unos pantalones de jean de una azul, tirando a negro; y me puse una camisa negra dejando todos los botones desabrochado para que se viera bajo esta una remera blanca lisa. Intente peinar mi cabello pero solo logre que se viera aun más desordenados, me rendí antes de que fuera peor.

Tome de mi mesa de noche mi billetera y las llaves de mi casa y mi volvo (Después de pelear largo rato con el descerebrado de mi primo, accedió en ir en mi Volvo con la amenaza de que si no, no iba a ningún lado). Luego baje las escaleras de dos en dos, eran doce menos cinco y ya tendríamos que estarnos llendonos, pero como no, dos personas todavía no bajaban. Me senté despreocupadamente en el sillón, esperándolos.

"Cariño, ¿ Al final salen?" Pregunto mi madre entrando a la sala, asentí con la cabeza.

"Vamos a un antro llamado Luna nueva"

"De acuerdo, cuida que Emmet no haga ninguna locura, Buenas noche, hijo, voy a dormir" Me beso la frente y fue rumbo a las escaleras.

"Buenas noches" Conteste mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Quince minutos mas tarde, los dos chicos bajaron y nos encaminamos fuera de la casa hacia mi auto, nos subimos y Emmet que iba en el asiento del copiloto, en cuanto puse en marcha el auto prendió la radio buscando alguna emisora que pasara algún tema que le llamara la atención, dejo puesto una radio en la que sonaba Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, pero en vez de la versión original era la versión de esa chica Miley Circus, o como sea, no me preocupe, pensando que estaría esperando que termine para ver que canción seguía, pero en cuanto lo escuche empezar a cantar a todo pulmón, aparte la vista del camino por unos minutos y lo mire con la mandíbula abierta, pude comprobar que Jasper estaba igual que yo...

"That's all they really want, some fun, when the workingday is done, oh girls they wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have fun..." Siguío cantando y yo volvi mi vista al frente mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada. Jasper hablo antes de que yo lo hiciera.

"Y después insinúas que nosotros somos homosexuales, ¡Por dios! ¡Es una canción de chicas!" Exclamó divertido, Emmet salio de su `perfecta´ interpretación y nos miro, aun en la oscuridad que había dentro del coche, gracias a la luz de la luna pude distinguir como un rubor cubría sus mejillas, volví a reír, pero esta vez más fuerte y mi rubio hermano me acompaño en las risas. No era cosa de todos los días ver sonrojarse a alguien como Emmet. Él no abrió la boca sabiendo que se había enterrado solito en esto, el resto del caminoo se mantuvo a la defensiva, apago la radio y miro por la ventana. Jasper y yo reprimiamos varias risitas.

Estacione frente al antro y nos bajamos, caminamos dos pasos y una chica paso delante de nosotros con su celular reproduciendo música, para desgracia de Emmet y para gracia mía y de Jasper, era el tema que mi primo querría que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, volví a reírme agarrándome levemente el estomago, mi primo me gruño.

"Ya estuvo bueno, ya paso el chiste" Dijo empezando a cabrearse, decidí dejarlo en paz - al menos por esa noche- y seguimos caminando hacía la fila del lugar, que era bastante larga.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Eran apróximadamente la una de la madrugada y y hacía media hora que habíamos llegado a Luna nueva, al entrar nos dirigimos a una mesa baja rodeada de sillones donde nos dirigimos siempre al principio cuando venimos, con mis dos amigas nos sentamos cruzándonos de piernas, los sillones estaban a a solo dos metros de una de las pistas de baile.

"Bells, realmente estas hermosa" Dijo Rose a mi lado, y Alice a mi otro costado asintió frenéticamente, les sonreí, no llevaba nada del otro mundo, al menos para mi, me había decidido por unos pantalones pitillos color negro de jean, unas botas negras de taco peligrosamente aguja para mi, y una remera strapless color blanca con pequeñas lineas onduladas con brillo dorado que resaltaban con las luces del lugar. Mi pelo lo había dejado suelto y a pesar de ser lacio, mis amigas insistieron en hacerme la planchita. Mi maquillaje, era sencillo -obligue a Alice a que así sea-, Llevaba sombra blanca, delineado negro, brillo en los labios incoloro y no llevaba rubor, ya que según mis amigas no lo necesitaba.

"Gracias, chicas, ustedes también se ven muy bien" Y no lo decía por no hacerlas sentir mal, si no por que era la pura verdad Rosalie llevaba puesto un mini short rojo, una remera larga que le llegaba a mitad de su trasero, de color negra unos zapatos de tacón alto rojos, con unas tiras que se ataban a la altura de el tobillo. El maquillaje de ella era más llamativo por los colores, tenía sombra de color medio dorado, también se había delineado de negro los ojos, un poco de rubor que hacía sus mejillas más rosadas, sus pestañas estaban con Rimel y perfectamente arqueadas hacía arriba. Finalmente sus labios los había pintado con un labial rojo fuerte, haciendo juego con su ropa.

Por su parte Alice, llevaba un vestido strapless corto color violeta, ajustado arriba, pero más suelto a partir de donde terminaban sus pechos, a la altura de su cintura llevaba un cinturón ancho color negro con plateado y finalmente en sus pies unos zapatos de tacón plateados, su maquillaje consistía en sombra de color lila, difuminado con el plateado, brillo gloss en los labios y bastante rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, no llevaba delineado sus ojos, pero si bien arqueadas y pintadas sus pestañas.

Nos quedamos sentadas viendo como de a poco el lugar se iba llenando, Alec, nuestro barman preferido, nos trago tres tequilas, el chico siempre nos regalaba tragos, llegamos a la conclusión que era para ver si borrachas, tenía alguna chance con nosotras, lo peor es que hacía unas semanas, mis dos amigas habían caído, solo faltaba yo, no es que Alec no sea un chico lindo, solo que, Mm no lo siento mi tipo, es pelinegro, alto, musculoso, fracciones finas y unos muy lindos ojos azules.

"Hola, Chicas, les traigo tres tequilas" Nos dijo sonriente "Nos vemos luego, chicas, por cierto, Bella..." Se giro a mirarme y acerco a mi oído "Cualquier cosa que necesites buscame".

Luego se alejo rumbo a la barra con andares de grandeza, rode los ojos, mientras Rose y Alli se reían

"No puede ser tan pesado" dije a mis amigas.

"Hasta que no consiga un beso tuyo no te dejara en paz y lo sabes, pasaba lo mismo con nosotras" Asentí sabiendo que tenían razón.

Dos y cuarto de la madrugada y el lugar ya estaba completamente lleno y con mis amigas ya teníamos unos tres tequilas encima, pero no estábamos borrachas, ya estábamos bastante acostumbradas a tomar ese liquido tan fuerte como que nos pegue tan pronto.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada al final Rose nos arrastro a la pista de baila, nos mezclamos entre la gente, pero no nos alejamos mucho de nuestro lugar, nos pusimos a bailar al ritmo de la música, moviendo la cintura y las cadera, bajando -Meneando- hasta el suelo cuando lo creíamos necesario en alguna parte de la canción.

**_The phone rings in the middle of the night _**

**_My father says, "what you gonna do with your life?" _**

**_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one _**

**_But girls just wanna have fun _**

**_Oh girls just wanna have..._**

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y deje de bailar, lo saque, rogando que no sea Renee, mire la pantalla, era mi padre, conteste gritando - por la música alta.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola, cariño, ¿No crees que hoy deberías venir a casa?" se refería a que después de salir de acá, en vez de ir a mi casa iríamos a la de Rose,

"Papá, dile a mamá que deje de usarte como intermediario y no, hoy voy de Rose y lo sabía, te quiero papá, pero ahora me quiero divertir con mis amigas, besos" y sin esperar respuesta corte.

"¿Renee?" preguntaron las dos juntas con una sonrisilla, negué

"Charlie, pero se podría decir que fue obra de Renee" Reí junto con ellas

"¡Chicas!" Gruñí, luego de que esa odiosa voz chillona, chillara en mi oido, mire quien era aunque lo sabía de sobra

"Jessica, Lauren, que sorpresa, hace bastante no se las veía por acá" hablo Rose con una sonrisa falsa empezando a bailar nuevamente

"Oh sí, pasa que estuvimos yendo a distintos lugares" Contestó Jess-Jess

"Y por qué no se quedaron en alguno de esos" Ante lo dicho por Alice las recién llegadas la miraron extrañadas, "Digo, deben ser mejor que Luna nueva"

"Puede ser, pero es la costumbre, así que nos veran aquí por mucho tiempo más"

"Maldición" Dije yo, suponiendo que por la música no escucharía.

"¿Qué dijiste, Bella?" preguntó Mallory, la zorra número uno, y su vestimenta lo demostraba, no la tapaba para nada esa ropa.

"Nada, solo casi me caigo, eso es todo" Derrepente empezaron a chillar ambas dos y hablar, no las mire, solo seguí bailando con mis amigas

"¡Oh dios mio!, ¡Jamas lo había visto aquí!" La inconfundible voz de Jessica

"¡Yo tampoco! ¡Es hermoso!" La secundo la zorra, eh digo, Lauren.

"¡Y viene hacía nosotras!" Jess-Jess nuevamente

"Seguramente me vio y me quiere bailar conmigo" me decidí a mirar, ante el comentario tan humilde de lauren, quería saber por que hacían tanto escandalo, gire mi cabeza y mire hacía donde ellas tenían su mirada clavada.

Juro que por primera vez desde que las conocía, estaba de acuerdo con ellas, era el chico más hermoso que jamas había visto, ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lado, simplemente perfecto.

Era alto al rededor del 1.90 -Me maldije por medir solo 1.68-, cuerpo musculoso sin llegar a la exageración, simplemente la medida justa, su cara era, Wow, fracciones finas pero masculinas, nariz perfectamente recta, una fuerte mandíbula, sus labios redondeados, su piel blanca como mármol, su pelo era de un extraño color cobrizo y lo llevaba despeinado, sus ojos, no llegaba a verlos por la poca luz del lugar, pero era simplemente perfecto.

siguió acercándose y no pude despegar mi mirada de él,-al igual que la zorra y su secuas- cuando llego ah solo pasos de donde estábamos nosotras, Lauren se adelanto y se planto frente a él, quien miraba más atrás de ella y al ver que le obstruía el paso la miro confundido, pude escuchar claramente lo que esta le decia, ya que lo grito.

"¡Hola guapo, no te preocupes! ¡Encantada bailo contigo!" vi como él le sonrió de lado -¡Que sonrisa!- y le decía un par de palabras, luego la esquivo y siguió caminando hacía donde estábamos nosotras tres, se paro frente a mi y hablo.

"Hola, hermosa, ¿Bailarías conmigo?" al tenerlo frente a mi me quede muda ya que finalmente había podido ver sus ojos, eran de un hermoso -pero hipnotizante- color verde esmeralda, con su sonrisa y sus ojos quede deslumbrada...

**_*Un momento, ¿Me pidió de bailar? ¿A mi?* _**

* * *

_No es la gtan cosa el chap, pero bueno espero les gustee... Es más largo que los anteriores y no lo seguí por que si no se me hacía muy largo y ademas, un poqitito de intriga no viene mal.._

_Besoss!_

_byee :)_


	5. Fuera de la costumbre

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Capítulo 05: "Rompiendo la costumbre" **

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Estaba en compañía de Jasper apoyado contra una de las barras que había en todo el lugar. Eran las dos y medía de la madrugada y al fin luego de más de una hora de cola pudimos entrar al lugar, realmente según parecía era muy famoso por la cantidad de gente que había. Emmet solo había estado con nosotros unos quince minutos, luego se había perdido por entre medio de la gente en la gigantesca pista de baile de la planta baja. Con mi hermano habíamos decidido quedarnos en la barra y pedir algo para tomar, yo pedí un ``Huracán´´ que era una mezcla de whisky, limón y naranja, mi hermano por su parte pidió `Gancía con sprite´

Ambos estábamos con la vista perdida en la pista, como si buscáramos algo, podía sentir la mirada de varias chicas puestas en mi, pero simplemente no me interesaba ninguna, cuando alguna de todas las chicas que había en ese lugar me interesara realmente, iría y le pediría que baile conmigo, no iba a liarme con cualquiera como hacía Emmet, solo para aumentar mi lista de conquistas.

Seguía recorriendo con aburrimiento la pista de baile, mis ojos viajaban por la inmensidad del lugar cuando la vi, aun más hermosa que aquella vez en el centro comercial, era la chica que me había dejado embobado y a la cual creí que jamas volvería a ver, me quede duro, sin moverme por una fracción de segundos, no lo podía creer.

Estaba en compañía de cuatro chicas a la cual poco me importaba mirar, solo la miraba a ella, temiendo que saliera de mi campo de visión y no volver a verla nunca más..., tenía que ir y hablarle, saber su nombre y aunque sea bailar solo una vez con ella, decidido, pero nervioso me disculpe con Jasper diciéndole que tenía algo que hacer y luego me encamine hacía donde estaba ella bailando con sus amigas, a medida que me acercaba no despegue mi vista de ella - la cual miraba para otro lado- procurando no perderla, cada paso que daba se me hacía eterno, sentí mis manos sudar por el nerviosismo y miedo a un posible rechazo por parte de ella, estaba a un metro de ella cuando la vi volver la cabeza hacía donde estaba yo y mantuvo su vista fija hacia el lugar que estaba yo, no sabía si me miraba exactamente a mi, solo esperaba que si, estaba a solo medio metro de ella, cuando algo me impidió el paso, fruncí el ceño confundido y mire a quien me impedía caminar hacía mí ángel, era una chica de un poco mas de 1.70 de altura, pelo negro hasta abajo de sus hombros y ojos azules, una chica linda sin duda, pero no tanto como la chica a la cual me impedía acercarme, además de que su forma de vestir no era muy agradable que digamos -Bueno no era agradable para mi, estaba seguro que a muchos chicos les encantaría-, abrí mi boca dispuesto a pedirle educadamente que se corriera, pero ella se me adelanto chillando.

"¡Hola guapo, no te preocupes! ¡Encantada bailo contigo!" reprimí las ganas de decirle alguna cosa fuera de lugar, solo para bajarle un poquito el egó, me contuve y simplemente le sonreí.

"Lo siento, pero hay alguien que hace unos días capto mi atención" Luego la esquive y avance hacía ella que aun seguía con su mirada -Quiero suponer- clavada en mi, lo comprove cuando estuve al frente de ella y para mirarme a los ojos tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza hacía arriba. Me permiti perderme por unos segundos en la inmensidad de sus ojos chocolates, realmente hermosos como toda ella para mi.

"Hola, Hermosa, ¿Baílarias conmigo?" pregunte con una sonrisa torcida, agradecí internamente que al hablar no me hayan traicionado los nervios que tenía. Al ver que pasaban los segundos y no respondía mi cabeza comenzó a especular sin poderlo evitar, llegué a pensar que no hablaba buscando la manera más suave de decirme que ni loca bailaría conmigo.

Fue empujada hacía mi por un chico que bailaba descontroladamente, choco contra mi pecho y como acto reflejo tome sus cintura estabilizándola y evitando que cayera, sus manos descansaban en mi pecho,

"Lo siento" fue tan bajo el tono de su voz que me sorprendió haberla escuchado, un rubor había cubierto sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable, era consciente de que no había retirado mis manos de su cintura, así como que ella no había hecho nada para separarse.

"Entonces ¿Bailas?" Volví a sonreírle y ella me correspondió sonriendo de vuelta

"Claro" respondió ella, seguramente en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa de estúpido, sin soltar su cintura empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, pegue mi boca en su oído para que me escuchara, mientras nos seguíamos moviendo.

"Y dime... ¿Cómo te llamas?" tenía que saber su nombre si o si, no me importaba tener que arrodillarme, pero necesitaba saber su nombre.

"Bella, ¿Y tú?" me estremecí levemente cuando su aliento chocó contra mi oído.

"Edward" Bella, un hermoso nombre que le sentaba muy bien "Por cierto, Bella, tu amiga tiene su egó por las nubes ¿no?" Bromeé mientras la hacía girar y la atraía hacía mi cuerpo de nuevo, arrugó su pequeña nariz en señal de disgusto, pensé que era por mi.

"Esa no es mi amiga, y si tiene el egó demasiado alto, " la cara de asco que puso al decir eso, me dejo claro que no fue por mi que arrugó la nariz "Y ¿Qué edad tienes, Edward?"

"¿Cuánto me das?" sabía que esa pregunta usualmente se usaba en doble sentido, pero juro que lo hice sin intención, sus mejillas nuevamente se tiñeron de un tierno rosa "Digo, de edad"

"Mm, dieciocho, diecinueve"

"¿Tan viejo me veo?" bromeé pareciendo alarmado, me acerco más a ella, para estar ala altura de mi oído y empezó a balbucear

"¡No!... este yo... lo que pasa... ags, la altura es engañosa" reí y me acerque a su oído, tal vez demasiado ya que al hablar rose su piel

"No te preocupes, hermosa, solo bromeaba, tengo diecisiete años y me imaginó que voz también, ¿No es así?" la sentí estremecerse entre mis labios a medida que mis labios rozaban sin querer la piel expuesta de su oído, ante mi pregunta ella simplemente asintió, seguimos bailando y hablando de vez en cuando, nuestros cuerpos cada vez se pegaban más y amaba la sensación de saberla entre mis brazos y el sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros o mi pecho, ante la duda de ella de no haberme visto nunca aquí, le conté que me había mudado hace poco más de una semana y que en compañía de mi primo y hermano habíamos venido a conocer el antro.

al decirme que nunca me había visto acá me hizo suponer que ella venía siempre o al menos bastante seguido.

Hacía más de hora y medía que estábamos bailando y varías veces la había escuchado reír, haría lo que fuera por escuchar esa risa el resto de mi vida, era como el canto de un ángel, para mi ella era un ángel, mi ángel, no me importaba el hecho de que apenas la conocía

"¿Edward?, ¿Nos vamos a sentar? estoy muerta" hizo un puchero adorable y no pude más que asentir, me sonrió y tomo mi mano, su piel se sentía suave como la seda y me aferre a su mano asegurándome que no se rompiera la unión por culpa de ninguna de las personas que bailaban haciendo movimientos bruscos.

me dirigió hacía el lado de las mesas con sillones VIP, hacía una mesa rodeada de tres sillones que tenía un cartelito de reservado, al dirigirnos ahí me pareció mucho más obvio que venia bastante seguido acá, me senté en el sillón que era individual, pero bastante amplió y cuando ella intento seguir caminando para sentarse al que estaba junto, jalé de su mano que aun estaba unida con la mía, la senté sobre mi regazó, me había acostumbrado demasiado a la cercanía de su cuerpo y a como mis manos se amoldaban perfectamente sobre su pequeña cintura. No protesto al saberse sobre mi y al sentir mis manos en su cintura nuevamente, en ves de eso, paso sus manos por mi cuello y enterró su cara en mi cuello, acomodandose.

En la parte VIP del antro la música era más débil, pero aun así se podía escuchar, pero al menos si querías hablar no tenías que pegar tu boca al oído de la otra persona, por ello cuando, Bella, hablo la pude escuchar.

"¿Sabes?, eres agradable y más por que usualmente con los chicos que conocí en este antro, no podía hablar más de unas pocas palabras, digamos que no es exactamente hablar lo que buscan" Su cara aun estaba en mi cuello, entendí a lo que se refería, y no voy a negar que yo quería besarla, que me moría por hacerlo, pero además de ello, yo quería conocerla, por que como dije, no iba a bailar con ninguna chica, salvo que esta llame mi atención de verdad, no era mi fuerte usar a las personas, aunque ellas desearan ser usadas. " Tu comportamiento sale de lo que usualmente veo acá y no solo conmigo, es algo fuera de lo acostumbrado y desconcierta un poco".

volví a entenderla, todo es cuestión de costumbre en nuestras vidas, siempre la misma rutina, nos acostumbramos a lo que vemos, hacemos , y hasta algunas veces nos acostumbramos a lo que no nos hace bien, si algo sale de esa rutina suele inquietarnos y desconcertarnos.

"Pero a pesar de eso, me agrada" separo su cara de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos, no dije nada por que realmente no lo veía necesario.

Vi como nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaban rosas y una sonrisa tímida se formaba en sus lindos labios, una de sus manos abandono mi cuello y fue a parar suavemente a mi mejilla donde la movió suavemente haciendome una caricia, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su suave piel sobre la mía y de la pequeña corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante su rose, recién abrí mis ojos cuando sentí algo cálido posarse sobre mis labios, sus labios estaban sobre los mios y se empezaban a mover suavemente, cerré nuevamente mis ojos y moví mis labios amoldándolos con los de ella, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado el besarla, delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua, abrió su boca dejando total acceso.

Adentre mi lengua en su boca y la entrelace con la suya.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Edward... dios, era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada que daba miedo, al menos en mi caso. Había conocido bastantes chicos en un año frecuente viniendo a Luna nueva y por ello mismo sabía como eran usualmente quienes pisaban este antro, o cualquier otro, era practicamente imposible mantener una charla que dure más de unos diez minutos o incluso duraban menos, la mayoría con quienes había bailado tenían claro desde un primer momento lo que querían, y simplemente decían un par de frases -que ellos creían eran elogios- y listo, cuando conseguían envolverte y tenerte en bandeja de plata, agarraban lo que querían y luego se iban, en busca de otra "víctima", que incluso podía ser la chica que estaba a un lado tuyo, no había códigos allí dentro.

Por eso ese Edward me desconcertaba tanto, primeramente por que había rechazado a Lauren, una chica que tenía un cartel en la frente que decía `Estoy regalada´, chicas que al ser tan accesibles llamaban más la atención de los hombres. Pero no, él simplemente la había esquivado y plantado delante de mí, pidiendome bailar y yo completamente deslumbrada había aceptado.

Pensaba que bailaríamos un rato y luego de unas cuantas frases bonitas, pediría un beso y luego de conseguirlo se iría, por que a eso estaba acostumbrada en este lugar, pero no paso eso a lo que tanto estaba acostumbrada, si no que bailamos y hablamos por más de una hora y media y finalmente a pedido mio nos sentamos en los VIP.

Que no pasaran las cosas a como yo estaba acostumbrada me hacía perderme y me daba miedo, por que no quería acostumbrarme nuevamente a este tipo de cosas, cosas que hacía un año atrás eran comunes para mi, era algo que a lo que justamente estaba acostumbrada, estar con alguien, no por solo una noche. Edward me daba ganas de volver a ser como antes y eso me aterraba, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

"¿Sabes?, eres agradable y más por que usualmente con los chicos que conocí en este antro, no podía hablar más de unas pocas palabras, digamos que no es exactamente hablar lo que buscan" Confesé con mi cabeza aun escondida en su cuello, me agradaba su aroma " Tu comportamiento sale de a lo que usualmente veo acá y no solo conmigo, es algo fuera de lo acostumbrado y desconcierta un poco".

Callé por un segundo. "Pero a pesar de eso, me agrada"

Lo mire a los ojos y me permití perderme en ellos como hacía tiempo no lo hacía con nadie, mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, lleve una de mis manos que antes estaba en su cuello, hacía su mejilla derecha, acaricie su suave y pálida piel, viendo como cerraba sus ojos por mi caricia, seguí moviendome por puro instinto, pude sentir el calor subir a mis mejillas a medida que me acercaba más a su cara - Él aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados- apoye mis labios sobre los suyos y los moví lentamente, insitandolo a que él me siguiera, unos segundos después sentí sus labios moviendose al compás de los mios, rosándose y uniéndose con suaves movimientos.

Estando así con él me sentí como jamas con nadie me sentí, no sabría explicar con exactitud como era que me sentía, pero era una mezcla de protección y querida, estar así con él se sentía como estar en casa, pertenecer.

Por eso mismo cuando delineo mi labio inferior deje que se adentrara en mi boca uniendo su lengua con la mía y explorando cada recoveco que había en ella, me encantaba la forma que me trataba, con delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper en cualquier segundo, mantuvo el ritmo del eso lento, cosa que por algún motivo me gusto.

Estaba acostumbrada a besos apasionados, usualmente a los chicos que había besado no estaban acostumbrados a la delicadeza, pero Edward, él era delicado y apasionado al mismo tiempo, una combinación que me fascino.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besandonos, pero cuando el aire fue necesario nos separamos, apoye mi frente sobre la suya y mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras regularizaba mi respiración.

No tenía idea de donde estaban Rose y Alli y sinceramente en ese momento no me importaba, solo sabía que en cuanto había empezado a bailar con él ambas habían desaparecido entre la multitud - No sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa-.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con dos esmeraldas que me miraban con un brillo que no podía descifrar, esta vez fue él quien acaricio mi mejilla, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la mía, una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"Sos increíblemente hermosa " que el rubor subiera nuevamente a mis mejillas fue inevitable y él rió y me miro dulcemente.

¡Dios!, ¡Este chico era un sueño!.

* * *


	6. Repercussions

_**Girls just wanna have fun**_

**Capítulo 06:**** ¨Repercussions¨**

* * *

_[¨__mi corazón quizás olvide el dolor y aparezca un nuevo amor¨ ...__]_

**Alice POV:**

Luego de que mi querida amiga Lauren quedara en ridículo y que Bella se pusiera a bailar con semejante bombonazo, con Rose hiciésemos nuestra retirada para dejarla sola con él, no nos habíamos alejado ni dos metros cuando mi amiga fue interceptada por un chico bastante grandote - me pareció conocido- que le pidió que baile con ella, mi amiga encantada acepto, le di un guiñó y me perdí rumbo a la barra.

Cuando llegue a la barra me senté en una de las sillas altas que milagrosamente estaba libre, no hacía ni dos minutos de mi llegada cuando, Alec se acerco a mi desde el otro lado de la barra, me sonrió como típicamente lo hacía. Mostrándome todos sus dientes. Le devolví la sonrisa.

_"Hey, ¿Por qué tan solita?" _Preguntó apoyando parte de su cuerpo en la barra para estar más cerca y que pudiera escucharlo.

"_Digamos que Bells y Rose están algo ocupadas" _Contesté sonriendo picara

_"Créeme, si no estuviera la cosa tan agitada por aquí, saldría de acá atrás y te haría estar bastante ocupada" _Cuando termino de decir esto se inclino más sobre la barra y choco sus labios con los mios y se separo rápidamente, me sonrió, se alejo unos minutos de donde estaba y luego volvió con un Daiquiri, me lo tendió _"Yo invito"._

"_Cuando tenga alguien en mi vida vas a tener que dejar de hacer lo que hiciste antes" _comente en tono de reproche.

_"Claro, pero mientras tanto aprovecho, Pixie"_ Luego se alejo hacía varias personas que estaban esperando por ser atendidas, empecé a tomar de a pequeños sorbos el Daiquiri que me había dado Alec, no sería un trago que me fascinara pero no estaba mal. Al menos como lo preparaban aquí.

Me dí la vuelta en mi silla, quedando con la espalda apoyada en la barra y con mi mirada empecé a recorrer el lugar, desde la pista, hasta a mis costados, mirando quienes estaban en la barra, al recorrer mi lado derecho, mis ojos chocaron con unos profundamente azules, eran hermosos, el dueño de esos ojos era hermoso y decir hermoso se quedaba corto.

Era alto, aproximadamente un metro ochenta de altura, pelo rubio, casio como el color de la miel - al menos para mi vista- su piel era extremadamente pálida, tanto así que bajo sus ojos se podía observar perfectamente dos pequeñas bolsas violáceas contrastando con su piel... era flaco, pero no un chico escuálido, gracias a la remera ajustada que llevaba puesta, me di cuenta que tenia un pecho muy bien marcado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándolo, ni cuanto tiempo él me estuvo viendo a mi - Por que sí, me miraba a mi- solo sé que cuando comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacía donde yo estaba, mis pulsaciones se elevaron por encima del nivel saludable, podía sentir la vena de mi cuello palpitar rápidamente, como cuando corres por largo rato y paras.

En mi cabeza se repetía una y mil veces la misma pregunta mientras aquel, extraño se acercaba a a mi a cámara lenta... ¨¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?¨, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así por que un chico/hombre me mirara como él lo hacía, siempre había mantenido perfectamente la calma, con una sonrisa en mi cara, pero no, sin embargo, ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, por que aquel chico increíblemente hermoso, se acercaba a paso tortuosamente lento hacía donde yo me encontraba.

La imagen de Malory haciendo el ridículo ante aquel chico guapo de pelo cobrizo me vino a la mente y tuve ganas de salir corriendo, por miedo a que me pasara lo mismo que ella, pero en vez de hacerle caso a mi lado "Racional", me quede allí plantada, mirando fijamente a quien yo sabía desde este momento, iba a ser mi perdición.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi, una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su bello rostro y no pude más que devolverla

_"¿Me permitiría la bella dama hacerle compañía esta noche?"_ creí que me desmayaría por la vos tan dulce y el tono caballeroso que uso, tarde un poquito en responderle, pero lo hice

_"Estaría encantada de contar con su compañía, caballero" _le guiñé un ojo, todo nerviosismo había quedado atrás

**Rosalie POV:**

Estaba bailando sensualmente con el chico, con el que me había dejado la pequeña duende, sus musculosos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y mis brazos viajaban desde su cuello, hasta sus hombro, o en ocasiones a su pecho, sabía como moverse y debo decir que muy pocos chicos se movían tan bien como él lo hacía, el chico, que me había dicho se llamaba Emmet, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero lo que realmente llamaba completamente mi atención, era su cara.

La primera impresión que te llevabas al verlo era la de un chico intimidante, pero su cara era todo lo contrario, era hermosa, pero sus fracciones eran aniñadas y me encantaba que me sonriera, por que cuando lo hacía, dos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, su tez era completamente blanca, sus ojos de un marrón claro y su pelo negro lo llevaba desordenado. Era sencillamente perfecto para mi.

Por ello cuando sus labios buscaron mi boca, simplemente correspondí con la misma fuerza a ese beso que prometía ser realmente apasionado y por que no, el mejor beso de mi vida. Nuestras bocas crearon una danza de perfecta coordinación.

**Edward POV:**

Bese con ahínco su boca, intentando dejar grabado en mis labios, mí boca, el sabor de sus besos que desde hacía rato que me habían vuelto loco, no quería que llegara el momento de tener que irme, por que sabía que no iba a poder sacarla de mi mente ni por un segundo.

Maldita la hora en que Emmet acordó encontrarnos en la puerta del antro seis y treinta de la mañana, solo me quedaba medía hora para estar en su compañía, para seguir teniéndola entre mis brazos y explorar su boca con la mía.

Intento romper el beso, pero no la deje, en el momento que separo su boca de la mía, capture su labio inferior con mis dientes y la atraje nuevamente hacía mi... estaba dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo de sus besos, aunque sea por los pocos minutos que me quedaban en su compañía.

Su boca era adictiva, al menos en mi caso, era cálida y sabía estúpendamente, posé una mano en su espalda y la atraje aun más hacía mí, tanto que ya no había ni un espacio entre ella y yo.

Finalmente me tuve que separar de ella por la falta de aire, respire agitadamente, mandándola fijamente, ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando regularizar su respiración, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados los mantenía entre abiertos. Sonreí para mis adentros, probablemente me había entusiasmado un poco con el beso,_** ¨probablemente te obsecionaste un poco con ella¨ **_la pequeña voz en mi cabeza, hizo acto de presencia, la ignore, por que sabía que era la verdad, estaba obsesionado con la pequeña chica que tenía entre mis brazos, estaba obsesionado desde la primera vez que la vi.

Pero algo dentro mío me gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era más que una simple obsesión, mucho más.

La abrace contra mi, sin querer irme y alejarme de ella, me estremecí cuando enterró su cara en mi cuello y dejo un dulce beso entre la unión de mi hombro y mi cuello.

Solo me separe de ella cuando la alarma de mi móvil vibro en mi pantalón, deje de abrazarla y tome delicadamente su cara entre mis manos, depositando suaves besos sobre sus labios, alargue apenas un poco más el último beso.

Apoye mi frente contra la suya y solté un suspiro y Bella me miro a los ojos, le devolví la mirada

_"Lo siento, Hermosa, pero me tengo que ir..." _hice una breve pausa y luego continué _"Mi primo y mi hermano me esperan en la puerta..."_

_"Descuida, supongo que mis amigas me deben estar buscando para irnos" _Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa

_"Adiós, Bella"_ la bese nuevamente, no pensaba irme sin darle un beso más "Cuidate mucho"

_"Lo mismo digo"_ Habló ella levantandose de mi regazó para que yo me pudiera levantar. Cuando estuve levantado bese castamente su boca y con cariño su mejilla y luego con pesar me aleje de ella.

**Bella POV:**

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se perdía entre la gente, un suspiro escapó de mi traicionera boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón en el que minutos antes estábamos él y yo...

Mi estomago experimentaba una horrible sensación de vació y mis manos - Que antes habían estado en su cuello- me cosquilleaban, como si les faltara el tacto de su piel y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desee que el me hubiese pedido mi número de móvil, el cual, a ningún chico que conocía n cualquier antro le daba.

Simplemente los consideraba cosa de una noche, solo un beso, pero con él, con Edward... Ags, era frustrante sentir tantas cosas diferentes de una sola vez, que todas tus ideas cambien por un simple chico, del cual solo sabía su nombre, que se había mudado hacía poco y su edad.

Pero es que la forma en la que me trataba, me dejo fascinada, ¨No te persigas, Bella, probablemente mañana ni te acordaras de él, como siempre¨ me dije mentalmente,.

Me levante del sillón y empecé a rondar por el lugar buscando a Rose y Alice, no había caminado demasiado cuando sentí que alguien aprisionaba mi brazo y me hacia darme la vuelta, puse mi mejor cara de fastidio y encare a esa persona... era un chico de aproximadamente un metro setenta, pelo rubio, ojos celeste y rostro aniñado, enarque una ceja esperando que se le borrara esa repugnante sonrisa que no se comparaba en nada a la de Edward y que hablara de una vez...

_"Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?" _rebusque rápidamente en mi cabeza su cara o alguna razón por la cual debería acordarme de él, pero simplemente no halle nada...

_"Mm... no, ¿Debería?" _respondió sincera y realmente con la duda pintada en mi cara

_"Bueno, nos conocimos hace dos sábados, aquí mismo"_ Dijo él, ¿Y pretendía que me acuerde?, usualmente me acuerdo de pocas personas que conozco aquí y procuró olvidarme de con quien estoy, solo me acuerdo de Lauren, Jessica y Alec, después, a nadie más.

_"Oh... Bueno, un placer volver a verte, pero me tengo que ir, adiós..." _intente acordarme de su nombre pero fue en vano, se dio cuenta por que él me lo recordó

_"Mike"_ asentí

_"Adiós Mike"_

**

Me desperté, sintiendo mis párpado pesados y mis ojos ardiendo, miré el reloj que había en la mesita de Luz que había al lado de la cama de Rose, eran apenas las dos del mediodía, aun así y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, me levante, intentando no hacer mucho ruido y no despertar a Alice y Rose que dormían profundamente...

Salí del cuarto de Rosalie y baje las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, a diferencia del sábado pasado, hoy no me había levantado con resaca, tal vez se debía a que no había tomado más de tres tragos, ya que el resto de la noche, estuve bastante ocupada bailando y besándome con Edward. Pare en seco y me lleve una mano a la cabeza confundida, sorprendida de acordarme de su nombre y que su rostro se viera tan claro en mi mente.

Me sorprendí a mi misma sentada en una de las banquetas altas de la cocina, tomando un café y experimentando el mismo vació que experimente la noche anterior por que él no estaba conmigo, por que probablemente no lo volvería a ver y eso sin saber el por que me desesperaba.

Ayer cuando finalmente había encontrado a mis amigas, habíamos vuelto a casa de Rose, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, ninguna había dicho nada, Alice tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro de la que apenas me había percatado, mientras que Rosalie soltaba pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando sacandome de mi ensoñación. Yo simplemente recordaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus brazos y sus manos sosteniendo firmemente mi cintura, su sonrisa ladina dirigida a mi y sus hermosos ojos verdes con ese brillo que no había podido descifrar y finalmente sus finos labios chocando contra los míos...

volví a decirme mentalmente que no me preocupara, que probablemente en uno, dos días solo seria una imagen difusa en mi mente y que no recordaria su nombre.

Estuve al rededor de una hora sola en la cocina, con pequeños momentos en los que él venia en mi cabeza, pero lo alejaba rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

Eran tres y cuarto cuando Rose y Alice se me unieron, Alice entro dando saltitos y su pelo corto todo revuelto, pero con la misma sonrisa que ayer pintada en su rostro, Rose por su parte, entro tranquila, con su pelo apenas despeinado y cara sería. Les regale una sonrisa, mi forma de decirles buenos días, pero solo Alice me la devolvió, Rose solo hizo una mueca que seguramente pretendía fuera una sonrisa.

_"¡Buenos días, Bellita!"_ no reprimí la mueca de asco ante ese apodo que chilló Alli.

_"Buenos días a ti también, Alli, pero no me digas Bellita... buenos días, Rose"_

_"No tan buenos, pero bueh"_ me dijo ella suspirando.

_"¿Una mala noche?" _interrogó Alice, mientras danzaba por la cocina buscando dos tazas y sirviendo café en ellas, según parecía ellas tampoco tenían resaca.

_"No exactamente, pero no me gusta romper mis propias reglas y me frustra haber soñado toda la noche... bueno mejor dicho mañana, con el chico con el que estuve anoche." _suspire, la entendía perfectamente, no recordaba haber soñado con él, pero si que no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward desde que había despertado.

_"Y tu, Alli, ¿por qué tan sonriente?" _cuestione cuando Rose dejo de hablar y supe no diría nada más

_"Por que ayer conocí al hombre perfecto, el candidato perfecto para el amor de mi vida" _rodé los ojos, eso era tan, Alice, mientras que Rose y yo luego de malas experiencias, habíamos cambiado bastante, poniéndonos varias reglas - que estábamos rompiendo hoy- Alice, ella simplemente seguía buscando al amor de su vida, pero mientras tanto, se divertía con nosotras._ "Y no saben como besa chicas, me dio el mejor beso de toda mi vida y estoy casi segura que lo voy a volver a ver"._

Si Alice lo decía, yo le creía, hace tiempo aprendí a no apostar contra ella... ahora, me gustaría tener tan en claro como ella que volvería a ver a Edward...

Alice se entretuvo hablandonos a Rose y a mi, sobre un tal Jasper, el chico que según ella era todo un caballero y era el amor de su vida, digamos...

"_Chicas, es el amor de mi vida, estoy segura"_

_"Alice, dijiste lo mismo del último chico con el que saliste y resulto ser un patán"_ le recordó Rosalie, yo asentí freneticamente con mi cabeza

_"Lo sé, lo sé, pero de verdad creo que esta vez si es el amor de mi vida"_

"_Pero ¡Apenas lo conoces!" _Chillé, si me decía que hablaba de simple atracción, bueno, pero la chica ya estaba hablando de amor, solo una vez en su vida lo vio.

_"¿Y qué?, ¿No creen en el amor a primera vista?" _Realmente yo no, y por la cara de Rose, supuse que ella tampoco, la pequeña duende soltó un fuerte suspiro "Bueno, yo si creo chicas"

Simplemente me encogí de hombros y Rosalie hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia.

_"Por favor, dejemos este tema atrás, no tendríamos que estar pensando en esos tres chicos..." _no se que cara puse, pero Rose me miro y asintió "Sí, Bells, es muy obvio que estas pensando en alguien"

Aclaro mi duda, ya que yo no les había hablado de Edward y no había tenido intención de hacerlo, mientras menos hablara de él, mejor sería para mi salud mental... o eso creía...

_"Vamos a ver películas a tu cuarto Rose, no tengo ganas de salir hoy"_ propuse yo, realmente, cero ánimos tenía de salir.

_"De acuerdo, hace mucho que no hacemos eso... estaría bien" _Alice sonrió ampliamente y se fue rumbo a las escaleras pegando saltitos, nosotras la seguimos.

**Edward POV:**

Los días luego de haber ido a aquel antro, pasaban demasiado lento para mi gusto, no había un solo día en el que ella no viniera a mi cabeza y mi cuerpo extrañaba su cercanía, pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de idiota en la cara... no le era indiferente a mi ángel, y ello me ponía eufórico, si digo _mí_, por que aunque ella no era nada mío y solo la había visto dos veces en mio vida y una hablado y estado en su compañía, haría hasta lo imposible por volver a verla y que fuera para mi... solo para mi.

No era yo el único que se comportaba raro, no, Jasper, mi siempre serio hermano, desde ese día que salimos del antro tenía plantada en su rostro una sonrisa de típico enamorado, lo único que me había dicho era que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta, lo cual dudaba ya que para mi, Bella lo era...

Emmet, bueno era Emmet, pero a pesar de ello,también se comportaba un poco fuera de lo normal, me pregunte varias veces y al fin y al cabo, alguien había logrado llamar la completa atención de mi primo... algo me decía que si y me alegre por ello, haber si así dejaba de revolcarse con toda chica con faldas que pasara por delante de él...

Ese día en el antro, me había acobardado, demasiado... las ganas de pedirle el móvil a Bella no me faltaron, lo que me falto fue valentía, no quería parecer demasiado desesperado por volver a verla y mucho menos quería un rechazo de su parte, por ello mismo ahora me carcomía por dentro, pensando en que haría si ella no llegaba a ir el sábado a Luna nueva, por que si, aunque no me gustaba frecuentar esos lugares, con tal de verla, volvería a ir...

* * *

Holaa.. Hey... mil gracias x sus Reviews, favoritos, alertas :)....

Realmente me alegra que les guste, y perdon x la tardanza, pero no es el unico fic que tengo y ademas el colegio, digamos que en estas últimas cuatro semanas no tuve respiro realmente...

y los capis que escribi lo voy haciendo de apoquito....

Respecto al fic... primeramente ellos únicamente se veran dentro del antro... como podran imaginar, Edward tardara un poco en pedir el móvil de Bella y con respecto a Jasper y Emmet, digamos que ninguna va a ssaber que ellos tres se conocen... ya más adelante veran el por que....

En fin... me fuii..besiitoss

y hasta el prox cap!! que no creo escribirlo hasta actualizar "La vida sigue" que digamos que lo tengo algo abandonado xD...

Tatty


	7. Juego bajo mis propias reglas

_**Capítulo 07**_

_**"Juego bajo mis propias reglas"**_

_**[**__No quiero dejarme atrapar, no quiero perder libertad __**]**_

**Emmet POV:**

Un completo estúpido, así me sentía, un completo estúpido, cómo me había dejado a mi mismo fijarme más de lo que debería en aquella chica. Ahora por ello, no podía evitar la ansiedad que sentía por volver a besarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace ya tres, cuatro días atrás, sí, cuatro días por que ya estábamos a miércoles.

Se me hacía sumamente raro el hecho de que una chica rondara por "tanto" tiempo por mi mente, usualmente eso solo me pasaba cuando la chica en cuestión se hacía la difícil y como era obstinado, no paraba de buscarla hasta que conseguía lo que quería. Pero con esa chica, algo había cambiado conmigo y lo podía sentir, no sabía lo que era, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro. Nada en mi vida volvería a ser igual.

**Rosalie POV:**

Juro por lo que más amo -que son mi colección de zapatos D&G- que si volvía a ver a ese chico grandote con cara de niño, lo mataría, solo por la simple razón de hacerme romper todas las reglas que me había impuesto luego de lo que nos había pasado a Bella y a mi.

No me parecía justo el hecho de que solo con unos cuantos roces y algún que otro beso, desequilibrara mi mundo y me haya hecho romper la mayoría de mis reglas.

Pero me odiaba o me quería matar a mi misma por haber roto mi principal regla No interesarse en nadie que conociste en un antro, no para más que unos simples besos y acá me ven sin poder dejar de pensar en ese estúpido chico que me había dejado flechada.

Gruñi audiblemente.

-Juro que si lo vuelvo a cruzar y me busca, no le haré las cosas tan sencillas- Oh sí, no la tendría tan fácil esta vez, como que me llamo, Rosalie Lillian Hale, que no.

Después de todo, jugar un poco no viene nada mal.

**Alice POV:**

Me deje caer en mí cama tamaño King, sujetando fuertemente mí móvil contra mi pecho, estaba completamene segura que conocer a Jasper, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida- claro sacando el hecho de tener las mejores amigas del mundo-, volví a mirar la pantalla de mi móvil t solté un largo suspiro leyendo el mensaje nuevamente.

_No veo la hora de que por fin llegue el sábado_

_y poder volver a verte al fin._

_Que sueñes bonito_

_Besos_

_Jasper_

Como no soñar bonito, si lo más probable era que él estuviera en esos sueño y yo tampoco veía la maldita hora de que llegué sábado, lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a verlo, volver a besarlo- Por que sí, en el antro ya lo había besado- ansiaba besar sus finos labios nuevamente y poder sentir su dulce aroma cerca de mi. Pero por sobre todo y aunque parezca extraño, quería volver a escuchar su dulce y pacífica voz.

Pensando en un lindo chico rubio y de ojos celestes, me quede dormida.

**Bella POV:**

Desperté de golpe incorporándome en mi cama, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y podía sentir las pequeñas gotitas de sudor de mi frente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, seguramente tenía fiebre o algo, pero no era lo que realmente me preocupaba, no claro que no.

Eran las tres de la mañana de la madrugada del jueves y por cuarta noche consecutiva, había soñado con sus ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que había descubierto el sábado pasado y lo que peor me ponía, era el hecho de que no había olvidado su nombre, ni como era, ni como se sentía el tocar sus cálidas mejillas y el tener sus brazos alrededor de mi.

Me deje caer nuevamente sobre mi cama y tome una de las almohadas que me sobraban, tapandome con ella mi rostro , pegué un pequeño grito de frustración. Lo que más me preocupaba eran las ganas que tenía de volver a verlo.

Mierda, por qué a Dios le encantaba tanto complicarme la vida, ¿No había sido suficiente lo de mi accidente? ¿Y qué James me engañara con la puta de Tanya?, tan difícil era el entender que no quería volver a sentir nada parecido a lo que había sentido alguna vez por James, no era que me gustara vivir en el pasado, ni andar pensando en ello todo el tiempo, pero cosas como las que sentía en este momento por Edward, había sentido la primera vez que vi a James, pero por Edward era con mucha más fuerza.

Decidí dejar de pensar en estupideces, después de todo, dudaba mucho volver a verlo alguna vez y mucho más que él me recordara o quisiera volver a estar, aunque fuese un rato conmigo, era mucho más de lo que yo, si estuviera interesada, podría pedir. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, diciendome mentalmente que mañana sería otro día y que el sábado encontraría la manera de no volver a pensar en él. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él.

**

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, fue gracias al sol entrando por entre medio de las cortinas y dandome justo en l rostro, sentí mi garganta completamente seca. Al fin y al cabo seguramente ayer si había tenido fiebre. Me levante y me dirigí a mi baño, una vez allí me lave los dientes y me metí en la duchas tomando un relajante y largo baño.

Me cambie y deje mi pelo en una coleta alta con algunos mechones escapando del agarre, baje las escaleras cuidadosamente y llegué a la cocina encontrando a Reneé sentada mirando la TV y tomando lo que suponía era un café.

"Buenos días, ¿Y Charlie?" pregunté yendo a servirme un café, le di la espalda mientras me respondía

"Buenos días y tu padre fue a la comisaría, termino antes su vacaciones, según parece, lo necesitan" Dijo restándole importancia y siguiendo con la mirada fija en la tele, rode los ojos y me quede apoyada sobre la mesada mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a mi café. Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, en mi era normal, usualmente ella insiste en tener "conversaciones", agradecí el hecho de que esta mañana no intentara nada. Luego de que Reneé terminara su café, se levanto, lavo su taza y se dirigió escaleras arriba, fruncí el ceño, estaba rara, no era usual el que este tan, pero tan callada. Solo esperaba que no se traiga ningún experimento raro entre manos.

**

Me aferre al asiento del auto de Allie, me gustaba la velocidad, si, pero no me gustaba el modo en que manejaba Alice, desviando cada dos segundos su mirada del maldito camino y ¿Todo por qué?, por hablar Con Rose y conmigo ¡Dios!, ¡Si no hacía falta que nos mirara para hablar!.

"¡Allie!, ¡O miras el camino o bajas la velocidad!" Le grité histérica, ella me miro al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y luego volvía su vista al camino, cuando estuve segura que no la apartaría, descise mi agarre del asiento.

"Eres realmente exagerada Bells, sabes que manejo perfectamente aunque no tenga todo el tiempo mi vista en el camino" Dijo ella, esta vez, sin apartar la vista del frente

"Lo sé, Allie, no me preocupas tú precisamente, si no los bestias a los que les dan hoy en día la licencia"

"Claro, y después dicen que las mujeres somos las que causamos accidentes" Rezongo Rose desde el asiento trasero cuando se escucho una fuerte frenada a solo unos pocos autos delante de nosotras, que según parecía manejaba un hombre, chasqueé la lengua, puras patrañas, nosotras causábamos menos accidentes que ellos "¡No veo la hora de que lleguemos a la pista de Skate!"

"No me parece la mejor idea ir, además si Reneé llega a enterarse estarás en serios problemas, Bells" Dijo Alice negando con la cabeza ante el comentario de Rose "Sabes que te tiene estrictamente prohibido volver a subirte a una patineta"

"Ya sé, pero paso un año de eso ya y fue por que tuve una no muy agradable distracción" repliqué, Reneé no tenía por que enterarse de esto

"Como digas, por cierto ¿Reneé no te había ordenado que tires tu Skate?" Preguntó la duendecillo confundida, yo sonreí

"Sí, pero digamos que yo ella solo sabía de la existencia de una tabla, pero al igual que Rose, tenía otra de repuesto" Conteste orgullosa

"De verdad Bella, no deberías hacer esto y además no llevas la ropa adecuada" Eso último lo admitía, un mini Short no era lo mejor para andar en Skate, ero era esto o pollera o pantalón de Jean, lo cual era sumamente incomodo y si salía con pantalones deportivos o más holgados Reneé sospecharía

"Eso es lo de menos ahora, Allie- Agradecí el apoyo de Rosalie y le sonreí por el espejo retrovisor, ella me devolvió la sonrisa" Y no va a volver a pasar lo mismo nuevamente, quedate tranquila.

Finalmente Alice se había rendido y seguido manejado, llegando así, casi enseguida a la maravillosa pista de Skate, al pisar nuevamente la pista, me acordé de la primera vez que me subí a una tabla, había terminado de espaldas en el suelo y con un fuerte dolor. Oculté una risa mientras apoyaba la tabla en el suelo y empezaba a deslizarme despacio, volviendome a acostumbrar, vi a Rose hacer un_ Pop shove it_, mientras que la pequeña Allie se encontraba parada en una esquina observandome de forma reprobatoria, decidí ignorarla e hice un _Kickflip_, Eran trucos básicos, pero después de haber estado casi más de un años sin subirnos a una tabla, no queríamos arriesgarnos, además estando Alice presente sería una tortura, ella odiaba todo lo relacionado con el Skate y más aun desde hacía un año. Rose y yo estuvimos un largo rato haciendo algunos trucos o simplemente deslizándonos con la tabla, uniéndonos a cada rato con Alice que se encontraba sentada en un banco bebiendo un refresco y mirando aburrida alrededor, donde había más gente con tablas y haciendo trucos o deslizándose por las rampas- a las cuales me moría por ir pero sabía que mi amiga pelinegra haría un escandalo si tan solo me acercaba un poco o le daría u ataque- Pude ver como Rosalie también reprimía sus ganas de ir hacía las rampas las miraba con añoranza a diferencia de Allie que las miraba con puro recelo.

"Por que mires las rampas así no se desvanecerá" Le dije burlona, ella me miro sin ninguna pisca de humor

"Ojalá desaparecieran, así tendría la certeza de que jamas volverás a subirte a una"

"No te preocupes, te prometo que no me volveré a subir a una" no al menos mientras ella estuviera presente, quería mucho a Alice, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacer algo que tanto me gustaba y me hacía sentir libre solamente por el miedo de algo que ya había pasado.

"Realmente me preocupan, pero sobre todo por que esto es muy poco femenino, chicas" Comentó Alice intentando sacar la incomodidad del aire, le sonreí, era verdad no era una actividad muy femenina que digamos, pero tanto a Rose como a mi nos hacía sentir completamente libres y bien.

"Bueno, gustos son gustos, duende, así como nos gusta esto y además a Rose le encanta todo lo referido a motores o autos, a ti te encanta todo lo referido a la moda" Dije mientras que distraída intentaba hacer un truco, lo que provoco que me saliera mal y me cayera al suelo golpeando mis rodillas contra este. Gemí por el dolor del raspón, tome mi rodilla entre mis manos y mire.

Tenía una herida bastante grande al costado de mi rodilla y en la otra pierna un gran golpe que se torno rojo, me saldría un muy bonito moretón.

"Te dije que no era buena idea esto, no vas a poder usar ni polleras, ni shorts, ni mini shorts si no quieres que Reneé se entere" Me ayudo a levantarme y tomando mi tabla nos dirigimos hacía el auto, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde y como no, Alice quería ir al centro comercial, pero primero debíamos curar mi herida" Vamos a ir al hospital" Dijo ella, la mire incrédula, ¡Era solo un raspón y un golpe!.

"Alice, es solo un raspón" dijo mi amiga

"Lo sé, pero cualquiera de nuestras casas queda lejos y el hospital nos queda cerca" respondió ella, me hundí en el asiento, odiaba profundamente los hospitales, principalmente el olor a desinfectante, mezclado con lavandina que había en ellos, hacía que mi estomago se revolviera. Permanecí callada durante todo el viaje mientras que Rose le subía a la Radio.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

What's wrong with me? (¿Qué hay de malo en mi?)

Why do I feel like this? (¿Por qué me siento así?)

I'm going crazy now (Me estoy volviendo loca ahora)

Empecé a mover mis hombros y mi cabeza si darme cuenta cuando Disturbia de Rihanna lleno mis oído, concentrarme en la canción hizo que olvidara un poco el dolor de mi rodilla.

_No more gas in the rig __**(No hay mas gas en la plataforma)**_

_Can't even get it started __**(no se puede incluso conseguirlo empezado)**_

_Nothing heard, nothing said (__**Nada se escucha, nada dice)**_

_Can't even speak about it __**(No se puede incluso hablar de ello)**_

_All my life on my head__** (Estoy mareada)**_

_Don't want to think about it (__**No quiero pensar en ello)**_

_Feels like I'm going insane (__**Siento como que me estoy volviendo loca)**_

_Yeah (__**Sí)**_

Tamborileé mis dedos sobre mi tabla de Skate que reposaba en mi regazo, llegamos unos cinco minutos después al horrible hospital, salí del auto y empecé a caminar al lado de Rose hacia las puertas, claro esta, rengueando.

Llevaba al igual que rosalie, mi tabla en la mano, no sea cosa que alguien nos la robara o Alice aprovechando que la perdimos de vista las rompiera.

una ves dentro del tan... blanco hospital, me deje caer en una de las sillas de espera, mientras que Rosalie y Alice se acercaban a un rincón donde estaba la recepcionista.

hice una mueca cuando flexione mi rodilla y cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme en otra cosa y no de la sangre que había en mi rodilla y en la de otras personas que se encontraban también a a espera de ser atendidas.

**Edward POV:**

Salí de mi coche, dejando a Jasper ayudando a Emmet, el cual según el se había roto el tobillo, no podía ser tan dramático, probablemente seria una simple torcedura y que con un día dos de descanso, estaría bien... Camine hacía las puertas del hospital, dispuesto a ir a dar los datos de Emmet para que lo atendieran, podría hacer que mi padre lo atienda rápido, pero seguramente abría gente con más urgencia que la de mi primo.

Traspacé la puerta y recorrí el lugar buscando el escritorio, si bien mi papá trabajaba acá, no conocía aun el hospital. Pero al recorrer con la mirada el lugar me encontré con mi ángel, estaba sentada en una de las sillas de espera, con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro, la recorrí con la mirada, buscando alguna herida, me dije en una de sus piernas - hermosa por cierto- que mantenía extendida y que por ella se escurría una pequeña linea de sangre, me pude dar cuenta que tenía una herida grande en la rodilla, me pregunte con que se la había hecho. mi pregunta fue respondida al ver sobre su regazo y sostenida por sus manos una tabla de Skate.

tuve ganas de acercarme y besarla de nuevo, poder oler su perfume y estrecharla entre mis brazos, me había vuelto loco esos día pensando en ella, me decidí a acercarme a ella, pero una vos proveniente de afuera mi lo impidió.

"¡Eddie!, ¡Ayudame, no puedo apoyar el pie! ¡Me duele!" lloriqueó mi hermano desde afuera, mire en su dirección, Jasper pasaba una mano por su espalda sosteniendolo y tratando de hacer que avance, pero mi primo se negara, haciendo que Jasper hiciera mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, bufé, mire indeciso a ambos lados, a mi ángel y a mi primo.

"¡EDDIE!" Lloriqueó más fuerte, me dirigí en su dirección resignado, si por su culpa cuando entraba no la veía, juro que mataría a Emmet McCarthy


	8. Let it be

**Capítulo 08:**_**Let it be**_

_Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando tu nublas mi mente_

**Edward POV:**

Llegué a la altura donde se encontraban Jasper y Emmet, a este último le dirigí una mirada colérica, él y sus malditos caprichos. Pase mi brazo por su espalda y él paso uno de sus enormes brazos por mis hombros, con la ayuda de Jasper intentamos avanzar levantandolo un poco, pero era algo un poco complicado, más si tu primo, en vez de ayudarte, hacía fuerza hacía abajo, para hacer las cosas más difíciles.

_"Emmet, vas a tener que dejar de comer un poco, pesas demasiado" _Se quejó mi hermano por no poder despegar sus pies del piso

_"Lo mío no es gordura, lo mío es puro músculo"_ Replicó Emmet defendiéndose, sonreí para mis adentros

_"Lo dudo, con todo lo que comes por día, no puede ser músculo, además tus músculo son gracias a los esteroídes" _Comenté yo haciendome el desinteresado, pero dio resultado, Emmet apoyo todo su peso contra el pie "Lastimado" y me encaro, una sonrisa ladina apareció en mis labios.

_"¡Yo no uso esteroídes!... ¡Todo esto!" _Se señalo el cuerpo y juro que tuve ganas de explotar de la risa_" ¡Es a base de horas de gimnasio!"_

Era conciente de lo que decía Emmet era verdad, pero era divertido hacerlo rabiar de vez en cuando, ademas, su teatro de chico lastimado se le había ido por el tubo, no tenía absolutamente nada en su pie.

_"Lo sé, como también sé que no tienes absolutamente nada en tu pie y que solo nos hiciste venir para que veamos como persigues a las enfermeras jóvenes" _Le dije dandome la vuelta y dirigiéndome nuevamente hacía las puertas del hospital, esperando que mi ángel aun estuviera ahí.

Quise golpear repetidamente mi cabeza contra la pared al entrar y ver que no se encontraba allí... _¿podía tener tanta mala suerte?._

Me dispuse a recorrer los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrarla, estuve más de media hora y nada, estaba empezando a frustrarme, no podía haberse ido, no aun, tenía que encontrarla. Volví a la entrada y la busque nuevamente con la mirada, nada, no estaba. Me deje caer sobre una silla viendo como Emmet flirteaba con una enfermera que estaba en un costado, negué con la cabeza y me pregunté donde estaría Jasper.

**Bella POV:**

Cobarde, eso me repetía mi querida conciencia a cada segundo y lo admitía era una cobarde. ¿Por qué?, fácil, por que había huido luego de ver a Edward fuera del hospital, agradecí el hecho de que él no me viera, o al menos eso creo. Luego de verlo me había levantado rapidamente de a silla, con dificultad y luego de agarrar a mis amigas por sus brazos las arrastre hacía otras salida.

Cuando me preguntaron por que la prisa por irme, les dije que Reneé me había llamado y me necesitaba, les dije que no se preocuparan por mi herida que alguna excusa le daría, pero necesitaba salir ya de allí, no se habían tragado mucho mi cuento, menos al ver que las arrastraba hacía otra salida.

Ahora estábamos en el Porsche de Alice rumbo a mi casa y habíamos pasado por una farmacia a comprar alcohol, algodón y una gaza para curar yo misma mi herida... y eso estábamos asiendo yo y Rose en el asiento trasero.

_"Auch, auch, auch" _me queje ante el ardor del alcohol

_"Bells, tuviste heridas peores, deja de quejarte"_ dijo la rubia mirándome exasperada, la verdad, no me dolía tanto, pero me encantaba molestarla, le sonreí inocentemente

_"No puedo evitarlo" _contesté, sonreí sin que me viera _"Aunch"_ Me miro mal y ahogué una risita

_"Vuelve a quejarte y te vuelvo todo el alcohol en la herida_" me puse sería y no volví a quejarme, una cosa era un poco de alcohol con algodón, pero otra distinta era tanto alcohol puro de una sola vez.

_"para qué te necesita Reneé, Bells" _preguntó mi pequeña amiga concentrándose en el camino, la mire

_"No me dijo, solo que necesitaba hablar conmigo" _mentí, esperando que sea creíble

_"a ver con que locura sale"_ comentó Rosalie, asentí

**

Mis amigas me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa y luego se fueron, entre tranquila, sabiendo que no había nadie en ella, si no tendría que andar escondiéndome de Reneé para que no viera mi pierna lastimada, me dirigía mi habitación y me cambie los mini shorts por un pantalón deportivo.

Horas después estaba en mi cama acostada, reprochandome a mi misma por mi huida, eso solo me demostraba que, Edward, era más importante de lo que me gustaría que fuese.

**

_"Chicas, por favor, no me pueden decir esto ahora, venimos diciendo que iríamos hace una semana"_ Lloriqueó Alice sentada en mi cama y mirándonos a mi y a Rose

_"Realmente no tengo ganas, Alice"_ Dijo Rosalie mirándola

_"Yo menos, necesito despejar mi cabeza" _Vi a Rose asentir en acuerdo conmigo.

_"Por favor, tengo que ir, chicas y no puedo ir sola" _nos rogó _"Necesito que vayamos, necesito ver a alguien"_

_"Lo siento, Allie, pero realmente, si no despejo mi cabeza e vuelvo loca" _nos miro entre decepcionada, enojada e indignada

_"Mil veces las acompañe aunque yo no tuviera ganas, mil veces me uní a sus juegos de estar con chicos por diversión, no es un capricho, necesito verlo"_

Se preguntaran... ¿Por qué la escena?... Fácil, había llegado sábado y ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron mis amigas, yo había decidido no ir hoy al antro, dado que cada vez era peor y no paraba de pensar en ese chico ni un minuto y si quería despejar mi cabeza no me convenía, ir y correr el riesgo de encontrarlo, aunque fuera poco probable. No había contado con que Rosalie, había decidido tampoco ir, y por eso Alice se estaba enojando con nosotras, por no querer ir, cuando ella se tenía que encontrar con supuestamente ella, el amor de su vida.

No lo hacía de mala, pero realmente no quería arriesgarme a que mi cabeza, terminara peor de lo que estaba, aparte de que aun me dolía la rodilla y más aun al flexionarla, lo cual no me dejaba moverme mucho, ni hablar de bailar.

_"Chicas, por favor, les aseguro que la van a pasar genial... por favor, no me hagan esto, no hoy" _Su vos se cortaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, usualmente eso le pasaba cuando estaba desesperada o con bronca, supuse que era un poco de las dos, miré a Rosalie y ella me miró a mi, suspiramos a la vez y asentimos con la cabeza.

_"De acuerdo, iremos"_ dijo la rubia rendida, la pequeña pixie, empezó a botar en mi cama dando aplausos, feliz. Negué con la cabeza y reí...

_"Genial, ¡Yo elijó su vestuario!"_ me deje caer en mi cama y enterré mi cara en la almohada... seria una larga, tarde/noche...

**

Me encontraba dando vueltas por el antro, hacía rato que habíamos llegado y Alice apenas aviamos entrado había desaparecido, poco tiempo después, le siguió Rose, creo haberla visto por ahí histeriqueando a algún chico y finalmente quede to, que al contrario de lo de siempre, que era ir a los vip, me dedique a dar un par de vueltas, se complica con la gente bailando, pero yendo por las partes de las paredes no tanto, ya era la décima vez maso menos que al pasar me tocaban el pelo, ¿de enserio creen que por tocarnos el pelo les amos a dar importancia?, odiaba que me tocaran el pelo en un antro, realmente era una sensación horrible y me estaba fastidiando, si alguien más me tocaba el pelo, me daría vuelta y le diría unas cuantas cosas... me dirigí caminó a las escaleras, dispuesta a subir al nivel de arriba, pero no llegué muy lejos, cuando volví a sentir que me tocaban el pelo, me di vuelta con toda la intensión de que las palabras salieran solas, pero al ver a la persona frente a mi - que aun tenía un mechón de mi pelo entre sus manos- deje de respirar, frente a mi estaba mi perdición, la razón por la cual no quería venir y el ocupante de mi cabeza en toda la semana, no dije nada, él me regalo una sonrisa ladina, y se acerco un poco más a mi cara o mejor dicho a mi oído.

_"¿Te acuerdas de mí, Bella?"_ se me erizo la piel cuando su aliento choco contra mi oído y más aun al darme cuenta que él se acordaba de mi... ahora ¿Cómo no acordarme de él?, para mi desgracia lo recordaba muy bien, el muy maldito había estado perturbandome toda la semana, hacíendome desear sus besos y sus caricias y escuchar esa aterciopelada voz. Me miró a los ojos esperando mi respuesta.

_"Si me acuerdo" _Contesté apenas con aliento, estaba demasiado cerca para poder pensar claramente. su sonrisa, ante más palabras, se agrando aun más... _¡Como amaba esa sonrisa!._

"_Me alegro de que así sea_" contestó él, lo mire y me miro fijamente, fue acercando su rostro al mio y me beso suavemente en mi mejilla, recorriendo con besos el caminó hacía mi oído nuevamente _"Toda la semana no pude borrarte de mi cabeza, deseaba volver a besarte"_

quise decirle que a mi me paso igual, pero realmente las palabras no querían salir de mi boca y agradecía que así fuera, no quería que esas palabras salieran de mi boca

_"¿Puedo?"_ pregunto muy cerca de mis labios, su alieno choco contra ellos, no sabía que contestarle, quería, pero a la vez no... no sabía que pasaría luego. mi abuela siempre decía que a las cosas había que dejarlas ser, fluir, por primera vez en mi vida le hice caso, que sea lo que dios, el destino quiera que sea.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y él hizo lo mismo, jadee al sentir su cálida boca contra la mía, no era consciente hasta ahora de cuanto había anhelado su boca, definitivamente, este chico era mi completa perdición. mis manos volaron hacía su cuello y él abrazo mi cintura, elevándome, separándome unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, suponía, para no estar tan encorvado, enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para estar más pegada a él, admito que mi rodilla dolió, pero no me importaba, Edward simplemente hizo que mi espalda chocara contra la pared, posando sus manos en mis piernas. Era cierto que estábamos en un antro y por ello agradecía el hecho de que estábamos en una esquina de las más oscuras del lugar, no nos podrían ver, salvo que miraran muy fijamente.

_**Ella tiene algo que a mi me hipnotiza, Ella me hechiza, **_

_**sera su sonrisa o su manera de bailar.**_

_**Ella tiene algo que a mi me hipnotiza, Ella me hechiza, **_

_**sera su sonrisa o su manera de bailar **_

_**Mai muevete, que yo quiero darte **_

_**mai muevete (dale papi azotame duro) **_

_**mai muevete, que yo quiero darte **_

_**mai muevete (dale papi azotame duro) **_

Su lengua chocaba con la mía, formando una sincronizada danza, la cual no quería que terminara nunca, su boca recorrió cada recoveco de la mía, explorándola a fondo y yo hice lo mismo. mis manos se perdieron en su cabello, desordenándolo despacio, era placentero el acariciarlo, era completamente suave.

Él mordió mi labio inferior, dolió, sí, pero un dolor completamente dulce, al cual estaría dispuesta a someterme mil veces, si era por él. Saboreé su boca, todo lo que pude, disfrutando de cada caricia que su lengua le hacía a la mía, por alguna razón no me sorprendió en absoluto el hecho de que su boca se amoldara perfectamente a la mía.

Rompí el beso muy a mi pesar, por la falta de aire, gustosa moriría ahogada por sus besos, pero necesitaba respirar, junte mio frente con la de él y lo contemple mientras intentaba regular mi respiración.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su boca estaba entreabierta recuperando el aire robado. Separe una mano de su cuello y la dirigía a su mejilla, la acaricié suavemente y pronto me encontré delineando sus labios con la punta de mis dedos, estan levemente hinchados y un poco más oscuros de lo normal, todo debido a nuestro beso.

Abrió los ojos y sus labios besaron suavemente mis dedos, le sonreí y agarrándome de sus hombros descise el agarre de mis piernas de su cintura.

_"Cada vez me vuelves más loco"_ comento él

_"En ocaciones la locura no es tan mala" _dije sonriendole, me sentía extrañamente completa, feliz, como hacía demasiado tiempo no me sentía. Tal vez era hora de no pensar en un mañana, solamente dejar que las cosas fluyeran, no ganaba absolutamente nada comiendome la cabeza. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura, Edward nublaba completamente todos mis sentidos. _"Nublas todos mis sentidos"_ Confesé

_"Te puedo asegurar que vos haces lo mismo con los mios" _Inclinó su cabeza hacía abajo, quedando cada vez más cerca de la mía, mis párpados se fueron cerrando, sintiendo el roce suave y la dulce tibieza de sus labios.

Sus labios sobre mis labios.

Su cuerpo contra mi cuerpo.

Sus manos en mi cintura, las mías en su cabello.

Sin ninguna prisa, despacio.

disfrutando de cada roce de nuestros labios.

**Jasper POV:**

Me encontraba ansioso en la barra del antro, esperando a que_ ella_, apareciera, estaba que moría de los nervios, apenas habíamos llegado, Emmet había tomado su caminó y Edward permanecido conmigo, no mucho tiempo ya que ni pasados quince minutos lo había echado de la barra, lo sé, muy grosero, pero no lo quería aquí a la hora de encontrarme con _ella_.

Tome de un tragó mi gancía, al tiempo que miraba para todos lados esperando verla aparecer entre la multitud de gente, sentí unas pequeñas y suaves manos cubrir mis ojos, me di la vuelta, haciendo que sus manos dejaran de taparme y quede a centímetros de su cara.

_"¿Me extrañaste?"_ como única respuesta no pude más que unir mis labios con los de _ella_, en un corto pero muy profundo beso.

_"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" _Pregunté abrazándola y pegándola a mi cuerpo, ella asintió sonriente_ "y tú, Alice, ¿Me extrañaste?"_

_"Como no te imaginas, amore"_ beso repetida y corta mente mis labios, separándose antes de poder corresponderle._ "Por poco y no puedo venir"_

_"¿Por qué?"_ agradecí que sí haya venido, realmente no me sentiría muy bien en ese momento, si no la veia

_"Mis amigas cancelaron a útimo momento, pero un para de, por favor y ojos llorosos la convencieron"_ le sonreí ampliamente

_"Eres una genia"_ la alagué

_"Lo sé"_ el guiñó de ojo que me dio, me dejo en claro que solo bromeaba

* * *

_Holaa... T_T No se imaginan lo que me costo escribir este capitulo, estuve horas, largas horas, perdí todo el día y recién lo termino... 1.25 de la madrugada xD... bueno, qeu decir, el segundoo encuentro de estos chicos, realmente, perdon si no pongo mucho de las otras parejas, pero no son exactamente mi fuerte._

_Para quien quiera saber como surgió esta historia, bueno, digamos que acordandome de un par de mis salidas a antros, conocí a un chico, que voló mi cabeza completamente y bueno, la escena en la que Bella Huyé, paso en la vida real (solo que en vez de en un hospital, fue en un centro comercial, pero no huío yo, más bien me escondí xD). y la escena en la que se encuentran - que el le toca el pelo- tambien paso. pero solo esa parte, después la descripción del beso, no, no era así la cosa xD..._

_Buenuu... espero les guste, realmente costo que saliera, pero lo logre, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos..._

**_¿Reviews?¿Abucheos?_**


	9. Más que simple atracción

**Capitulo 09**

**"Más que simple atracción"**

**Rosalie POV:**

Había dejado a Bella, poco después de que Alice desapareciera de nuestra vista, claro asegurándome que no le molestara, realmente no tenía ganas de ir al VIP era donde probablemente había ido Bella, por ello había decidido ir a la pista de baile y buscar a alguiencon quien histeriquear o simplemente bailar.

Me fui hacia la parte de la pisa de baile donde había estado el sábado pasado, deseando encontrar al grandulon, pero para no dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. Digamos que una especie de castigo por hacer que rompa mis reglas, y en este momento estaba rompiendo otra, por el solo simple hecho de estar buscándolo, no tendría que ser yo la que lo busque.

mire a mi alrededor, viendo si estaba por allí, no lo vi así que me decidí a bailar. Si bien lo estaba buscando, no sería yo quien le hablara o lo sacara a bailar. Empecé a mecer mis caderas al ritmo de la música, viendo como un chico- bastante guapo debo admitir- se paro delante mío y se empezó a mover a mi ritmo. Intento pegar su cuerpo al mio y tomarme de la cintura, pero simplemente me deshice de su agarre y mantuve la distancia, moviendome lo más perra que podía. Como disfrutaba el hecho de torturarlos.

balanceé mis caderas y lentamente comencé a bajar, sin apartar mi vista de la suya, vi como se mordió su labio inferior, me tragué una risa, pero no reprimí una sonrisa que seguramente a sus ojos parecía sexy más que de burla. Subí despacio y sentí unas manos grandes posarse en mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo, supe quien era, aun sin haberlo visto. Ese perfume era imposible de no reconocer. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, me era difícil no reconocerlo, solo con su toque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera. Una sonrisa se curvo en mis labios y comencé a moverme contra su cuerpo sin darme la vuelta.

Varios minutos después finalmente me di la vuelta y mis manos quedaron en sus hombros mientras continué moviendome contra su cuerpo

"Hola preciosa, ¿Me extrañaste?" hora de poner en marcha mi actuación. Lo mire extrañada

"Perdón, ¿Te conozco?" pregunté y me encanto ver como su sonrisa se borraba, quedando serió

"Tal vez deba refrescarte la memoria" comentó el grandote, lego se acercó lentamente para besarme, me tragué las ganas de besarlo y aparte mi cara hacía atrás, no permitiéndoselo.

"Lo siento, bonito. Pero esta noche tengo dueño" vi a Alec pasar por mi lado, supongo que directo a la barra, me solté como pude del grandote y tome del brazo a Alec, haciendo que se de la vuelta, no le di tiempo a decir absolutamente nada y lo bese. enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura y me pego más a él al tiempo que me respondía el beso. No podía mentir, Alec besaba como un dios, pero sinceramente el grandote lo hacía mucho mejor. Podía imaginarme la cara de shock que él debería tener en este momento y siendo como son los hombres como él, probablemente la furia lo estaba carcomiendo, al no conseguir lo que quería, aun besando a Alec abrí un poco mis ojos y mire hacía un costado, su cara era todo un poema, sonreí en el beso y adentre mi lengua en la boca de Alec, que me recibió gustoso.

**Edward Pov:**

Luego del apasionado beso que nos dimos, Bella me dirigió hacía la pista de baile del piso de arriba, la seguí gustoso, sin separar ni por un minuto mis manos de su cintura, pude ve que se le complicaba un poco el caminar, seguramente debido a su rodilla. Quería preguntarle como estaba, qué le había pasado. Pero no lo hice, tal vez pensaba que era una especie de acosador y se alejaba de mí. Una vez arriba, bailamos y charlamos y debes en cuando le daba cortos besos que ella me respondía.

Se sentía absolutamente bien el tener su espalda pegada a mi pecho, pero era un poco tortuoso el que su trasero rosara constantemente contra mi entre pierna.

Me ví sonriendo como en los últimos días, sin razón alguna, los días aunque se me hicieran eternos, tambien se hacían más llevaderos y menos pesados, solo por saber que la volvería a ver, por que estaba seguro de que la seguiría viendo, de alguna forma o de otra.

Bese lentamente su boca, pegandole a mi cuerpo y acaricie con suavidad su cara, la música seguía retumbando en el lugar y en mis oídos, pero para mí solo estaba ella y solo ella. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire roce mi nariz con la suya, ella río suavemente.

"¿Bella?" pregunté cuando estuvimos en una de las partes más calmadas del antro, pero no en los Vips.

"¿Sí?" me miro curiosa y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en mi rostro, realmente moría por pedirle su móvil, pero tenía miedo a una negativa o que ella no quisiera verme fuera de aquí.

"Este... bueno, se que por ahí es muy pronto... pero... ¿Me darías tu número de móvil?" Bella me miro indecisa, se notaba a leguas que tenía un debate en su interior, mí nerviosismo creció.

"Yo..." Empezó, pero la corte

"Realmente me gustas mucho y no hiciste más que volverme loco en esta semana, quiero conocerte y realmente un antro no es un buen lugar para conocer a alguien. ¿por favor?" vi un vestigio de duda en sus ojos. Puse mi cara de ojitos tristes, que según Esme, era imposible de negar algo cuando lo hacía, ella sonrió y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, Edward" Le sonreí ampliamente y saque mi móvil del bolsillo delantero de mis jeans, se lo tendí

"Agendalo" Ella lo tomo y de su bolsillo trasero, saco su móvil y me lo tendió, lo tome, tecleó rápidamente las teclas, yo hice lo mismo en su móvil. Cuando cada uno guardo el número en el móvil, nos devolvimos nuestros respectivos celulares.

"Perfecto" murmure contra sus labios mientras nos empezábamos a mover nuevamente al ritmo de la música. mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios saboreando el dulce sabor de su boca, que desde el sábado anterior, era mi perdición.

**Alice POV:**

Lo quería, hasta podría jurar que lo amaba, por más de que pareciera todo demasiado precipitado y solo lo había visto una ves en mi vida, dos, incluyendo esta. Estando con él sentía cosas que jamas había sentido con ningún otro chico, y cada vez que su rostro cruzaba mi mente no podía controlar la sonrisa estúpida que se curvaba en mis labios, las mariposas y los latidos de mi corazón eran una cosa imposible de calmar y al contrario de la mayoría, todo eso no me asustaba, sabía bien lo que quería y eso era estar con él. Sin importar que. Con solo tenerlo cerca me sentía feliz, radiante. Por eso mismo había insistido tanto para venir hoy al antro, sabía que esto que sentía por él no era un simple capricho, sabía que era algo mucho más fuerte. Por más de que mis amigas no me creyeran por que ya habían escuchado eso de mi boca antes, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que esta vez era de verdad y que Jasper era el hombre de mi vida. Con quien iba a querer estar por siempre.

Todo eso podría sonar demasiado cursi, pero era lo que en verdad pensaba.

"¿Jazz?" Susurre en su oído para que me escuchara por encima de la música. Lo sentí estremecer ligeramente, sonreí.

"Sí... Alli" dijo el medio dudoso.

"Por qué no salimos a tomar un poco de aire, la música me esta aturdiendo ya" le dije y era la absoluta verdad, ya sentía mi cabeza palpitar por lo alto de la música.

"Claro, lo que quieras, me es imposible negarte algo, pequeña" Le sonreí abiertamente y lo tome de la mano mientras nos encaminábamos hacía la puerta, esquivando a distintas personas. Me sorprendí un poco cuando pasamos caminando por la gente y a lo lejos vía Rose besando a Alec, ya lo había hecho una ves, es cierto, al igual que yo, pero habíamos dicho que no lo volveríamos a hacer. Pero me llego en la comprención cuando cerca de ellos vi a un chico muy grande mirarlos con furia y sí, ese era el juego que hoy jugaba Rosalie.

Cuando con Jasper estuvimos fuera del antro Nos sentamos en un banco no muy lejos del lugar, el se sento y yo me senté en su regazo, me abrazo contra su pecho y descanzo su barbilla en mi cabeza.

Estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada, conociendonos más, enterándonos de nuestros distintos gustos, él rió cuando se entero de mi pequeña obsesión por las compras.

Debes en cuando nos besábamos y finalmente nos encontramos arreglando para vernos en la semana, así no tendríamos que esperar tanto para vernos. Decidimos que nos hablaríamos por teléfono y arreglaríamos bien.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya eran casi las seis de la madrugada, hora en la que él me dijo que debía irse, no quería que se fuera, quería estar entre sus brazos por largo rato más. ¿Por que siempre un encuentro tiene que tener una despedida?, odio la vida...

Antes de las seis, me acompaño hasta la puerta del antro y se despidió de mi con un dulce beso.

"Nos vemos pronto" Me dijo antes d que entrara dentro del lugar nuevamente, le sonreí un poco. él se quedaría afuera esperando a los chicos con lo que había venido para irse.

**Bella POV:**

Me reprendí a mi misma por dejar que me afectara tanto el hecho de que él se tuviera que ir. Me empezaba a dar cuenta ahora que esto era mucho más grave de lo que imagine, pero sabía que no tenía vuelta atrás, o tal vez sí, pero eso me dolería mucho. Sabia que si me alejaba de él me dolería, por que Edward me gustaba muchisimo más de lo que pensé en un principió. Ahora podía darme cuenta que era mucho más que una simple atracción por su físico.

* * *

**_Hola... Perdon por haber tardado tanto, realmente no estaba en mis planes tardar, pero se me complico el escribir, ya que toda la semana mi hermana estuvo enferma y estuvo en casa y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ella en la PC, o cuando estaba yo ella estaba acá y no me gusta escribir cuando hay otas personas mirandome, es algo mío._**

**Bueno ademas me trunqué un poquito en este Cap, por eso es corto, antes que escribir cualquier cosa decidí dejarlo así, no me gusto mucho como quedo, solo me gusto la parte del POV de Rosalie y alguna que otra parte. Les voy a dejar un pequeñisiimo avance, no soy de hacer esto, pero bueno...**

_"Realmente me muero de ganas por verte" dijo él del otro lado del teléfono, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y una extraña sensación en mi estomago me impidió hablar por algunos segundos. Era como si miles de mariposas revoloteran dentro de mí. Cuando le respondí las palabras salieron si que yo pudiera detenerlas._

_**_

_Sonreí al ver el dulce sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas, realmente si se había sonrojado dentro del antro, desgraciadamente no me había dado cuenta debido a la poca luz del lugar, pero ahora, viendola así en plena luz del día, parecía tan inocente y dulce que odie al maldito antro por haberme privado de un acto tan inocente e increíble, al menos ante mis ojos._

_**_

_"Vamos Barbie, sabes que te mueres por mí" Enarqué una ceja y la sangre me subió a la cabeza, ¡Quien se creía para llamarme Barbie!. De un manotazo solte su agarre de mi cintura y totalmente colérica lo señalé._

_........................._

_**Bueno, muero de ganas por escribir ese cap... y no creo tardarme demasiado, si tengo suerte y nadie me molesta podría empezar a escribirlo mañana y por ahí lo termine ese mismo día, si no supongo que para dentro de dos días lo tendré... ¿Les gustaron los avances?... Mil gracias por sus Reviews y su paciencia sobre todo.**_

_**Nos leemoss... **_

_**Besiitos... ¿Reviews?**_


	10. Encuentros improvisados

**Capítulo 10**

_**"Encuentros improvisados"**_

_[Tu nombre me tiene perdida, vagando en un mar de ilusión...]_

**Bella P0V:**

las tres entramos en absoluto silencio a mi casa, una vez traspasada la puerta, nos sacamos nuestros zapatos y sin hacer ruido fuimos a la cocina, solo para buscar algo de tomar. Como no, al traspasar la puerta de la cocina, Renée se encontraba sentada en una silla. Nos miro con sorpresa, yo le devolví la mirada extrañada y Rose y Alice también. ¿Qué era tan sorprendente?.

Se levanto de su silla y se acerco cautelosa a nosotras, puso una de sus manos en mi frente y la otra en la frente de Rosalie que se encontraba a mi lado. Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Renée finalmente se había vuelto loca?

_"Ren... Mamá. ¿Estás bien?"_ pregunté con cautela, estuve a punto de decirle ¿Estás loca?, pero seguramente me ganaría algún grito, saco su mano de mi frente y de la de Rosalie y luego hizo lo mismo con Alice.

Renée nos miro como si fuéramos bichos raros.

_"No, fiebre no tienen" _murmuro para si. Entrecerré mis ojos mientras la miraba, definitivamente mi madre se había vuelto completamente loca.

_"¡Claro que no tenemos fiebre! ¿Por qué la tendríamos?" _dije total desconcertada

_"Bueno, es realmente un milagro que ustedes siendo las seis treinta de la mañana ya estén aquí. ¡Y aun más que estén sobrias!" _La fulminé con la mirada ante su último comentario, sonaba como si fuéramos unas borrachas. _"Por favor quiero saber sobre los que lograron este milagro"_

"_No todo tiene que estar relacionado con chicos" _hablo Rosalie

_"Claro que no, pero el brillo de sus ojos me hace saber que esta vez si tiene que ver con chicos" _Nos dijo mi madre sonriente

_"Alucinas, mamá" _respondí rodando los ojos y saliendo de la cocina, Rosalie y Alice hicieron lo mismo.

pero aun sin verla podía imaginar a Renée aun en la cocina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, las tres no cambiamos en completo silencio y a diferencia de Rose y de mí, Alice tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara

**

_**Martes, 17:00 hs**_

Desde el domingo que estaba super ansiosa y no hacía otra cosa que mirar constantemente mi móvil. Dios, tenía unas terribles ganas de que la pantalla se prendiera y saltara. Edward llamando.

Digamos que mis pensamientos hacía él, habían aumentado mucho más, si antes me preocupaba, ahora debería estar paranoica por tenerlo tanto- por no decir las 24 horas del día- en mi cabeza.

Renée, bueno, es Renée, no nos dejaba ni un minuto en paz a las tres, tratando que le contáramos sobre los chicos que hacían que tuvieramos- según ella- un brillo extraño en la mirada, tratábamos de evadir el tema a toda costa, incluso entre nosotras mismas, ala única que no se privaba de hablar sobre eso era Alice. Estaba todo el día "Que Jazzy esto, que Jazzy lo otro". Realmente empezaba a creer que decía la verdad diciendo que estaba enamorada de él.

Alice en el tiempo que la conocía que era desde que eramos pequeñas, solo había estado con tres chicos, y puedo asegurar que jamas la escuche hablar de ellos con tanta adoración, como lo hacía de él.

_"Hey, ¡BELLAAAAAAA!"_ Me sobresalte al escuchar el grito de la duendecito en mi oído. Me lleve una mano al oído, ¿Tenía que gritar tan fuerte?. La mire mal_ "Lo siento, Bells. Pero te estuve llamando por largo rato y no me hacías caso"_

_"¿qué pasa Alice?" _pregunté suavisando mi mirada, era verdad había estado en una nube

_"Salgamos de aquí, quiero caminar e ir al centro comercial" _respondió, Rose soltó una risita y yo también, que raro de Alice querer ir al centro comercial

_"De acuerdo, solo vamos a la cocina a decirle a Renée" _salimos de mi habitación, al entrar en la cocina Renée nos miro fijamente

_"Mamá, voy con las chicas al centro comercial "_ Dije tomando mis llaves

_"¿No pueden estar un solo día sin salir?" _Nos preguntó, yo bufe, ahí iba de nuevo "Digo, no se van a morir por pasar un día en casa"

_"Vamos, tía. Dejanos divertir. Va a llegar un momento en el que no podamos hacer muchas cosas por ya no ser adolescentes" _Le rogó Rose abrazando a mi madre, ella y Alice tenían la costumbre de llamar a Renée y Charlie, como si fueran sus tíos, al igual que yo con los padres de ellas. Mi mamá suspiro rendida y asintió una vez

_"De acuerdo, vayanse" _nos dijo, luego me miro "Bella, solo... cuidate" Asentí con la cabeza_ "Ustedes también niñas"_

_"Claro, tía." _contestaron las dos a coro.

Salimos de mi casa y en vez de montar en algún auto, nos dedicamos a caminar, realmente el centro comercial no estaba muy lejos y amaba las caminatas con Rosalie y Alice, siempre resultaban divertidas.

íbamos casi a mitad de camino, cuando Alice, en vez de caminar empezó a dar saltitos de modo infantil, me carcajee y me uní a sus saltitos, no paso mucho tiempo para que Rosalie se nos unió. Nos importo poco el hecho de que la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos mirara como si estuviéramos totalmente desquiciadas. Cada tanto teníamos estos arranques de locura.

_"¡Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña...!"_ Cantó Alli, frene mis saltos y comencé a caminar.

_"Oh no, Eso ya es demasiado, Alli." _comenté riendo y caminando al lado de Rose, mientras la duende seguía saltando y cantando, varios pasos por delante de nosotras. Paso una señora por al lado de ella y se la quedo mirando, luego nos miro a nosotras, Rosalie le sonrió.

_"No le haga caso, se acaba de escapar del loquero "_ comentó a la señora que rió y luego continuó su camino

_"¡Te escuche Rosalie Hale!" _Chilló la pequeña

_"¡Esa era mi intención, Duende!" _Estábamos solo a unas cinco cuadras del Mall, cuando mi Celular vibro, lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire la pantalla para ver quien llamaba. Me pare en seco y mi respiración se corto, la pantalla decía con letras claras _**Edward**_. Mi mano tembló ligeramente y abrí la tapa de mi móvil llevándomelo a la oreja.

"_H... hola" _¡Mierda! ¿Era necesario tartamudear?. Me senté en una banca que había en el parque por el cual justo estábamos pasando, mis amigas, se alejaron un poco para dejarme hablar sola.

_**"Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo haz estado?" **_creí que me desmallaría al escuchar su aterciopelada voz tan dulce

_"Bien ¿Y tu?" _que comentario tan inteligente... no hice caso a esa molesta voz, que distinguí como la de Alice.

_**"Ahora que te escucho, ¡Genial!. Ansiaba por escucharte" **_si seguía diciendo esas cosas me desmayaria en medio del parque, me aclare la garganta antes de hablar, sin saber que iba a decir realmente.

_"Yo también" __¡NO!, _Cerebro traicionero, esas palabras - aunque fueran la absoluta verdad- no tendrían que haber salido de mí boca _"Me encanta oír tu voz" __¡¿WHAT?!... _no, no, yo no dije eso, por favor, díganme que no dije eso, cerré mis ojos fuertemente. ¡Maldito cerebro!. Escuche la risa de Alice a un poco de distancia y también como comenzó a cantar._ Bellitaa esta enamorada, Bellitaa esta enamorada_. ¿Acaso tenía oído superdesarrollado esta chica?. La risa del otro lado del teléfono me saco de mi ensoñación... *Que no haya escuchado* roge en mis adentros, mientras veía a Rosalie taparle la boca Alice.

_**"¿Estás con alguien?, digo, por que escucho a alguien cantar" **_Voy a matar a Alice

_"No, estoy sola, solo son unas nenas que están jugando en el parque" _mentí

_**"Ha, Mm... ¿Bella?"**_

_"¿Sí?"_

_**"Realmente me muero de ganas por verte" **_dijo él del otro lado del teléfono, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y una extraña sensación en mi estomago me impidió hablar por algunos segundos. Era como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de mí, sentí enrojecer mi cara. _**"Necesito verte"**_

Cuando le respondí las palabras salieron si que yo pudiera detenerlas.

_"¿estás ocupado ahora?"_ Le interrogué. ¿qué estaba haciendo?, no debería abrir nunca más mi bocaza.

"_**Sí, algo ocupado hablando con una chica preciosa, ¿Por qué?" **_dijo riendo suavemente. ¡Y que risa!... *No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo...*

_"Mm ¿Te gustaría venir al parque en el que estoy en estos momentos?"_ lo dije, ags. Me empecé a poner nerviosa.

_**"Me encantaría, solo dime que parque es y estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda" **_suspire un poco aliviada y le dije en que parque estaba _**"Ok, en cinco minutos un poco más estoy ahí"**_

_"¿Cinco minutos?" _pregunte sorprendida

"_**Sí, digamos que estoy cerca de ese parque, nos vemos. Chau"**_

_"Nos vemos" _logré decir antes de que cortara, mire a Alice y Rosalie, ¡Mierda!, se suponía que estaba sola, corrí hacía ellas "Ustedes dos, se van al centro comercial, yo me tengo que quedar, me tengo que encontrar con alguien" las empuje levemente y me dirigieron una mirada picara.

_"¿Es el chico que te tiene en las nubes y te hace suspirar cada dos segundos?"_ Me interrogó mientras yo las seguía empujando

_"¡Alice! Sonaste como Renée" _ellas rieron y me dieron cada una un beso en la mejilla para luego comenzar a caminar camino al centro comercial. Volví al banco de antes y me dedique a mover mis manos nerviosa mientras lo esperaba.

_**Edward POV:**_

Deje a Emmet y Jasper solos en el centro comercial, en donde me encontraba en el momento en que había llamado a Bella. Si hubiera sido por mi la hubiera llamado el mismísimo domingo, pero probablemente ella pensaría que era una especie de pesado o algo por el estilo, pero hoy, ya no me pude aguantar, necesitaba oírla.

Rodeé el parque con mi Volvo plateado buscándola con la mirada, la vi sentada en un banco, jugando con sus manos, entrelazando y soltando sus dedos, sonreí ampliamente y me estacione frente a ella, no miro en ningún momento, parecía estar metida en su mundo, sonreí un poco y toque el claxon viendo como saltaba en su lugar y levantaba la mirada. Reí y me baje del auto, caminando hacía donde se encontraba.

_"Hey" _dije a modo de saludo cuando llegué frente a ella, me sonrió con un poco de timidez

_"Hey"_ imitó ella, mientras un hermoso e inocente rubor cubría sus mejillas. Sonreí al ver ese dulce sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas, realmente si se había sonrojado dentro del antro, desgraciadamente no me había dado cuenta debido a la poca luz del lugar, pero ahora, viéndola así en plena luz del día, parecía tan inocente y dulce que odie al maldito antro por haberme privado de un acto tan inocente e increíble, al menos ante mis ojos. Miento, si la había visto sonrojarse dentro del antro, pero apenas se distinguía. Me incliné quedando a centímetros de su cara, bese la comisura de sus labios y volví a quedar a poca distancia de su cara.

_"Te ves aun más hermosa cuando te sonrojas" _Su sonrojo aumento y entrecerró sus ojos.

"_Hazmé el favor de no adularme" _dijo abochornada, le sonreí

_"¿Por qué?"_ pregunté aun con mi sonrisa.

_"Porque mi sonrojo empeora" _contestó en apenas un susurro, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

_"Entonces viviré adulandote" _comente despreocupado, como dijo ella, su sonrojo aumento. Le tendí mi mano_ "¿Me acompañas a caminar?"_

_"Claro" _respondió con una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y la ayudaba a levantarse, no solté su mano cuando estuvo de pi y sin más comenzamos a caminar por el gran parque. Nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio, uno muy cómodo, como acostumbrándonos a la presencia del otro y solo cuando estuvimos por el lado de los columpios decidí romper el silencio.

_"Bueno Bella, cuentame sobre ti" _me senté en uno de los columpios y la senté sobre mí, vi nuevamente como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

_"Preguntame lo que quieras saber y te respondo, es más fácil" _pidió volteando su cabeza y mirándome a la cara.

_"Ok, ¿Nombre?" _

_"¿Bella?"_ yo negué con la cabeza.

_"No, tu nombre, eso más bien es un diminutivo o un apodo, pero no un nombre"_ asintió

_"Isabella Swan, pero no me gusta que me digan Isabella"_ frunció la nariz y me pareció muy tierna

_"A mi me gusta, no muchas se llaman así hoy en día"_

_"Cierto, pero aun así no me gusta... ¿Color favorito?"_ Interrogó ella

_"Azul, ¿El tuyo?"_

_"Cambia de vez en cuando, en este momento es el verde" _

_"¿Puedo saber por qué?" _se encogió de hombros y me contesto al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza

_"No"_ Rió suavemente y su aliento choco contra mis labios. Me acerqué más a su boca y roce sus labios suavemente, la vi cerrar sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo. Roce dulcemente sus labios, sin la más mínima intención de profundizar el beso.

_"¿Quieres un helado?"_ ofrecí aun cerca de su boca

_"Suena bien"_

**Rosalie POV:**

Luego de que Bella nos echara a los empujones del parque con Alice fuimos al Mall, pero a la medía hora de haber llegado la enana me dejo sola, por que vio a su Jazzy. Y acá me encontraba yo, dando vueltas por el estúpido centro comercial y totalmente aburrida.

Estaba mirando unas de las vidrieras del lugar, cerca de la fuente del Mall y caminando, cuando pase frente a la la fuente sentí como una mano grande se cerraba en torno a mi brazo, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me tensé por que solo con una persona me pasaba eso.

_"Hey, Hermosa. Nos volvemos a encontrar"_ Dijo el grandulón volteandome para quedar frene a mi, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, mis ojos se entrecerraron

_"Sueltame, no sé quien eres. ¿Te conozco?"_ sonrió ampliamente y me fascino como se marcaban sus hoyuelos, lo seguí mirando y actuando.

_"Como dije el otro día creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria" _Se acerco a mi y antes de que pudiera hacer algo como la última vez sus labios chocaron con los mios, entre abrí mis labios de pura sorpresa y el metió su lengua en mi boca. ¡Dios! ¡Que bien se sentía ser besada por él! *No le respondas el beso* me dije a mi misma, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me tragué las ganas de besarlo, mientras el seguía moviendo sus labios insistentes sobre los míos para que le correspondiera. No lo hice, en lugar de eso lo empecé a empujar con mis manos su pecho y cuando su lengua salió de mi boca, mantuve mis labios fuertemente apretados. Logre separarlo y actué por puro instinto. Mi mano se estampo contra su mejilla haciendo un sonoro ruido que retumbo en el lugar.

_"Vuelve a hacerlo y te juro que te dejo sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia" _le dije furiosa, el sonrió y el agarre en torno a mi cintura se hizo más fuerte.

_"Vamos Barbie, sabes que te mueres por mí" _Enarqué una ceja y la sangre me subió a la cabeza, _¡Quien se creía para llamarme Barbie!._ De un manotazo solté su agarre de mi cintura y totalmente colérica lo señalé.

"_Mira Oso, vuelve a llamarme Barbie y te juro que no solo sin descendencia te quedas, si no que te dejo impotente" _Le dije, lento y pausado, sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a su entrepierna, sonreí maliciosa. Y luego lo mire inocente _"Estas avisado"_

Me aleje caminando con una sorisa en la cara y un detestable cosquilleo en mis labios.

* * *

**HoLaaa.. Bueno como dije, tarde muchiisiimoo menos que la última vez :P... Bueno espero les guste el cap, es más largo que el último, estuve casi todo el día escribiendolo, borrando y volviendo a escribir xD....**

**Realmente espero les guste...**

Pequeño adelanto:

_"¡Quiero que me expliques ya mismo ¿Qué es eso?!" _Me grito mi madre apenas entre por la puerta, señalando a la pequeña mesa de café, tragué grueso mirando el objeto _"¡Creí que había quedado bien claro que quería que te desasieras de esa cosa"_

_"¡Estuviste revisando mis cosas!" _Chillé, tomando _eso, _como lo llamaba Renée entre mis manos. Y No era una pregunta, no había forma de que lo hubiera encontrado si no era así, estaba bien escondido

...

_"Entendelo, Isabella, ¡Solo me preocupo por tí!. Hace un año creí que te perdía, no quiero pasar por lo mismo nuevamente" _Me quede parada al pie de la escalera, viéndola sollozar y sentí como algo cálido rodaba por mis mejillas. Inevitablemente los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a mi mente, pasando ante mis ojos, como si hubiese pasado ayer mismo...

...

_"Solo te pido que no me hagas renunciar a algo con lo que me siento realmente libre." _Le pedí en un susurro ahogado por tener mi cara enterrada en su cuello _"No me lo prives por algo que paso y de lo cual yo no tuve la culpa, si no él. Simplemente paso por que por su culpa perdí la concentración"_

_"Te puedo asegurar que no fuiste la única que sufrió con todo lo que paso en ese entonces mamá." _Le dije mientras las lágrimas caían sin contról de mis ojos y los de ella _"vos sufrías por mí accidente. Yo sufría por que todo lo que me había dicho y prometido no eran más que puras mentiras" _Pause un minuto deteniendo los sollosos _"No lo demostre a tus ojos por que me refugié en mis amigas y empezando a salir todos los días, cambiando."_

_..._

Llegué con Alice a casa de Bella por llamado de Renée, cuando nos llamo realmente se la escuchaba muy mal. Apenas aparque el auto Renée abrió la puerta dejandonos pasar, me acongojo ver su cara de un color rosado y con los ojos rojos y resto de lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Con una mano nos indicó las escaleras, diciendonos donde se enontraba nuestra amiga

...

Con Alice nos acostamos una a cada lado de ella y la abrazamos fuerte dandole nuestro apoyo y haciendole saber que siempre estariamos para ella pasara lo que pasara, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al verla tan destrozada y llorando de esa manera.

Parecia una pequeña niña de cinco años, llorando desesperada y aferrandose fuertemente a nosotras, odie al estupido de James y la zorra de Tanya por todo lo que le hicieron pasar.


	11. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 11**

**"Recuerdos"**

* * *

_**Puedo mostrarte todo lo que quieras de mí?  
Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?  
Tu me has salvado una y otra vez  
Ángel debo confesar  
Eres tú el que siempre me das fuerza  
Y no sé donde estaría sin ti**_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Me dirigí a la heladería con Edward a mi lado y tomados de la mano, mientras caminamos hacía allí, seguimos con nuestro juego de preguntas.

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? ¿lo qué te hace sentir realmente libre?" le pregunté al tiempo que arrancaba una pequeña hoja de un árbol

"Me encanta la música... pero lo que realmente me hace sentir libre y me desconecta del mundo es tocar el piano " lo mire totalmente sorprendida

"¿Tocas el piano?... es uno de mis instrumentos preferidos" comenté, él asintió con la cabeza ante mi pregunta

"Y a ti, ¿qué te hace sentir libre?" puedo asegurar que cuando le conteste, mis ojos tenían un brilló especial.

"Bueno, amo andar en Skate, pero estuve un año sin hacerlo y hace poco volví a hacerlo y me gane una herida en la rodilla"

"wow, increíble y... ¿Se puede saber por qué?" supe que se refería por que deje de andar tanto tiempo y si bien Edward me transmitía mucha confianza, no me sentía capaz de contarle.

"Digamos que luego de algo que paso, me tienen estrictamente prohibido subir a una patineta y eso me desespera"

"Te entiendo, me sentiría igual si no me dejaran tocar el piano"

Una vez en la dichosa heladería, nos acercamos al mostrador donde uno de los empleados nos atendió, me miró fijamente y me sonrió, luego ignoro totalmente a Edward y me hablo.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Arqueé una ceja y lo mire fijamente, tratando de recordarlo, pero realmente, nada

"Mm... ¿Te conozco?" pregunté contrariada y con una sonrisa amable

"Nos conocimos hace un mes y hace dos semanas nos volvimos a ver en el antro, allí tampoco te acordabas de mí, soy Mike"

"Oh, lo siento, no suelo acordarme de la gente que conozco en un antro " me di cuenta de lo que dije y mire a Edward que me miraba con una ceja alzada, le di una sonrisa nerviosa. ¡Me había delatado sola!.

Pedimos los helado entre coqueteos por parte de Mike, mi incomodidad y la tensión de Edward mientras fulminaba a Mike con la mirada. Ya con los helados volvimos al parque y nos sentamos en la banca que estaba yo cuando él llego.

Estuvimos un rato en silenció y comiendo los helado, finalmente rompió el silenció

"Así que... no sueles acordarte de quienes conoces en un antro" Comentó divertido, rápidamente el rubor subió a mis mejillas

"Eh, bueno... pocas personas recuerdo, en total son cuatro creo, dos chicas, un barman amigo y bueno, vos" terminé mi helado poco después que él, se me quedo mirando fijamente, me empezaba a poner nerviosa la forma que me miraba "¿Qué?" pregunte a la defensiva el sonrió.

"Tienes auna mancha de helado" tuve la intención de llevar mi mano a mi cara para limpiarme, pero el capturo mi mano en el aire y se acerco a mi cara, sus labios succionaron suavemente la comisura de mis labios, pronto sentí sus labios moviendose contra los míos con más urgencia que el beso anterior, mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su espalda y él llevo una de sus manos a mi nuca acercándome aun más a él y haciendome profundizar el beso, la mano que mantuvo libre la poso en mi cara, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y jugueteo con la mía haciendome sentir millones de descargas eléctricas... El estúpido sonido de mi móvil sonando me hizo romper el beso.

"Lo siento" le dije tomando aire al tiempo que sacaba mi móvil, mire la pantalla, era mi mamá, que oportuna que era, levante la tapa y me lleve el teléfono a la oreja "¿Qué necesitas, mamá? " pregunte con mi vos un poco agitada

"Isabella, necesito que vengas ya mismo para casa" fruncí el ceño y luego suspire

"De acuerdo, ya voy para allá" colgué y miré a Edward

"Ya te vas" dijo apenado, asentí

"Sí, mi madre me necsita y la escuche enojada, así que" bese cortamente sus labios y me pare

"Dejame que te lleve" sacudí mi cabeza

"Preferiría que no, no quiero un interrogatorio al llegar"

"De acuerdo, ¿Estás libre el viernes?" pregunto esperanzado.

"Sí, creo que sí" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"Entonces ya no lo estas, por que tienes una cita conmigo" le devolví la sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, llámame o te llamo y arreglamos" volví a darle un beso corto y luego me aleje "Adiós, nos vemos pronto".

Camine rumbo a mi casa con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, a paso lento y queriendo volver el camino recorrido para estar nuevamente con él. La sonrisa no abandono mi rostros en todo el camino y no me preocupe por esconderla una vez que estuve frente a casa entre con paso calmado y a medida que traspasaba la puerta vio a Renée parada en medio de la sala, sus ojos se veían brillosos y se la notaba furiosa.

"¡Quiero que me expliques ya mismo. ¿Qué es eso?!" Me gritó mi madre apenas entre por la puerta, señalando a la pequeña mesa de café, la sonrisa se me borro del rostro y tragué grueso mirando el objeto "¡Creí que había quedado bien claro que quería que te desasieras de esa cosa"

No entendía nada, no entendía como la había encontrado, si yo la había guardado muy bien en mi habitación... la mire enojada

"¡Estuviste revisando mis cosas!" Chillé, tomando _eso_, como lo llamaba Renée entre mis manos. Y No era una pregunta, no había forma de que la hubiera encontrado si no era así, estaba bien escondido como ya dije, en mi habitación. "Sabes que detesto el hecho de que entres en mi cuarto cuando no estoy... ¡Y ni hablar de que me revises mis cosas!"

"Isabella, solo me dio la típica paranoia de una madre, que ver el comportamiento tan raro de su hija decide averiguar si no esta metidas en las drogas o algo raro" Se excuso ella en tono tranquilo, sin gritar.

"¡¿Comportamiento extraño, Renée?!, ¡¿A qué le llamas el comportarse extraña?!" Grite realmente histérica, ya estaba arta, de que siempre dijera lo mismo, realmente no la comprendía "Acaso te refieres al hecho de qué salgo todos los días, qué antes no pisaba un antro y ahora es uno de los lugares que más frecuento. Qué siempre llego tarde... realmente Renée, eso no es tanto para preocuparse y pensar que ando metida en drogas o alguna cosa, si me dijeras, no sé. Que te grito, me vivo peleando contigo, que soy agresiva. Realmente lo entendería, pero no soy nada de eso, simplemente es que es como si la diversión se hubiese convertido en una prioridad en mi vida" La encaré totalmente cansada "Y no me podes obligar a tirar algo que significa tanto para mí, por que no voy a tirar mí Skate nuevamente mamá"

Aferré con más fuerza el Skate contra mi pecho y caminé rumbo a las escaleras, no quería seguir discutiendo con ella, por que ambas terminariamos diciendo cosas que realmente no queríamos decir y que nos terminarian lastimando. Sentía mis ojos picar y un tremendo nudo en la garganta.

"Entendelo, Isabella, ¡Solo me preocupo por ti!. Hace un año creí que te perdía, no quiero pasar por lo mismo nuevamente" Me quede parada al pie de la escalera, viéndola sollozar y sentí como algo cálido rodaba por mis mejillas. Inevitablemente los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a mi mente, pasando ante mis ojos, como si hubiese pasado ayer mismo y dolieron tanto como en aquel entonces.

_Me encontraba en el una de las mejores pistas de Skaters que había en Phoenix, ya que Rosalie y yo competiríamos en una competencia de Skaters femeninas, me hallaba en una de las más altas rampas, esperando que fuera mi turno, Renée se encontraba junto con Alice y Charlie alentándonos, pero aun desde allí arriba no conseguía distinguir por ninguna parte a mi novio, James, con el cual salía hacía unos cinco meses, llamaron mi nombre por el altavoz y me me posicione en la punta de la rampa, lista para comenzar, cuando comencé a deslizarme hacía abajo, mi mirada se desvió hacía un costado y distinguí a James comiéndole la boca y proporcionándole caricias a Tanya._

_Algo dentro de mi se rompió y lo próximo que sentí fue como estaba desestabilizada de la tabla, cayendo desde la altura, escuche gritos de horror al tiempo que caía, y lo vivía todo a cámara lenta, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo cayó sobre el cemento, mientras que mi cabeza golpeo con demasiada fuerza la superficie de madera, abriendo seguramente un gran corte. Lo único de lo que fui consiente al momento de caer contra la superficie, fue de los gritos y los sollozos, para finalmente dejarme caer inconsciente con la imagen de Tanya y James besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_**_

_A mi alrededor todo se veía completamente negro, me desesperaba estar allí completamente sola y con la oscuridad rodeandome, era consciente de todo los sonidos que se escuchaban a mi alrededor, de los sollozos incontrolables de mi madre, la angustia de Charlie, las suplicas de Alice para que me despertara y las amenazas desesperadas que me decía Rosalie. Al saberlos tan desesperados y angustiados, quería despertarme, hacerles saber que me encontraba completamente bien, pero siempre la imagen de James enredándose con Tanya cruzaba por mi mente, hablandome aun más a la oscuridad. No sentía dolor, no sentía ese insoportable dolor que probablemente me embargaría al estar consiente y creo que por esa razón no me despertaba, aunque yo quisiera despertar, mi mente prefería seguir en la inconsciencia a tener que enfrentarse al inevitable dolor._

_Quería salir de la inconsciencia que no hacía más que volverme completamente loca. Quería poder recibir el abrazo de mis amigas y devolverse los, quería que estuvieran conmigo cuando inevitablemente me derrumbara._

_**_

_El día que finalmente me desperté, me sorprendió muchisimo ver a Alice y Rose durmiendo en un sillón, se notaban terribles ojeras bajo los ojos de ambas y había rastro de lágrimas secas en su rostro, por otro lado, en la esquina de la habitación, sentado en una silla y durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacía delante, se encontraba mi padre. Volví mi vista a mis amigas, preguntándome cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, solo para ver como los ojitos de mi amiga duende se abrían lentamente. Me miro durante unos breves segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos y finalmente volver a abrirlos de golpe y casi saliéndose de órbita._

_Lo siguiente que pude ver fue a ella saltando fuera del sofá- haciendo que Rosalie que se apoyaba en su hombro cayera- y dirigirse rápidamente a mí para abrazarme al tiempo que gritaba._

_"¡BELLAAAAA!" Gemí de dolor cuando su pequeño cuerpo colisiono contra el mío, mi padre ante el grito de ella había cabeceado despertándose y se me quedo mirando y Rosalie me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y por último Renée había entrado a la habitación con café en mano, el cual al verme despierta termino volcado en el piso y ella abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho._

_Luego de que por más de una media hora me sometieran a abrazos asesinos y que me revisara una doctora, finalmente ellos se habían sentado y contado que estuve en coma por dos meses, de los cuales las primeras dos semanas estuve en constante lucha con la muerte, solo estuve fuera de peligro en el comienzo de la tercer semana._

_Tenía una pierna rota, tres costillas fisuradas y veinte puntos en la cabeza._

_**_

_"No se te ocurra tocarme" amenace con la vos llena de resentimiento, James me miro contrariado y avanzo un paso hacía a mí, yo retrocedí otro "No te me acerques"_

_"Is... ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo en tono enojado, entorne los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada, encima tenía el descaro de hacerse el santo._

_"Agg, deja de llamarme Is, lo odio y deja de ser tan cara dura..." Las ganas de llorar se estaban apoderando de mi, pero no lo haría nunca delante de él, como pude me tragué las lágrimas. " Y me pasa que se perfectamente que mientras que decías amarme estabas revolcandote con Tanya, ¿Por qué te crees que me caí?... porque te vi, vi como te liabas con ella" _

_Su cara cambió rápidamente del enojo a la incredulidad, abrió y cerro repetidas veces la bocas sin que salieran palabras de ella._

_"Y ni se te ocurra negarlo por que mi vista esta perfecta" espeté viendo como estaba dispuesto a negar toda, "No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, olvidate que alguna vez me conociste, olvidate de que tuvimos algo, porque eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso hacer"_

_"Bella, amor. Te juro que ella me beso a mi, que yo intente alejarla" reí amargamente y negué con la cabeza mientras la imagen de ellos dos besándose volvía a mi cabeza, haciendo que mi vos se quebrara al hablar._

_"Deja de ser tan pendejo. Los vi perfectamente, como la agarrabas, la acariciabas y la besabas. No te refugies en las estúpidas excusas ya tan repetidas. Por una vez en tu vida se responsable de lo que haces y no lo niegues" me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero me volví a girar "solo una pregunta y por favor se sincero... ¿Me amabas?" _

_pregunté refiriéndome a todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y por supuesto a cuando empezó a estar con la zorra._

_No sé que sera lo que habrá visto en mis ojos, que lo habrá impulsado, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, James me fue totalmente sincero, aunque hubiese preferido que esa vez si me mintiera._

_"No" Dos simples palabras que hicieron que una lágrima traicionera se deslizara por mi rostro hasta chocar contra el piso, solo asentí y me dí la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida del parque donde me esperaban mis amigas, a medida que me acercaba a ellas, las lágrimas fueron imposibles de controlar y se deslizaban libremente por mi rostro, a mi mente venían todo lo que había vivido con él y las incontables veces que me había dicho que me amaba, cuando en realidad todo lo que me decía eran mentiras. Llegué a la altura en la que se encontraban, Alice y Rose. Ambas me abrazaron fuerte y me ayudaron a subir al descapotable rojo de Rosalie, aya que mi vista estaba completamente nublada por las lágrimas y no veía absolutamente nada. Alice se sentó en mi lado atrás y me abrazo fuerte con sus pequeños brazos, haciendo que me recargara en ella, me aferré a su abrazo y empecé a sollozar como hasta ahora no me había permitido hacerlo, desde que desperté._

_"Tranquila, Bells. Ese idiota no merece tus lágrimas" me consoló mi pequeña amiga, sabía que tenía razón. Que nadie merece que una persona llore por otra, pero en estas ocasiones siempre el dolor era más fuerte y era inevitable largarse a llorar, no por nada dicen que las lágrimas son el desahogo del alma._

_Durante un mes me la pase llorando por él y mis amigas fueron las únicas capaces de sacarme una sonrisa nuevamente, con el tiempo comencé a salir más, dejar que Alice me arrastrara al centro comercial, pasar el menor tiempo posible en mi casa, evitando estar sola y finalmente frecuentadora de distintos antros y no involucrándome con nadie en serio. Con el pasar de los días, horas y meses mi amor por James se fue transformando en resentimiento casi rayando el odio._

**

Después de ese mes no había vuelto a llorar ni una sola vez por él. Claro hasta ahora que los recuerdos me habían golpeado con fuerza, pertenecía de pie al borde de la escalera, con las interminables lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, escuchando y viendo como Renée me miraba desde su posición, cerca del sofá, también llorando y sollozando, la vi acercándose lentamente hacía mí y la sentí envolverme en un abrazo maternal.

"Perdón, hija. No era mi intención hacerte recordar todo." se disculpo sinceramente, yo continué llorando sin poder evitarlo "Pero entiende que me asuste muchisimo al ver esa tabla, tuve pavor de que algo te volviera a pasar y que esta vez si te perdiera para siempre"

Le devolví el abrazo temblando debido a mi llanto, "Solo te pido que no me hagas renunciar a algo con lo que me siento realmente libre" Le pedí en un susurro entrecortado y ahogado debido al llanto y a que mi cara se encontraba enterrada en su cuello "No me lo prives por algo que paso y de lo cual yo no tuve la culpa, si no él. Simplemente paso por que por su culpa perdí la concentración, por verlo con ella"

Sentí como se tensaba y apreté con más fuerza el abrazo, luego separe mi cara de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

"Te puedo asegurar que no fuiste la única que sufrió con todo lo que paso en ese entonces mamá." Le dije mientras las lágrimas caían sin control de mis ojos y los de ella "vos sufrías por mí accidente. Yo sufría por que todo lo que me había dicho y prometido no eran más que puras mentiras" Pause un minuto deteniendo los sollozos "No lo demostré a tus ojos por que me refugié en mis amigas y empezando a salir todos los días, cambiando. Creeme si te digo que durante un largo mes me la pase fatal y llorando, Solo con el apoyo de Alice y Rosalie. Simplemente para que no te preocuparas más de lo que ya te habías preocupado" La mire con absoluta sinceridad "Por favor, no me prives de usar un Skate por un error y tu miedo "

"Yo... No sé, Isabella. Tengo que discutirlo con tu padre" me dijo luego de unos minutos, suavizo su mirada "Pero, ¿Tu estás bien?" Supe que se refería a la ola de recuerdos que había tenido y que me pillaron con la guardia baja, era inútil mentirle, se notaba a kilómetros que no me encontraba bien.

"No, no estoy bien" las lágrimas que había logrado detener, volvieron a salirse "Pero realmente necesito estar un poco sola"

Me gire y corrí escaleras arriba, mientras desgarradores sollozos escapaban de mi garganta, cuando llegué a mi cuarto me derrumbe completamente sobra mi cama, me hice un ovillo, tomando mis rodillas entre mis manos y deje que el llanto saliera, sin control alguno.

**Rosalie POV:**

"Hay Rosita, él es tan lindo" Fruncí mis labios en señal de desagrado ante el ··Rosita··

"Alice, no me digas así, es horrible ese apodo" Le pedí a mi amiga que se hallaba de lo más tranquila acostada sobre mi cama. Desde que habíamos vuelto del centro comercial, no paraba de hablar de el tal Jasper.

"¿No es hermosa?" preguntó haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dije y enseñándome la rosa blanca que no paraba de oler y girar en sus manos, rodé los ojos.

"Sí, Alli, es hermosa, maravillosa, magnifica" le contesté para que parara de hablar un poco. "Deberíamos llamar a Bells, para ver como le fue con el chico misterioso " Sugerí mirando que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche en punto, aunque aun era de día, pero no importa. Por primera vez, en los quince minutos que llevábamos en mi cuarto, ¡Me presto atención!, se sentó en la cama y dejando la rosa a un lado empezó a botar sentada y aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro... ¿De donde sacaba tanta efusividad?. Para mi debía dejar de tomar tanto café.

"¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos. Llamemos!" Exclamó sin de tenerse a respirar, parpadee varias veces, y luego negué con la cabeza, me dirigí al escritorio de mi cuarto a tomar el teléfono de linea, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera agarrarlo, comenzó a sonar. Atendí tranquila.

"¿Hola?, ¿Quién habla?" pregunté sonriendo ya que Alice hacia muecas de fastidio.

"Rose, soy Renée..."

"Hola Tía, ¿Qué sucede?" la interrogué preocupada ya que su voz sonaba ahogada.

"Pequeña, no soporto verla, ni escucharla llorar así, Bella las necesita" Escuche un sollozo de su parte y una alarma se encendió en mi interior, ¿Verla llorar?, ¿Bella se encontraba llorando?. No la había visto volver a llorar desde que paso lo de James.

"No te preocupes, Tía. En menos de diez minutos estamos allí con Alice" La tranquilice lo más rapido que pude, colgué rápido y jalé a la duende fuera de mi cama y mi habitación, mientras que me miraba entre curiosa y preocupada.

"¡Rose!, ¡Por el amor de dios, dime que es lo que ocurre!" me urgió Alice cuando la metí rápidamente en mi BMW. Subí al lado del pilotó y apretando fuertemente el acelerador, le respondí.

"Bella se encuentra mal, según Renée esta llorando y nos necesita" La sorprendió tanto como a mi el que ella volviera a llorar, por que solo fue capaz de decir.

"¡Oh dios mio!"

Llegué con Alice a casa de Bella por llamado de Renée, cuando nos llamo realmente se la escuchaba muy mal. Apenas aparque el auto Renée abrió la puerta dejandonos pasar, me acongojo ver su cara de un color rosado y con los ojos rojos y resto de lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Con una mano nos indicó las escaleras, diciendonos donde se encontraba nuestra amiga, aunque por los sollozos, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. Su llanto se escuchaba desde la sala.

Me pregunte que era lo que había pasado para que Isabella llorara de esa manera y más dejando que Renée la viera llorar. Subí de dos en dos las escaleras, siendo seguida por Alice y me dirigí directo a su cuarto, no nos molestamos en llamar y entramos. al entrar su llanto me partió el corazón, jamas en todos los años que la conocía la había visto llorar de tal manera.

Con Alice nos acostamos una a cada lado de ella y la abrazamos fuerte dándole nuestro apoyo y haciéndole saber que siempre estaríamos para ella pasara lo que pasara, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al verla tan destrozada y llorando de esa manera.

"hey, Bells. Tranquilizate" Le pedí mientras que la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, Alice intentaba secar sin éxito las lágrimas de su rostro "Por favor, dinos que es lo que paso para que estés así"

"Renée... encon...tro el Skate" Dijo entre espasmos y la voz entrecortada "Y la discusión... que... tu...ve con ella... me hizo... acordar de todo"

Parecia una pequeña niña de cinco años, llorando desesperada y aferrándose fuertemente a nosotras, odie al estúpido de James y la zorra de Tanya por todo lo que le hicieron pasar.

**

_Mire con puro horror como Bella caía de su tabla desde lo alto de la rampa, un grito agudo escapo de mis labios, como también de los labios de Alice y Renée, mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente y corriendo me acerqué hacía donde se hallaba Bells, tirada en el suelo. Inconsciente. Con Renée a su lado pidiendo desesperada un medico y una ambulancia._

_me arrodille al lado del cuerpo de mi amiga, aun temblando de puro terror, tome una de sus manos entre las mías mientras veía como se iba formando un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor, de una herida que yo suponía se había hecho en la cabeza. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia cada vez más cerca... Así como escuchaba las suplicas de Alice entre sollozos a mi lado._

_"No, no... por favor Bells, abrí los ojos. Por favor"_

_Cuando la ambulancia se llevo a Bella, la única que fue con ella fue Renée que no paraba de llorar , Alice y yo nos fuimos con charlie en el auto patrulla. Estaba muerta de miedo, no quería perder a Bella, era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido en toda mi vida y por sobre todo, la quería tanto, como si fuera mi propia hermana y nuestra relación, entre las tres era como la de hermanas, ya que no podíamos estar enojadas las unas con las otras por más de unos minutos, había un lazo muy fuerte que nos lo impedía._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital, la madre de Isabella se encontraba impaciente, nerviosa y llorando, caminando de un lado al otro en la guardia del lugar, médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían por las puertas que suponía habían llevado a Bella, Alice apenas pisamos el lugar corrió hacía Renée abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños brazos le permitían, ella le devolvió el abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo por mi parte, me quede al lado de Charlie, que según parecía aun no había podido salir del shock y no hacía más que mirar a la nada._

_Me golpeo de golpe la razón por la que ella en ese momento se encontraba luchando probablemente por su vida. Por que yo había seguido la mirada de Bella en el momento que cayó, pero en ese momento me había preocupado más por ver como estaba que el hecho de ver besándose a Tanya con James. La furia me recorrió las venas al darme cuenta de que por culpa de esos dos, la vida de una de mis mejores amigas se hallaba en riesgo, quería ir y arrancarle los pelos a esa zorra y quería ir y pegarle a él hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. _

_Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos con más fuerzas, pero esta vez no solo por el dolor, si no por la impotencia y por la bronca. Mis uñas se clavaron en las palmas de mis manos, de tanto que apretaba los puños y entre los sollozos y la ira mi cuerpo temblaba sin control. Solo logre relajarme un poco cuando sentí unos brazos protectores cerrarse en torno a mi cuerpo, apretándome contra su pecho. Apenas levante la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Era Charlie que parecía haber salido del shock y ahora dos solitarias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, le devolví el abrazo y me parecieron horas las que estuve entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente un medico se acerco a nosotros._

_"Familiares de Isabella Swan" Llamó y nosotros nos acercamos hacía donde se encontraba, su cara era inescrutable y hablo con mucha calma "Soy el doctor Smith, quien atendió a su hija. Lo siento mucho Sres. Swan, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero lamentablemente su hija entro entro en coma profundo y su vida aun corre riesgo"_

_Desconecte mis oídos al momento de escuchar la última frase, me deje caer en una de las duras banquetas que se hallaban allí y escondí mí cabeza en mis manos, me sentía fatal, con ganas de morirme, una de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo estaba más cerca de la muerte que de la vida._

_**_

_"Bells, por favor despierta, no soporto verte así" oí nuevamente las suplicas de Alice en lo que iba de la semana, ambas nos encontrabamos solas en la habitación de cuidados intensivos, se suponía que solo podía haber una persona, pero logramos convencer al médico._

_"Enana, por qué no vas a tomar algo, estas que te caes y no creo que aguantes mucho más" le sugerí sin apartar la vista de Bella, sentí su mirada en mí y me pareció verla asentir, lo próximo que note fue la puerta de la habitación abrirse, para segundos después, volverse a cerrar. Me acerqué con cautela al lado de Bella y movi de su rostro un mechon de cabello que tenía atravesado, en los cuatro días que habían pasado, era la primera vez que tomaba el valor para entrar a la habitación y hubiera preferido quedarme fuera, era más doloroso de lo que creí verla completamente débil en una cama de hospital, luchando por su vida._

_Tome su siempre cálida mano, ahora fría, con una de las mías y la aprete suavemente._

_"Escuchame bien, Isabella Swan. Te juro que si no te despiertas pronto perderás mi amistad para siempre" Me sentí completamente estúpida ante mi amenaza y más aun hablándole cuando estaba totalmente inconsciente. Solté su mano y sin decir absolutamente nada salí rápido de la habitación, vagué sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos del gigantesco hospital y cuando finalmente llegaba hacia el área de cuidados intensivos nuevamente, vi a la persona que no quería volver a ver en mi vida. _

_La bronca, la impotencia y la ira volvió a mí, caminé hacía él y lo tome del brazo volteandolo._

_"¿Qué carajo haces aquí?" Bramé sin soltar su brazo, estaba segura que mis ojos echaban chispas_

_"Tu que crees, Rose." preguntó el estúpido que tenía en frente con sarcasmo "Vengo a visitar a mi novia"_

_"Te quiero lejos de ella, James. Por tu culpa ella se esta muriendo" sin darme cuenta mis uñas se clavaron en su brazo e hizo una mueca de dolor_

_"¿Por mí culpa?" dijo incrédulo, no tenía ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas de decirle lo que había visto_

_"Sí, por tu culpa. De verdad te lo digo, alejarte de ella, no te quiero volver a ver aquí" podía sentir todo el odio que transmitía mi mirada "Por que creeme que si le cuento al jefe Swan lo que se, estará más que dispuesto a alejarte el mismo de Bella" No se exactamente que fue exactamente lo que hizo que se fuera, tal vez realmente se dió cuenta que hablaba en serio, o no sé, solo sé que se dio la vuelta y se alejo rumbo a las puertas y que no lo volví a ver por el hospital._

* * *

**_Fin del Cap... Ufff, no saben lo que me costo escribirlo, no por que no me salía, si no por que iba escribiendo un poco por día ya que mi hermana me sacaba la PC :(... así que es su culpa que no haya estado antes listo._**

**_Wow, Cap más largo del fic y finalmente se enteran de lo que paso, podráia haberlo hecho más largo,pero si era así tendrían que esperar hasta mañana entrada la tarde ya que hoy me es imposible seguir escribiendo, Aqui en Argentina es el día del amigo y tengo mi día completamente Liado._**

**_Espero les guste el cap y me dejen sus maravillosos Reviews, creanme que me dan mucho anmo para actualizar rápido._**

**_No dejo avances, ya que aun no tengo claro que hare que pase en el prox cap, pero probablemente sea la cita de Edward y Bells y por ahí algo de Alice y Jasper._**

**_Bueno... Me voy... Cuidensen y que tengan un Feliz día del amigo ^._******

**_¿REVIEW?_**


	12. Houston, tenemos un idiota

**Capitulo 12**

**"Houston, tenemos un idiota"**

[_El destino tiene formas extrañas de juntar a las personas._]

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

_"Sí, por tu culpa. De verdad te lo digo, alejarte de ella, no te quiero volver a ver aquí" podía sentir todo el odio que transmitía mi mirada "Por que Créeme que si le cuento al jefe Swan lo que se, estará más que dispuesto a alejarte el mismo de Bella" No se exactamente que fue exactamente lo que hizo que se fuera, tal vez realmente se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio, o no sé, solo sé que se dio la vuelta y se alejo rumbo a las puertas y que no lo volví a ver por el hospital._

_**_

_Cuando Bella finalmente estuvo fuera de peligro, fue realmente un peso menos que llevar, pero aun así la angustia de verla en una cama de hospital, no me abandonaba en ningún momento. _

_La habían trasladado a una habitación común e individual. El medico que la atendía, nos dijo que solo ella podía salir del estado de coma, que él no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Los ruegos de Alice continuaban y mis amenazas también, pero nada de ello hacía que se despertara._

_Charlie estaba todo lo que podía en el hospital, pero realmente se le complicaba por el hecho de que debía trabajar. Renée por su parte, nos costaba un montón sacarla de la habitación de Bella, prácticamente debíamos obligarla a que se despegara de ella._

_así pasaron dos largos y tortuosos meses, en los que nada cambiaba._

_Me hallaba durmiendo, tranquila, cuando sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra algo realmente duro y la voz chillona de la enana gritando._

_"¡BELLAAAAAAAAAA!" Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y parpadee repetidas veces cuando sus ojos color chocolate me devolvieron la mirada, la lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos antes de correr a abrazarla, claro, más delicada de lo que había sido la efusiva de Alice._

**

Luego de la serie de recuerdos que asaltaron mi mente, solo pude abrazarla con más fuerza y quedarme en silencio, sabía que ella no necesitaba que le dijéramos nada, por que nada de lo que le pudiéramos decir calmaría el dolor que en este momento sentía. Solo necesitaba nuestra compañía y apoyo, cosa que puedo asegurar, jamas le faltaria.

Un par de lágrimas silenciosas al final se escaparon de mis ojos, pero yo solo escuchaba los sollozos de Bella, acompañados por los de Alice. Poco a poco los sollozos se fueron apagando y finalmente sentí ala respiración acompasada de ambas, no mucho después yo también caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Y en mis sueños, más allá de lo poco que me agrado, apareció un enorme oso.

**Alice POV:**

Unas molestas risas llegaron a mis oídos, asiéndome salir lentamente de mi hermoso sueño con Jazzy.

"Oh, si Jazzy, quiero más" escuche a alguien imitar mi voz pateticamente seguido de risitas, abrí mis ojos rápidamente, solo para ver como Bella y Rosalie se retorcían de la risa en el borde de la cama "Oh, Jazzy por favor" siguió Rosalie. Abrí mi boca totalmente indignada y estire un poco mis piernas, hasta tocarlas y hacer que se cayeran al suelo. "Auch, Alice. Realmente no quiero saber que soñabas" comentó, sentí las risitas que lanzaba Isabella, aun tirada en el piso de su habitación, Bueno aunque fuera a mi costa me alegraba verla reír, mire mal a la rubia de "bote" que se había acercado a la notebook de mi amiga.

"No estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños, mal pensada" me defendí y era la absoluta verdad, ¡No había tenido esos sueños!. "Deberían desinfectarte esa mente, realmente para tí todo gira en torno al sexo Rosalie" Salí de la superficie mullida y me dirigía al baño, cuando entre en este sonreí al seguir escuchando las risitas de Bella. Salí una media hora después, liego de que terminara de ducharme, salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, ya que ayer no había traído ropa y ni loca me ponía la que había usado el día anterior.

"Hey Bells, ¿Me prestas algo de ropa?" pregunté cuando llegue a su lado, que estaba al lado de Rosalie, viendo unos vídeos de música en su notebook.

"Creo que te va a quedar grande la ropa de Bells, enana" se burlo mi amiga, achique mis ojos.

"Eso se arregla, no por nada pienso ser una famosa diseñadora en un futuro" Bella Rodó los ojos ante nuestra pequeña discusión, luego me sonrió.

"Toma lo que quieras, Alice" las mire a ambas, viendo que ya se encontraban duchadas y cambiadas, fruncí el ceño

"¿A qué hora se levantaron?"

"Una hora antes que vos" Me dirigí al gran closet de mi amiga- grande gracias a mí- y busque algo que ponerme, durante mi búsqueda escuche sonar la canción, love, sex and magic. De ciara y Justin Timberlake. Estaraje una remera azul cielo de mangas cortas, que a la altura del pecho se leía Muerdeme, y elegí unos mini Shorts que tenía mi amiga con cintura elástica, eso me facilitaba las cosas. Primero me coloqué el pequeño pantalón y finalmente la remera. Me mire al espejo que estaba frente a mi, sin duda el pequeño pantalón me quedaba de maravilla, no así la remera, que era larga y me quedaba un poco suelta a como acostumbraba usarlas. Ate en un costado de mi cintura un nudo, asiendo que la remera se hiciera mucho más corta y ceñida.

No era que me gustara mucho mostrar mi plano vientre, pero no pensaba usar la remera, tan suelta. Salí del closet de mi amiga y Bells me miro, lanzó un silbido y me sonrió, Rose me lanzo una pequeña mirada.

"Te vez sexi" Comentó para finalmente volver su cara a la pantalla de la laptop, sonreí con suficiencia. "Odio a Ciara y me encantaría ser ella a la vez" Comentó mi amiga, la mire como si estuviera realmente loca, ¡Era mil veces más linda que ella!

"Tienes mejor cuerpo que ella y eres mil veces más linda" le hice saber

"Eso ya lo sé" bien, no esperaba ese comentario tan vanidoso "Solo que... ¡Mira el vídeo! ¡¿Quién no querría ser ella?!" puso nuevamente el vídeo de love, sex and magic y lo mire realmente atenta. "¡Lo que daría yo por que Justin me tocara a mí!" Rodé los ojos.

"Coincido totalmente con Rose, ¡Quién no querría ser la del vídeo!" La apoyo Bella, la mire fijamente y luego asentí de acuerdo con ellas

"De acuerdo, tienen razón, pero digamos que no estaba muy lindo que digamos en el vídeo, y ni hablar de ella ¿Quién la vistió? ¿Acaso no tiene sentido de la moda? ¡Le quedaba horrible!" Rieron por mi comentario y negaron con la cabeza

"Que raro pensando en la moda" comentó Bella, parándose y llegando a mi lado, me abrazo de improvisto "Gracias por el apoyo, Alli" Supe que se refería a lo de anoche, cuando se separo de mí tan solo le sonreí.

**

"¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?" preguntó mi madre mientras almorzábamos, había llegado asía una media hora de casa de Bella.

"Por suerte bien y hoy ya casi no había rastro de su tristeza" Ella asintió

"Mandale saludos de mi parte y dile que no me ofendo si debes en cuando viene a visitarme, hace mucho no la veo" Asentí en respuesta, era verdad no pasábamos mucho tiempo en mi casa.

"Se lo haré saber" la mire unos segundos y luego baje la vista a mi plato "Ma... ¿Cuándo me devolveras mis tarjetas de crédito?"

Pregunte, realmente me estaba desesperando sin ellas, me miro fijamente y también a mi pelo- el causante de que me las quitara-

"Sí no cometes ninguna locura en los próximos días, te las devolvere el sábado, si no tendrás que esperar a que se cumpla un mes" Asentí, rogando no hacer nada que a ella le pareciera una locura.

**

"Y... ¿Qué te parece Phoenix?" le pregunte a el lindo rubio que se hallaba frente a mí en una mesa de cafetería, ayer cuando me lo había encontrado en el centro comercial, luego de estar un rato con él, habíamos quedado de vernos hoy, a las cinco de la tarde en esta cafetería, que realmente no se hallaba muy lejos de mi casa.

"Realmente es una ciudad maravillosa, es completamente distinto a Forks. Pero aun así, aveces extraño el pequeño pueblito" Le sonreí con ternura "Y eso que no hace n un mes que nos mudamos aquí. ¿Tienes hermanas o hermanos?" pregunto de pronto.

"No, soy hija única, pero si tengo dos amigas que son como mis hermanas" Confesé mientras la imagen de mis locas amigas venia a mi mente, él me regalo una sonrisa. "¿Vos tenes hermanos?"

"Sí" asintió "Tengo un hermano mellizo y un primo al cual también quiero como si fuese mi hermano"

Me contó sobre las locuras de su primo, que según me dijo se llamaba Emmet, del aspecto aterrador que tenía a simple vista, pero que en el fondo dolo era un chico dentro de un gran cuerpo. También me hablo sobre la extraña conexión que había entre el y su hermano mellizo, la capacidad de saber cuando uno se hallaba mal, o lo que le pasaba.

Luego de estar charlando por largo rato en la cafetería, él pago lo que consumimos y salimos de allí, caminamos por largo rato tomados de la mano, caminamos por lo largo de una calle turística y finalmente nos recargamos en un barandal. Me abrazo contra su pecho y me miro fijo a los ojos. Me perdí por completo en sus ojos color cielo, en ellos había un brillo que me era indescifrable, para mí brillaban como dos pequeñas estrellas en la noche.

Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma.

Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo.

Una de sus manos que se encontraba presionada contra mi espalda, abandono su lugar y la subió hasta una de mis mejillas, me miro con una mezcla de admiración y satisfacción, al tiempo que con la yema de sus dedos recorría despacio cada centímetro de mi cara, su cálido tacto me hizo estremecer estando aun abrazada a él.

"Aun no puedo creer haber encontrado a alguien tan maravillosa y especial, como lo sos vos" Murmuro cerca de mi cara, haciendo que su dulce aliento chocara contra mí boca "Realmente, por momentos creo que es solo un sueño y temo despertarme ver que solo fuiste parte de mi imaginación. " Mi corazón se acelero como jamas en mi no tan larga vida, me había pasado, sentí mi respiración acelerarse y mis manos me sudaron y estoy más que segura que una tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

"Yo también tengo terror de que todo esto sea un sueño y despertar y saber que nunca más voy a sentir tus abrazos y la calidez de tus besos" Le sonreí "Pero tengo la absoluta certeza que nada de esto es un sueño y que todo es real" Ante mis palabras, él me devolvió la sonrisa y acorto la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios.

Rozo mis labios con delicadeza, haciendo cada pequeño roce eterno, la mano que permanecia en mi mejilla, paso a estar en mi nuca, haciendo que mi boca se pegara más a la suya, si eso era posible. Delineó con lentitud mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, permitiendo que su lengua se adentrara, encontrandose con la mía.

**Emmet POV:**

Em... Emmet... Escuchaba una voz llamándome a lo lejos, pero no podía despegarme de mis propios pensamientos, no podía sacarla a ella, de mis pensamientos. Jamas ninguna mujer me había tratado como lo había hecho ella en el centro comercial, jamas ninguna había rechazado un beso mío. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que la primera vez no me había rechazado, pero aun así necesitaba, quería que no me rechazara. Emmet...

"¡EMMET!" gritaron en mi oído, salte en el sillón que me encontraba sentado. Mire con cara de pocos amigos a mí primo que me miro con burla en sus ojos.

"Jodete. Te estoy llamando como hace quince minutos y no me atendías..." Me miro con más diversión en los ojos "¿Sera qué al fin apareció la chica inteligente que te rechazo?" Lo mire fijamente por uno segundos ante lo que pregunto. no era exactamente así, ya que la primera vez ella no me había rechazado, claro, pero las otras dos veces sí lo había hecho, así que si hay que inclinar la balanza, la respuesta seria, sí, había aparecido la chica que finalmente me rechazo.

"¡Oh dios mio! ¡A partir de este momento esa chica es mi ídola!, quiero conocerla" Exclamó y supe que era verdad que la consideraba su ídola, sabía perfectamente que mis primos no compartían para nada mí forma de comportarme con las mujeres, según ellos, lo que yo hacía era usarlas, y lo admitía, pero eran ellas las que se dejaban usar, por que desde un principió sabían que solo sería un beso o una noche y que la cosa no llegaría a mas. Además, yo no me implicaba con las chicas que sabía que podrían llegar a querer algo más, por que no me gustaba hacerlas sufrir.

"No exactamente me rechazo, hubo un beso una vez y las otras dos veces me rechazo" confesé muy a mi pesar, Edward me miro y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada, sentí ácido en mi mirada "En fin. No creo que me llamaras por largo rato para preguntar eso. ¿Qué quieres?" Cambié de tema, cuando calmo su risa finalmente se digno a hablar.

"Nada, simplemente mire la hora y como eran cinco de la tarde, vine a preguntarte si te habías arrepentido de ir a esa exposición de autos de la que tanto hablabas durante la semana" ¡Mierda! ¡La exposición de autos!, lo había olvidado por completo, empezaba a las cinco treinta y ya eran y cuarto. Tome las llaves de mi Jeep y salí por la puerta principal gritando un "¡Chau Eddie!" !No me llames así!, sentí su grito y reí mientras subía a mi auto.

Rosalie POV:

"Pero que es exactamente lo que sientes por ese chico" Me preguntó Bella desde el asiento del copiloto, le había comentado la situación con el chico grandote, el beso y las veces que lo rechace. Había estado con ella todo el día, desde que me levante hasta ahora que nos dirigiamos a una exposición de autos.

"Es complicado, lo detesto, pero a la misma vez me encanta y no puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¡No sabes lo que me costo no devolverle el beso en el centro comercial!" Confesé sin despegar la vista del camino. Giré a la derecha y finalmente dirigí una mirada de soslayo a Isabella, se encontraba pensativa, probablemente analizando mis palabras.

"Bueno... Mi conclusión es que te gusta, pero que tienes miedo de que tus sentimientos puedan llegar a mucho más." Me miró y suspiro "Te digo por que me pasa algo parecido con el chico que conocí en el antro. Claro, sacando el hecho de que yo no lo amenacé, ni le volé la cara de un cachetazo" El rubor subió a mis mejillas, cosa demasiado rara. "Es comprensible que te sientas así, que nos sintamos así. Ninguna de las dos tuvo experiencias gratas en lo que se trata de amor"

Asentí, era verdad, ninguna de las dos lo habíamos pasado bien cuando se trataba del amor. Ella por lo de James y yo por algo parecido a lo que le paso a ella, solo que a mí, quien ese entonces era mi novio además de engañarme por meses, intento abusar de mí. Me estremecí ante el simple recuerdo.

"Creo que tienes razón. Pero creo que mientras menos me lo cruce es mejor. ¿No crees?" se encogió de hombros, ni yo sabía si era lo mejor. "Gracias por acompañarme, Bells" agradecí luego de un rato, mientras llegábamos a la exposición.

"Para que están las amigas si no es para acompañar a lugares que no nos agradan mucho" Rió mientras descendía de mi BMW, le sonreí. No pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro mientras admiraba los autos último modelo que se hallaban en el lugar, me fascinaban. Tan absorta estuve durante la siguiente hora, que ni cuenta me dí cuando perdí a Bella, aunque me imaginaba que se hallaba en mi auto escuchando música.

Me encontré a mí misma mirando maravillada el interior de un Aston Martín, Salí del auto y me pare en la parte delantera de la plataforma, dispuesta a ver el motor, pero alguien me lo impidió con un odioso comentario.

"Veo que los organizadores de exposiciones saben elegir bien a las modelos para promocionar los autos" Desee con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera quien creía que era, aunque por dentro me muriera de ganas de verlo y saltarle encima para besarlo hasta quedarme sin aire. Gire con lentitud mi cabeza y lo enfrente y sí, para mi desgracia o para mi buena suerte era el grandullón, Emmet. Lo mire mal por el hecho de que pensara que era una modelo, ¿Acaso creía que tenía tan poca materia gris?. Que fuera rubia y de buen cuerpo no quería decir que fuera modelo, y mucho menos sin cerebro. Aunque no todas las modelos eran descerebradas, conocía a un par que eran muy inteligentes.

"Houston, tenemos un idiota" Informé "Y no, gracias a dios no soy una modelo de esta exposición, las modelos que hay hoy aquí son todas unas descerebradas" Baje de la plataforma y empecé a caminar sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, lo sentí siguiendome "Y créeme cuando te digo que tengo más cerebro que todas ellas juntas"

"Eso te lo pongo en duda, por que hay que ser descerebrada para rechazarme" Dijo llegando a mi lado.

"Veo que tenemos el egó por las nubes, y no, para rechazarte creo que más bien hay que ser inteligente." Mentira, coincidía con que había que ser muy descerebrada o más bien en mi caso, muy orgullosa, para rechazarlo. "Te veo como el tipo de chico acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quiere, a jugar con las mujeres y la última vez que me enrede con un tipo así no salí muy bien parada"

"No deberías juzgar sin conocer, no soy exactamente así, es verdad que nunca se me negó nada. Pero con las mujeres que estuve tenían muy claro lo que querían, buscaban lo mismo que yo, por ende no se puede decir que jugara con ellas" Eso era cierto, había mujeres que no les importaba ser usadas, por el simple ellos que ellas también jugaban con ellos.

"Supongamos que te creo." Murmure mientras continuaba caminando con él a mi lado. "¿Qué haces siguiendome en todo caso?, digo, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas, no estoy dispuesta a ser usada, ni usar a nadie"

"Realmente ni yo tengo claro eso, pero se que no quiero usarte" Me pare en mi lugar y lo mire de reojo, no esperaba que dijera eso, esperaba algo mas bien como... *Es un reto* o palabras por el estilo, negué con la cabeza y reanude mi marcha "Puedo sentir que tienes algo especial por lo que me siento atraído y me obliga a hablarte, seguirte"

Sus palabras realmente parecían sinceras y quería creerlas, pero una parte de mi cerebro se negaba a creerle. Pero por alguna razón el destino se empeñaba en ponernos en los mismos lugares y hacer que nos encontremos.

"Acepta salir a una cita conmigo, te prometo no sobrepasarme ni nada, quiero conocerte." propuso hablando rápidamente. "Es la primera vez que realmente quiero conocer a una chica y esa chica eres tú" Volví a frenar mi marcha y me giré hacía él.

"Hagamos una cosa, si vuelvo a encontrarte por casualidad en algún otro lado..." Tome aire "Aceptare la cita, ya que veo que algo se empeña en hacernos encontrar, si la cita tiene que suceder, entonces te volveré a encontrar, ¿Trato?" Extendí mi mano derecha para que la estrechara, miro mi mano durante unos segundos y luego una sonrisa de niño se extendió por su rostro.

"Hecho" Murmuro cubriendo con su mano la mía. "Vete haciendo a la idea de tener una cita conmigo, por que nos volveremos a ver"

"Definitivamente tu ego esta por las nubes" Le contesté dandome la vuelta alejándome de él

"¡No es egó! ¡Es confianza en mí mismo!" Lo oí gritar miéntras me alejaba, sonreí como una tonta ant lo dicho y realmente me estaba haciendo a la idea de tener una cita con él.

**Bella POV:**

Desde la comodidad del auto de Rose, mientras me hallaba sentada escuchando música pude verla desenvolverse a través de los autos, se la veía realmente radiante, Sonreí al verla feliz, el ver feliz a Alice o Rosalie me hacía sentir bien. Más después de todo el apoyo que me daban constantemente, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, aunque me costara demostrarlo, les estaba muy agradecida por estar a mi lado y llorar conmigo.

Vi como un chico grande se le acercaba y por como se veía el chico imagine que era de quien estuvimos hablando camino hacia aquí, puedo asegurar que mí amiga estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no saltarle encima.

Mí móvil empezó a sonar descontrolado en mi bolsillo, lo saque y atendí sin mirar quien llamaba, solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana.

"¿Hola?" hablé una vez que el móvil se hallo en mi oído.

"Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo haz estado?" Mi corazón paro sus latidos para luego reanudar su marcha a una velocidad de riesgo. Realmente no creí que al atender escucharía su voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca. La verdad era que desde ayer en el momento que llegue a mi casa, no había podido detenerme en pensar en él, sin embargo, ahora al oír su voz, venían a mi mente los recuerdos de lo bien que lo habíamos pasado ayer y de cuan desorientada me sentía con él cerca, aunque a la vez me sentía en casa.

"Hey, Edward. Me encuentro realmente bien y ¿Tu?"

"Estupendo, ansiaba llamarte, para arreglar lo de nuestra cita" La cita, me había olvidado por completo, una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, vendría a ser la primer cita, ya que la de ayer fue algo improvisado.

"Tu dirás, estoy abierta a opciones"

* * *

**_Holiis... bueno aqui me tienen, para los que querían más de la extraña relación entre emmet y Rose, ahí les deje un poco y bueno, digamos se que dije que pondría de la cita Ed y Bella, pero se me hizo largo el cap y bueno, aun no sé con exactitus como sera la dichosa cita. Pero en fin, les dejare unos avances, . de lo que tengo pensado que pase en el proximo cap._**

_"Realmente la pase de maravilla" Confesé removiendome algo incomoda en el asiento de cópiloto, no por nada pero estabamos frente a mí casa, él me regalo una sonrisa._

_"Ese era el plan, que la pases realmente bien, así como yo" Se inclinó levemente hacía mí. Tomo un mechon de mi pelo y lo puso tras mi oreja. "Espero que estas citas se puedan seguir repitiendo" Y a pesar de todos lo miedos que tuve desde el momento que lo conocí, supe que yo quería que estas "citas", se siguieran reptiendo_

_"yo también espero lo mismo" Recé inclinandome hacía él y estrellando mis labios contra sus dulces labios._

_**_

_"¿Tú?" Dijimos ambos a la vez en el momento que traspase la puerta y nos reconocimos._

_"¿Ya se conocían?" preguntó su madre que se hallaba al lado de la mía, que claramente quería saber lo mismo. Era obvio que nos conociamos, pero... ¿Qué le diriamos a ellos?, osea, como lo explicariamos, no sería comodo decir simplemente la verdad._

_**_

_"Chicos a... cenar" dijo una dulce voz entrando a mi habitación, para vernos en pleno beso, nos separamos, abrí y cerré mi boca repetidas veces, sin saber que decir, ¡Era muy incomodo!._

_"Nosotros no..." Intenté explicar, pero ella me corto con una dulce sonrisa y negando con la cabeza._

_"No tienen que explicarse, se sentía la química entre ustedes y supuse que no decian del todo la verdad"_

_**_

Bueno... ¿Reviews?... Y por cierto, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz... espero les haya gustado.. Byee


	13. Cita

**Nada me pertenece, solo la trama ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 13

**"Cita"**

_[Te miraba reir en tu ir y venir, bajo las estrellas]_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Baja ya mismo, Isabella Swan" Ordenó Alice, Suspire pesadamente, eran las ocho de la noche del viernes y Edward ya había llegado, no tenía la menor idea a donde iríamos ya que él había elegido y no quiso decirme, lo único que me había dicho era que me vistiera casual.

Había llegado a las seis a casa de Rosalie y me habían torturado con que ponerme y como maquillarme, etc. Al final, habíamos optado por un mini short negro con pequeñas piedritas de color gris incrustadas en la cintura y el costado del mismo, un Strapless Color blanco ajustado y que llegaba hasta mitad de mi trasero, tapando la mayoría del mini Short y finalmente en mis pies llevaba unas botas converse color blancas también, largas - que llegaban poco más abajo de mis rodillas.

Mi maquillaje consistía en sombra blanca, delineado negro, mascara para pestañas y finalmente un sencillo brillo en los labios incoloro.

Rosalie - que había ido a atender a Edward- se había ocupado de mi pelo, que a mi pedido no había sido ningún peinado elaborado, más bien muy sencillo. Había recogido la mitad de mi pelo y la otra mitad caía suelto por mi espalda, luego de varias insistencias de su parte había logrado que mi flequillo cayera hacía un costado. Debía admitir que me gustaba el peinado, daba cierto aire de inocencia.

Finalmente baje las escaleras de casa de mi amiga, nerviosa. No tendría por que estarlo, no que fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos fuera del antro, aunque era como si lo fuera, ya que no había sido una salida improvisada.

Pude ver a Rosalie en la puerta tapándole a Edward, pero pude distinguir a mi amiga susurrandole algo, estreche mis ojos en sospecha, jamás sabías que se puede esperar de Rose.

Camine hacía ellos, ninguno se percato de que yo estaba ahí. Decidí hablar cuando estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia de donde ellos dos estaban.

"¿Paso algo?" Pregunte, mi amiga se dio la vuelta y me miro con cara asesina, no era para menos, me había dicho que no bajara hasta pasados unos cinco minutos, sin embargo, baje antes.

"Nada, Bells. Solo le decía a Edwin que ya bajabas" Rodé los ojos

"Es Edward" Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Da igual. En fin, espero que te diviertas Bella." Murmuro mi amiga pasando por al lado mío, pude ver como le enviaba una mirada de advertencia a Edward.

Camine el poco trecho que me separaba de él, y le sonreí tenuemente al estar frente a frente, me devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos centellaron con un brillo extraño, pero agradable.

"Estas hermosa" Murmuro en mi oído, luego de besar mí mejilla. Sentí mis mejillas arder y no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, dios, era simplemente perfecto. Llevaba puesta una bermuda tipo de playa blanca, con los bordes y costuras de un color rojo. Una camiseta pegada al cuerpo de color negro, y zapatillas negras adidas.

"Y tu estas muy guapo" Admití aun con el estúpido rubor en mis mejillas.

Me guió hacía su auto y me abrió la puerta - cosa a la cual no estaba acostumbrada- luego corrió para subir del lado del piloto.

**

**Edward POV**

"Mira niño..." Dijo la rubia que tenía enfrente apenas abrió la puerta, sin siquiera dejar que la salude ni nada. "Te conviene que no vea que Bella derrama una sola lágrima por ti.. Si no, sabrás de lo que soy capaz... ¿Entendido?" De acuerdo... esta chica era una psicópata. Aun así conteste a lo que dijo.

"Jamás la haría llorar" confesé con total sinceridad. Bella me importaba mucho más de lo que alguien podía llegar a imaginar y no me perdonaria que por mi culpa derramara lágrimas.

"Bien, en ese caso... Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie, amiga de Bells" Susurro ofreciéndome su mano y sonriendome, intente devolverle la sonrisa, pero la verdad era que su cambio de actitud asustaba un poco.

"Un gusto, soy Edward" Salude estrechando su mano.

"Lo sé"

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto la voz de mi ángel desde atrás de la desquiciada, digo de la tal Rosalie, esta se dio la vuelta y la encaro, sin dejar que la viera.

"Nada, Bells. Solo le decía a Edwin que ya bajabas" Gruñí por lo bajo, menos mal que sabía quien era.

"Es Edward" Corregí al mismo tiempo que mi ángel. Pude ver a la rubia encogerse de hombros y murmurar algo que no logre escuchar... al fin la pude ver, estaba realmente hermosa, no tenía palabras para describirla y su peinado hacía que pareciera aun más un ángel. Le sonreí.

"Estas hermosa" dije en su oído cuando la salude. Ame ver como el rubor cubría sus mejillas y no pude más que sonreír ampliamente.

**

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Isabella desde el asiento del copilotó, pude persivir el nerviosismo en sus voz y de reojo vi como jugaba inquieta con sus manos. Reprimí una sonrisa. Yo también estaba nervioso, temía que no le gustara nuestra cita o algo por el estilo.

"Es una sorpresa" le hice saber, sabía que no le gustaban las sorpresas, me lo había contado el día del parque.

"No me gustan las sorpresas" me recordó, la mire brevemente, para volver mi vista al camino.

"Lo sé, pero esta te encantara. O eso espero" la última frase la murmure para mí, por lo que ella no la escucho. No replicó y se dedico a mirar por la ventana, mientras un cómodo silencio se formaba entre ambos y la suave música inundaba mí auto.

Maneje durante unos pocos minutos más, ya que el lugar no se hallaba muy lejos, bueno, tal vez sí, pero a la velocidad que manejaba, no era tan lejos. Aparque sin que ella se percatara y baje del coche... rápidamente abrí la puerta del cópiloto y ella me miro sorprendida, sabía, se le notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a este trato, no pude más que sonreír le y ofrecerle mi mano. La tomó con delicadeza y con cuidado salió del auto.

**Bella POV:**

Me descolocaba por completo lo caballero que era Edward, desde que lo conocí supe que no era igual al resto y por ello creo que es que me gusta tanto, sin embargo, me incomodaba tanta caballerosidad, no por nada, pero el no estar acostumbrada a ese tao, me hacía sentir sumamente extraña. Luego de que abrió la puerta me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto, la acepte gustosa y con cuidado de no pegar mi cabeza conta el auto, salí de este.

Mire a mi alrededor, tratando de ubicarme, estábamos a orillas de la playa, conocía la playa, con Alice y Rose habíamos venido aquí millones de veces, pero no me sonaba mucho esta parte de la playa, sera por que usualmente no íbamos para el lado que se encontraban bares, restaurantes, etc. Usualmente nos quedabamos en la parte mas solitaria- por llamarlo de alguna manera- de la playa.

Sentí a Edward entrelazando su mano con la mía y tirar suavemente de ella para que lo siguiera, así lo hice, sin objetar nada, lo seguí en silencio. Me guió solo unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente a un restaurante que se encontraba también a orillas de la playa (Conste que digo de a playa y no del mar ¬¬).

Entramos al lugar y en ningún momento soltó mi mano, haciendome sentir completamente segura y todos mis nervios habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Una chica se nos acerco, más bien se le acerco a él y se lo comía con la mirada, sin saber el porque sentí mi sangre arder y me tensé.

"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Victoria, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" le preguntó a él, como si yo estuviera pintada.

"Buenas noches, quisiera una mesa para dos, algo privada si puede ser" respondió él. La chica pelirroja me miro de arriba abajo, con cara de fastidio y finalmente murmuro un ''Siganme''. En un acto de celos, sí, celos. me abrace a la cintura de Edward, él rió pero aun así paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Me pareció escuchar a la tan amable mesera gruñir y sonreí ampliamente.

Mientras seguíamos a la chica me permití mirar el lugar, era un lugar estupendo realmente y no tan casual como creí que sería. La paredes eran de un color totalmente blanco y algunas columnas de color negro, las mesas mayormente eran para dos personas. Estas eran mesas bajas y en vez de tener sillas tenían cómodos sillones de cuero negro, me percate que las luces del lugar eran muy tenues y que el lugar parecía iluminado como por una luz azul, realmente era un lugar muy bonito.

La amable chica, nos guió hasta una mesa que se encontraba cerca de una esquina, un poco más alejadas de las demás.

"pongansen cómodos, enseguida los atenderán" informo en tono aburrido y mirando me con rabia. Le regale una sonrisa totalmente falsa. Luego se retiro de la mesa, no sin antes volver a mirar o mejor dicho desnudar con la mirada a Edward.

Distinguí como una tenue pero muy agradable música, ambientaba el lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa ladina- Mi favorita- y tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué fue qué?"

"Bueno, el abrazo tan repentino y..." sabía lo que quería decir pero decidí interrumpirlo. ¡No iba a admitir mis celos!.

"Oh, si te molesto no lo vuelvo a hacer" me excuse, aunque sabía que no se refería al abrazo.

"no, no, no es eso..." Lo volví a cortar, era entretenido torturarlo -Si, mucha junta con Rose quizá.

"No importa, no lo volveré a hacer" reprimí una gran sonrisa, iba a replicar pero justo apareció una camarera, Edward la miro y me miro totalmente frustrado, en mi fuero interno me reí. La camarera, me simpatizo, ya que en vez de mirar a Edward me miro a mi y luego a él con una tierna sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, Mi nombre es Ángela y los atenderé esta noche" se presentó, le regale una sonrisa amable y sincera "¿Están listos para ordenar?" tome el menú entre mis manos y busque que ordenar, la verdad no tenía demasiada hambre.

"Pide tu primero, Bella" Ofreció Edward, asentí levemente.

"Mm, Raviolis con salsa blanca y una coca cola estaría bien" le dije a Ángela, esta anotó en una pequeña libreta y luego se volvió a Edward

"¿y usted?" preguntó educadamente y sin ninguna mirada pervertida ¡Amo a esta chica!.

"Lo mismo para mí, gracias" concordó él, sonriendole en agradecimiento.

"De acuerdo, enseguida les traigo sus bebida y en pocos minutos su orden" informó a modo de despedida.

"Cuentame más sobre tí" me pidió Edward una vez Ángela se alejo de la mesa, lo mire a los ojos ¿Qué le podía contar?, ya le había dicho muchas cosa sobre mí, principalmente todos mis gustos.

"Bueno, no sé. Que dentro de un mes y medio comienzo mi último año de preparatoria y luego tengo pensado estudiar Literatura. ¿ya terminaste la preparatoria?"

"No, también comienzo mi último año y pienso seguir medicina, como mí padre" pude ver cierta idolatración al mencionar a su padre, me enterneció.

"Es tu ideal a seguir ¿cierto?" más que una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero podía equivocarme, el asintió.

"Muy cierto" Le sonreí cálidamente, él llevo mi mano a su boca y la beso con dulzura.

"Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo hoy" agradeció luego de que el rubor cubriera mis pómulos. ¡Edward es un sueño!, y quería besarlo, desde el martes que no sentía sus labios contra los mios. Y ante sus palabras vino a mi mente una palabra que no deje que mis labios dijeran ''Siempre''.

Seguimos hablando de nuestras futuras carreras y le pregunte a que instituto iría.

"En realidad aun no lo sé, mi madre quiere que valla a uno que va la hija de una amiga de ella, pero aun no lo decidió" me había dicho.

tenía la leve esperanza que en una de esas casualidades, vallamos al mismo colegio, quería que así fuera.

"Sabes, tu apellido se me hace muy familiar" comentó luego de tragar un raviol y tomar un poco de coca.

"Tal vez en una vida pasada fui famosa, o nos conocimos" Bromeé. La estaba pasando realmente genial, era la mejor cita que había tenido en mi vida.

Charlamos de mil temas y de nada a la misma vez, me confesó que a lo largo de su adolescencia solo había tenido una novia, la cual había resultado ser una celosa obsesiva. Se llamaba Jane y a pesar de parecer frágil según él, daba algo de miedo ya que era muy tempera mental.

"Una vez me encontraba en el colegio hablando con una compañera, estábamos intercambiando unos apuntes ya que debíamos hacer un trabajo juntos, y de la nada apareció Jane y le empezó a pegar a la pobre chica. Luego se defendio diciendo que estábamos demasiado juntos y que ella había intentado besarme ¡estabamos a más de medio metro de distancia! y su novio estaba esperándola a un costado" contó con incredulidad, sentí compasión por la chica golpeada "Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y supe que nuestra relación no iba para ningún lado."

"Debió ser una tortura lidiar con ella"

"Creeme, lo fue" admitió soltando una risita. Luego de ello llamo a Ángela para que nos trajera la cuenta, por más que lo intente, no me dejo pagar ni un solo centavo y utilice todas mis armas, desde la carita de sufrimiento, hasta el enojo, pero se reuso completamente.

"Vamos a caminar por la playa" propuso tomando mi mano, acepe, me parecía una idea muy buena y romántica. cuando salimos del lugar, el olor a agua salada y el viento cálido de la noche me golpeo. Cerré los ojos y aspire el aroma. El sonido de las olas golpeando contra la orilla lleno mis sentido, relajándome por completo.

"Amo caminar por la playa" Confesé soltando su mano y agarrándome de su brazo, para poder estar más cerca de él.

"sí, realmente es relajante" aspiro el aire de su alrededor " y bueno cuentame, ¿Cuántos novios tuvistes?" Me debatí entre si contarle o no, solo había sido James. Él había sido sincero con lo de Jane, podía contarle, claro omitiendo algunas cosas. Suspire inaudiblemente.

"Solo tuve uno y tampoco fue una experiencia muy grata"

"Si no quieres no tienes por que contarme" negué con la cabeza, quería ser sincero con él.

"Vos confiaste en mí, yo confió en vos. En fin, estuve varios meses con él, para mí era todo perfecto" sonreí con ironía "pero parecía que para él no. Lo vi besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, con Tanya, una conocida, ahí entendí que todo lo dicho eran puras mentiras. Cuando corte con él, no entendía el por que y le dije lo que había visto y el muy hijo de... intento negarlo. Al final termino aceptandolo y acepto que nunca me amo. Desde ese día, no salí nunca con ninguno más, ni acepte citas, sos el primero en un año al que le acepto una cita y no sé el por qué"

Me miro con fascinación durante unos segundos... ¿El por qué? no lo sé. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos

"Me alegra ser una excepción a toda la regla" Vi como se acerco lentamente a mis labios y cerre los ojos por inercia.

"Hey, Bells. Es increíble volver a verte después de tanto tiempo" Dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda ¡Que inoportuno!. Sentí las manos de Edward abandonar mi cara y abrí mis ojos, se había alejado un poco de mí y veía atrás mio con frustración, me di la vuelta, encontrándome con un chico alto, de pelo negro.

"¿Qué onda, Seth?" Dije lo más amable que pude cuando lo logre reconocer

"Nada, solo te vi a lo lejos y quería saber si se querían unir a una fogata con guerreada por allí, señalo a sus espalda y pude ver como una chica flaca y también alta, pero no tanto como él se acercaba corriendo."

"Este... la verdad es que..." pero me interrumpió la chica colgándose de la espalda de Seth.

"Eres un estúpido Hermanito, hasta el más tonto se da cuenta que les interrumpes. ¡Estan en una cita!" Reconocí a la chica cuando le pego en la cabeza a su hermano. Me miró pidiendo disculpas.

"Disculpa, Bella. Sabes que le falla un poco" Reía ante el grito de indignación de Seth y vi como un poco de rubor cubría las mejillas de mi amigo.

"Descuida, Leah. Me alegra volver a verte, no sabían que estaban nuevamente en Phoenix"

"Luego te cuento, creo que ahora te dejo sola con tu galán, nos vemos pronto Bells. ¡Y tu camina!" le gritó a su hermano que aun la tenía colgada de su espalda, Seth me miro pidiendo disculpas y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

"Eso fue interesante" dijo Edward mientras sentía sus manos abrazarme por detrás y depositar un beso en mi mejilla. "Creo que mejor nos vamos, ya es tarde" dijo.. y en mi interior grite un ¡No!, pero simplemente asentí y me deje guiar hasta el auto. Aun con ganas de besarlo, odiaba a Seht en estos momentos.

**

"Realmente la pase de maravilla" Confesé removiéndome algo incomoda en el asiento de cópiloto una vez estuvimos frente a mi casa, no por nada pero estábamos frente a mí casa y no sabía si Renée estaba despierta, él me regalo una sonrisa. Decidí decirle que me traiga a mi casa ya que no quería un interrogatorio por parte de Rose y Alli. Aunque sabía que ese interrogatorio existiría.

"Ese era el plan, que la pases realmente bien, así como yo" Se inclinó levemente hacía mí. Tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo puso tras mi oreja. "Espero que estas citas se puedan seguir repitiendo" Y a pesar de todos lo miedos que tuve desde el momento que lo conocí, supe que yo quería que estas "citas", se siguieran repitiendo

"yo también espero lo mismo" Recé inclinándome hacía él y estrellando mis labios contra sus dulces labios. Necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los mios. Respondió mi beso con fuerza, como si el también hubiera querido besarme desde antes.

"Sabes... Me encantaste desde el primer momento que te vi" Dijo cuando nos separamos pero manteniendo sus rostro cerca del mío.

"La vez del antro" dije segura, haciendo que mi aliento chocara contra su boca. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a mí.

"No, la primera vez que te vi fue en el centro comercial, una semana antes de lo del antro, te estabas enfrentando a un chico rubio y me fascinaste" Acortó la nula distancia y beso nuevamente mis labios adentrando su lengua sin pedir permiso, le correspondí gustosa el magnifico beso.

* * *

Perdon la demora.. pero tuve unos días bastante ocupados, un amigo que esta viiendo en mexico vino de visita y estuve saliendo con él. Y no pude escribir y se me va a complcar escribir en los proximos días dado que el lunes empiezo el fucking colegio de nuevo T_T... y nos van a tener entre examen y examen x que tienen que cerrar el trimestre y bueno... Realmente se queno publique todo lo de los avances, pero no quería mezclar ambas cosas xD... Mil gracias x sus Reviews..

Bsoss

_"¿Tú?" Dijimos ambos a la vez en el momento que traspase la puerta y nos reconocimos._

_"¿Ya se conocían?" preguntó su madre que se hallaba al lado de la mía, que claramente quería saber lo mismo. Era obvio que nos conociamos, pero... ¿Qué le diriamos a ellos?, osea, como lo explicariamos, no sería comodo decir simplemente la verdad._

_**_

_"Chicos a... cenar" dijo una dulce voz entrando a mi habitación, para vernos en pleno beso, nos separamos, abrí y cerré mi boca repetidas veces, sin saber que decir, ¡Era muy incomodo!._

_"Nosotros no..." Intenté explicar, pero ella me corto con una dulce sonrisa y negando con la cabeza._

_"No tienen que explicarse, se sentía la química entre ustedes y supuse que no decian del todo la verdad"_


	14. Mundo pequeño

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

**"Mundo pequeño"**

_[ -Como se te nota, no te das cuenta... cuando el amor, llega a tu puerta... ]_

* * *

**Bella POV: **

Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, mientras Renée nos servía el almuerzo. Tenía en mi rostro plasmada una sonrisa de idiota, podía sentir a charlie mirándome fijamente curioso y mi madre me miraba como si realmente estuviera loca. No los culpaba, yo creería lo mismo.  
No era para menos, no es muy normal que una persona este con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara desde que se levanto y que esta no se borre ni un segundo.

Renée se sentó enfrente de mí cuando termino de servir el almuerzo. Me miro fijamente.

_"¿Bella?, ¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó, la mire a los ojos y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, tome mis cubiertos y me lleve un bocado de pescado a la boca, luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca le conteste.

"_Estoy perfectamente, mamá" _Asintió no muy segura, pero pronto una sonrisa de comprensión se formo en su boca y me miro complice. ¡Oh mierda!, lo último que quería era las bromas de Renée, seguramente ya se había formulado toda una película en su mente, mi sonrisa disminuyo lo suficiente como para que casi no se notara, pero aun estaba presente.

_"¿Cómo va lo de la cena, amor?"_ preguntó Charlie mirando a Renée, mire a uno y luego a otro, fruncí el ceño

_"Estupendamente, ya tengo todo listo"_ Contestó ella, mi confusión aumento.

_"¿Qué cena?"_ pregunté, lleve el vaso a mi boca.

_"Oh, se me olvido decirte, hoy vendrán a cenar unos amigos nuestros de cuando vivíamos en Forks, vienen con sus hijos"_ El mundo se me vino encima ¿Hoy?, ¿Sábado? ¡Mierda!, siempre que Renée organizaba una cena los sábados luego no me dejaba salir a ningún lado y yo quería ir a Luna nueva para ver a Edward, aunque no sabía si él iba a ir, lo más probable es que sí.

_"Pero..." _Intenté protestar, me miró reprovatoriamente.

_"Pero nada, Isabella. La cena ya esta planeada y no pienso dejar que a las doce vueles de aquí. Ya que seguramente la reunión termine tarde." _Me enfurruñe en mí silla y me crucé de brazos, iba a ser el sábado más aburrido de mí vida, cenar con personas que ni siquiera conocía y mucho más grandes que yo. Algo vino a mi mente y sonreí un poco, tal vez no fuera tan aburrido, claro si Renée accedía.

_"Bien... Pero, ¿Pueden venir Alice y Rose?" _pregunte poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente, sabía que lo dudaba por el hecho de que aveces nosotras hacíamos ciertas travesuras, ¡Pero eso era antes!.

_"Dejala que las invite, Renée. Después de todo son como nuestras hijas" _me apoyó mi papá, le sonreí ampliamente.

_"Bien, puedes decirles que vengan" _Lancé un gritito y me levante de mi silla corriendo hacía las escaleras para llamarlas _"¡No terminaste tu comida!" _Me grito mi madre

_"¡No tengo hambre!"_ Conteste desde lo alto de las escalera.

**

_"Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor ¡Digan que sí!"_ Les rogué a ambas apenas levantaron el teléfono -sí, llamada múltiple-

_"Hola a ti también, Bella" _Saludó sarcástica la pequeña duende

_"Bella, si no nos dices que es lo que quieres, no te podemos decir que sí" _Me recordó Rosalie

_"Cierto, bueno lo que pasa es que a Renée..." _Les conté lo de la cena y que no podía salir_ "Y por favor, díganme que vendrán y no me dejaran sola y aburrida" _

_"Por mí encantada, Mi Jazzi no puede ir hoy al antro, así que no hay drama" _Accedió la enana

_"Gracias, Alli." _agradecí _"y tú Rose ¿Qué dices?"  
_  
_"Ni se pregunta, Bells. Sabes que las banco en todas. Nos vemos en un rato ya que antes de cambiarnos te tenemos que someter a un inocente interrogatorio "_ Gemí sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

_"Exacto, Bells, nos vemos en media hora aproximadamente. ¡Las quiero!"_ Chilló la duende desde el otro lado de la linea antes de colgar. suspire.

_"De acuerdo Rose, las veo al rato. te quiero, nos vemos " _

_"Adios, Bella. También te quiero." _Luego de colgar me deje caer pesadamente en mí cama. Me esperaba una tarde y una noche bastante larga.

_"¿Te trato bien?, ¿A donde fueron?, ¿Te beso?, ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuentaaaaaaaaa!"_ Pidió Alice cuando estuvieron ambas en mi habitación, Rose se recostó a mí lado riendo suavemente, mientras que la enana saltaba con las rodillas apoyadas en mi colchón.

Les conté con lujo de detalles la cita, viendo como Alice lanzaba suspiros de vez en cuando y Rose me sonreía feliz y sintiendo como a mí se me formaba nuevamente esa sonrisa de estúpida en la cara.

_"¡Oh dios mío!"_ Chilló Alli aplaudiendo efusivamente _"¡Tienes sonrisa de enamorada!" _

_"Eso es imposible, Alice. No lo conozco hace mucho tiempo como para decir que estoy enamorada"_ Me defendí sintiendo un poco de pánico. Era algo imposible, si bien era cierto el hecho de que con Edward había sentido sensaciones que jamás sentí con nadie, hablar de amor era mucho ¿No?.

_"No es imposible, Bells. Yo conozco a Jasper desde hace poco y sin embargo estoy completamente segura de que lo amo" _Tomó una de mis mano _"No es imposible, una cosa es que tengas miedo y que no quieras aceptarlo y otra muy distinta es decir que es imposible, por que no lo es."  
_  
_"Dejala, sí en verdad es amor a su momento lo aceptara, Alli, no la presiones" _Dijo Rose a mi lado_ "Ahora cambiando de tema ¡Yo hubiese matado a Seth! ¡Que inoportuno!"  
_  
Agradecí internamente a Rosalie y asentí._ "Sí, quise matarlo, pero me contuve" _

_"Ahora ¿Cuándo volvieron?, quiero ver a Leah"_ acotó Alice haciendo un puchero. Reí.

_"No lo sé, pero me dijo que otro día hablaríamos, así que supongo la veremos pronto." _

Seguimos hablando de Leah, Seth y de distintas cosa, Alice de un momento al otro empezó a hablar de su adorado Jazzi y sobre que presentía que esta noche iba a ser maravillosa. No veía que podía ser tan maravilloso, pero la deje soñar.

**

_"¿De enserio esto es necesario?"_ pregunté mirándome al espejo, con mis dos amigas a mis costado también mirando su reflejo. Las tres teníamos puesto el mismo jean, solo que el de Alice era negro, el de rose Blanco y el mio azul oscuro. Por suerte las remeras no eran iguales, Odiaba las ideas de Alice.

_"Oh vamos, chicas. Es divertido tener puesto lo mismo" _

_"en realidad es un quemo__**(1), **__Alice" _Dijo Rose _"A nadie le gusta ver que otra persona lleva puesta lo mismo que ella"  
_  
_"Ok, ok. Cierto, pero sin embargo... Vamos demostremos que somos mejores amigas" _Rodé los ojos, que maneras extrañas de demostrar lo obvio.

_"No veo la necesidad de demostrarlo, eso salta a plena vista" _acoté, apartándome de delante del espejo y tomando mí móvil de arriba del escritorio, mire la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de Edward.

_Me gustaría poder verte,  
pero ya tengo un compromiso previo  
y no puedo salir.-E _

Suspire, al menos no era la única que no podría ir a el antro, cierto alivio se extendió por mí cuerpo al saber que las zorras de Jessica y Lauren no se le podrían tirar encima.

_No te preocupes,  
yo tampoco puedo salir :/.  
Una especie de cena en casa :s. Besos  
-B _

Luego de enviarle un mensaje, volví a dejar el móvil donde estaba anteriormente y me senté en mí cama, mirando a la nada y me puse a pensar seriamente lo dicho por Alice hoy en la tarde en esta misma habitación. ¿Era posible que yo estuviera enamorada de Edward?, que a pesar de todo el daño que me habían causado mí corazón volviera eso que alguna vez llame amor y que tanto me lastimo. Sabía que sobre eso yo no tenía control alguno, por que si así fuera jamás me permitiría a mi misma enamorarme de nadie más y aunque Edward no era igual a ninguno, tampoco me permitiría enamorarme de él.

Pero ese era el caso, yo no tenía ningún control sobre lo que sentía, yo no tenía control sobre los sentimientos y mucho menos para algo tan ilógico como el amor, por que los sentimientos para mí eran algo que no tenían lógica alguna, sí tuvieran lógica uno podría ser capaz de explicar cada uno de ellos, pero simplemente no se podía. sí existían definiciones, pero sentir las cosas era algo totalmente distinto a lo que una simples palabras vacías, podían decir.  
Por que cuando sentís, eso llamado amor y se lo quieres explicar a alguien o una persona te pregunta que se sentís cuando amas, simplemente de tu boca brota una frase _***no sé como explicarlo, solo se que lo siento***_ o alguna frase por el estilo.

Por que por más que lo parezca, no es fácil explicar, por que el amor no es solo sentir mariposas en la panza y esa ansiedad por ver a la otra persona, tampoco esa opresión en medio del estómago y el palpitar alocado del corazón cuando lo ves y cruzas alguna mirada o simplemente pasas por su lado. ni el cosquilleo que se extiende por las manos por la necesidad de sentir el contacto con su piel, o esa añoranza por sus besos y caricias o simplemente de su voz o tan solo de su presencia. Todas esas, son cosas que incluye el amor, pero no el amor en sí. Es simplemente algo que solo se conoce cuando se siente.

y por más que lo sientas, aveces ni vos mismo te das cuanta que lo estas sintiendo, por eso en estos momentos me sentía tan confundida. Probablemente era el hecho de que no quería aceptarlo.

**

Edward POV:

_"Sabes... Me encantaste desde el primer momento que te vi" Dije, cuando nos separamos pero manteniendo mí rostro cerca del de ella, no se alejo._

"La vez del antro" dijo, segura haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mí boca. Negué con la cabeza y me acerque más a ella.

"No, la primera vez que te vi fue en el centro comercial, una semana antes de lo del antro, te estabas enfrentando a un chico rubio y me fascinaste"

sonreí recordando la pequeña confesión de anoche y el beso que nos habíamos dado, uno de los mejores hasta ahora diría yo. aunque para mí todos los besos que me había dado con ella eran completamente perfectos.  
No lo podía negar, desde el primer momento que la vi supe que ella era distinta y sentí una conexión increíble con ella, aun sin haber cruzado una sola palabra y hoy, simplemente estaba casi seguro de que me había enamorado completamente de _mí pequeña_ Bella, y si no lo estaba aun, estaba rumbo a.  
Jamás con nadie había sentido nada parecido a lo que Isabella despertó en mí, a Jane la quise mucho, sí, pero nunca la ame, era más como un amor de amigos y principalmente por ello nuestra relación no funciono, claro, sacando el hecho de los celos de ella para conmigo.

Por ahí podría parecer un tanto apresurado decir que la amaba, pero los pocos día que había pasado a su lado me habían dejado muy claro que no había un tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar a alguien. Por que todas las cosas que yo sentía en su presencia o en su ausencia, eran demasiado fuertes como para que fuera una simple calentura_**(2), **_por que hasta antes de que ella apareciera en mí vida yo sentía un ignorado vació en mi pecho, que se lleno mágicamente la primera vez que la vi y volví a sentirlo cuando la vi salir por la puerta de la pizzeria y pensé que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

_"Cariño, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde"_ Dijo mí madre apoyada en el marco de mi habitación, suspire con frustración por no poder verla, al menos tenía la certeza de que ella tampoco saldría y me tranquilizaba, así no tendría que estar preocupado de si ella bailaba o peor aun, se besaba con otro.

_"De acuerdo"_ respondí terminando de ponerme la remera _"Vamos" _

Hacía ya unos días que mi Esme y Calisle nos habían informado a los tres que este sábado, osea hoy, iríamos a comer a la casa de unos amigos suyos que antes vivían también en Forks, pero que antes de que naciera su hija, se habían mudado aquí a Phoenix y al final después de tantos años se habían vuelto a reunir. Una de esas amigas era renee una señora que e acuerdo hace no mucho había visitado a mi madre.  
Mire mi reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche y hasta lo que yo sabía debíamos estar en casa de su amiga a las ocho y media, suponía yo, que no debía vivir muy lejos de casa.

Baje junto con mi mamá las escaleras hacía la sala, donde ya se encontraban esperándonos, Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle.

_"al fin, Primito. Pensé que no bajarías más" _Alce una ceja en dirección a mi primo, ¿tanto? si había bajado enseguida, no le hice caso y lo ignore.

_"Emmet, deja de hacer comentarios tontos y ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde" _le dijo, mi mamucha. Cuando esta paso adelante me gire hacía Emmet y con un gesto sumamente maduro le saque la lengua.

_"Claro, me riñen a mí, pero al infantil no"_ murmuro por lo bajo cuando salíamos de la casa, solté una risa silenciosa.

**

_"¿Ya llegamos?"_ preguntó en tono sumamente infantil mi primo, bufe, desde el momento en que nos subimos todos al coche de Carlisle que Emmet no dejaba de preguntar lo mismo cada dos segundo. No espero a que nadie le dijera nada _"¿Ya llegamos?"_ Lo fulminé con la mirada y agradecí el no estar sentado a su lado, por que lo mataría si no.

_"No emmet, estamos a unas cuatro calles"_ Respondió con paciencia y una sonrisa mi madre cuando frenamos en un semáforo.

_"Oh"_ se quedo callado unos segundos y aun estaba la luz roja, lo escuche tomar un fuerte suspiro y vi como Jasper se apegaba más a mi lado alejándose de él._ "¡En el auto de papá, nos iremos a pasear...!" _me tape los oídos ante la canción infantil, aun así seguí escuchando la estridente voz de Emmet _"¡Vamos de paseo, pi, pi, pi. En un auto feo, pi, pi, pi. Pero no me importa, pi, pi, pi, por que llevo torta...! __**(3)" **_lo corte antes de que siguiera la letra.

_"Primero, no vas en un auto feo y segundo no llevas torta, así que deja de cantar esa canción"_

"_De acuerdo, no pega, vamos a ver, mm, ya se... ¡El payaso plin plin, se pincho la nariz...! __**(4)**__ " _Lloriqueé y Carlisle lanzo una carcajada

_"¡¿Ya llegamos?!" _casi grite desesperado por dejar de escuchar a Emmet, Esme secundo las risas de Carlisle, el cual estaciono el auto.

_"Si, Edward. Ya llegamos" _Contestó mi padre mientras abría la puerta para salir del auto. Emmet al fin se había callado y fue el primero en saltar fuera del auto, mire por la ventanilla. ¿Por qué me parecía conocido el lugar?, gruñí frustrado, por culpa de Emmet no había podido ver el camino, por ahí si lo veía lograba ubicarme. Baje del auto seguido por Jasper.

cuando los cinco estuvimos fuera del carro, nos dirigimos a la casa, muy bonita por cierto y que se me hacía sumamente familiar. Mis padres iban a delante nuestro, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta tocaron el timbre y esperaron pacientes a que alguien abriera la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón las manos me sudaban.  
Al cabo de menos de cinco minutos la puerta fue abierta por Renée, la amiga de mi madre que días atrás había visitado mí casa. Ambas se dieron un abrazo afectuoso, lo mismo fue minutos después con Carlisle. Cuando terminaron de abrazarce por detrás de la amiga de mi madre aparecio un señor. Tendría también la misma edad que mis padres

_"Charlie, amigo... ¿Cómo haz estado tantos años?"_ Saludo Carlisle mientras se acercaba y se daban un abrazo amistoso, los dos tenían pintadas en su rostro radiantes sonrisas. Se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos. Luego de que ellos cuatro se saludaran, mi madre se encargo de presentarnos con el tal Charlie, que finalmente resulto ser el esposo de Renée, como imaginaba.

Nos invitaron a pasar, ellos cuatro pasaron primero y yo los seguí, viendo como Jasper y Emmet se quedaban parados más atrás discutiendo por alguna razón. al momento que cruce la puerta me quede en Shock viendo como mí padre abrazaba a una chica castaña que aunque no le veía la cara sabía perfectamente quien era.

_"Un placer conocerte al fin Bella" _Dijo mi padre ciando dejo de abrazarla _"Tu madre no paraba de hablar de tí" _vi como ella le sonreía sin percatarse de mi presencia aun, finalmente desvió la mirada hacía la puerta y se quedo igual de quieta que yo.

_"¿Vos?" _Dijimos ambos a la vez en el momento reaccionamos y termine de traspasar la puerta y nos reconocimos completamente.

_"¿Ya se conocían?"_ preguntó su madre que se hallaba al lado de la mía, que claramente quería saber lo mismo. Era obvio que nos conocíamos, pero... ¿Qué le diríamos a ellos?, osea, como lo explicaríamos, no sería cómodo decir simplemente la verdad. Nos quedamos segundos en silencios y vi como ella abría la boca para explicarles.

_"¡Jazzy!"_ Gritó en un chillido una chica de la que recién ahora me percataba de su presencia, era pequeña y su pelo apuntaba en distintas direcciones, vi como corría directo a mi hermano y lo besaba en los labios, todos, absolutamente todos los presentes nos quedamos de piedra, ante tal espectáculo.

* * *

¿Salvados por Alice? xD.... bueno, x_x volví al fuking colegio después de un mes y ya me tienen arta los profes, pero bueh... Mm, espero les guste el cap. estuve todo el día para poder terminarlo xD. y bueno, acá se los dejo.

(1)...Quemo es comoo decir un bajon o algo por el estilo.

(2)... Calentura... Mmm, bueno, usualmente en argentina se usa para decir, cuando una persona le tiene "ganas" a ora solo para echarse un polvo, para ener sexo...

(3) y 4...bueno, son canciones infantiles xD... yo las suelo cantar cuando estoi muy aburrida y en compañia de mi mejor amiaga... es un estallo.

_Sentí como si vaciaran en mí cabeza un baldazo de agua fría al verlo a él frente a mí, esta bien. Era cierto que una parte de mí moría por tenerlo cerca y volverlo a ver, pero la otra parte, se mostraba totalmente rehacea a acercarme a él..._

_(*)_

_Sabía que por ahí a muchos les resultaba extraño y muy apresurado lo que les informe, pero sabía que la amaba y era completamente conciente de que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por mí._

_"Oh, no lo esperaba. Pero realmente me alegra verte tan feliz" Dijo, mientras me atrapaba en una abrazo lleno de cariño._

_(*)_

_"No deberiamos estar aquí solos" le dije mientras veía como se acercaba con una sonrisa travieza en su boca "Cualquiera puede subir y vernos y nuestra pequeña mentira se hiría por el tubo" Se encogío de hombros y elimino toda distancia entre ambos, atrapando mis labios entre los suyos._

_(*)_

_"Me debes una cita" Murmuro en mí oído cuando nadie nos veía, me atragante con el liquido que en ese momento bajaba por mí garganta, empecé a toser, llamndo la atención de todos los presentes. Sentí a Emmet soltar una risita a mí lado, use todo mi auto control para no matarlo.._

**_Bueno... Me voy ¿Reviews?, si me dejan revies les prometo que subire cap lo más rapido que pueda... Besiitoss_**

**_Chauu :) mil gracias_**


	15. La Cena

**Nada me pertenecé, tan solo la loca idea :)**

**

* * *

**

**Girls just wanna have fun**

**C****apitulo 15**

**"La Cena"**

_Hay alguien que quiere una respuesta te presta su amor y dos alas abiertas, no huyas, no escapes y ya no te mientas te pido que hagas lo que tu alma sienta_

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

Los amigos de Charlie y Renée, entraron y nos saludaron cálidamente, Mientras Carlisle abrazaba a Bella, vi como por la puerta ingresaba,_ Edwin_, reprimí una risa al ver la cara de estúpido que puso al reconocer a Bella saludando a Carlisle, estaba seguro que no se había percatado de la presencia de nadie más que no sea ella.

_"¿Vos?"_ Dijeron ambos a la vez, en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron y se conocieron, imagine que Bella estaba feliz ya que se había quejado del hecho de no poder verlo hoy.

_"¿Ya se conocían?"_ Interrogó la voz de Renée, la mire tenía un brillo raro en los ojos. Probablemente ya se estaba imaginando cosas, seguramente muchas de ellas ciertas, pero no creía que ellos le dijeran la verdad.

_"¡Jazzy!" _El chillidó de Alice me hizo salta en mí lugar, más que nada por que chilló en mí oído. Lo próximo que vi fue a ella besando con efusividad a un chico alto y rubio, pero no fue eso lo que me dejo totalmente pasmada, no, si o lo que, o mejor dicho quien estaba detrás de ellos.

No podía creer verlo acá, estaba casi segura de que lo más probable era que lo volviera ver, pero jamás imagine que sería en casa de Renée y Charlie, en una cena de reunión de unos viejos amigos. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y pude ver como un brillo se apoderaba de ellos.

Sentí como si vaciaran un baldazo de agua fría al verlo ahí, frene a mí, a solo unos cuantos pasos y mirándome, Esta bien. Era cierto que una parte de mí se moría por tenerlo cerca y volverlo a ver, pero la otra parte se mostraba totalmente rehacía a acercarme a él.

Un carraspeó por parte de Carlisle me saco de mis vacilaciones e hizo que rompiera el contacto visual con Emmet, carraspeó que fue producido para lograr que Alice y el tal _Jazzy_ se separaran, por primera vez en mis años de conocerla, vi como las mejillas de Alice se teñían de rosa. Reprimí una risa.

_"L-o l-osien-to"_ tartamudeó, Alice. ¡Tartamudeó!

_"Bueno, creo que merecemos una explicación ¿No?"_ Dijo, Esme. totalmente divertida, pero mostrándose seria.

_"Emm, bueno... este..."_ Era raro ver a Alice tan titubeante, era raro verla en ese estado.

_"La explicación es que... "_ Comenzó,_ Jazzy_, ante la mirada atenta de todos_ "Alice, bueno, ella es mí novia" _¡¿What?!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Que diablos!... ¿Escuche bien?, hasta Alice se quedo helada ante lo dicho por el chico.

_____*

**Jasper POV:**

Me sorprendí muchisimo cuando Alice se abalanzo contra mí y me beso efusivamente, no me importo el hecho de que estaban mis padres y otros espectadores, solo me concentre en sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Alice, probablemente sería mí debilidad. Aun más estaba sorprendido por el hecho de encontrarla acá, me había hecho a la idea de no volver a verla hasta dentro de unos días, pero sin embargo, aquí estaba, besándola.

Oí a alguien carraspear y nos separamos casi de inmediato, acordándonos del resto, las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa y murmuro una disculpa, tartamudeando. _Era tan linda._

_"Bueno, creo que merecemos una explicación ¿No?" _Habló, Esme. Falsamente sería.

Alice trato de buscar una excusa, pero lo único que logro fue ponerse nerviosa y balbucear incoherencias. Las palabras salieron de mí boca sin que la pensara, pero con sinceridad.

_"La explicación es que, Alice, bueno. Ella es mí novia"_ observe como Alice se quedaba totalmente quieta y con cara de sorprendida, por ahí me precipite un poco, pero no importaba.

Sabía que por ahí a muchos les resultaba extraño y muy apresurado lo que les informe, pero sabía que la amaba y era completamente consiente de que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por mí.

_"Oh, no lo esperaba, pero realmente me alegra verte tan feliz, hijo"_ Dijo, mi madre mientras me atrapaba en un abrazo lleno de cariño.

____*

**Bella POV:**

Luego de que Alice nos salvara con su, este... _¿efusividad? _y luego de la sorprendente, pero buena noticia, del ahora novio de mí mejor amiga. Todos fuimos obligados a pasar a la sala y sentarnos, raro ya que se suponía que mi madre debería estar vigilando la cena. Algo me olia mal y definitivamente no era la comida, solo esperaba que no sea por lo que Edward y yo nos conocemos.

Nos sentamos todos, con la casualidad de que él quedo sentado justo al lado mío, ya se imaginaran como estaban mis nervios y en cualquier momento mí auto control me abandonará, _¿Tenia que ser tan condenadamente atractivo?._

_"Y bueno... ustedes dos... "_ Comenzó Esme, mirándonos a Edward y a mí, tragué saliva y busque urgentemente en mí cabeza que inventar _"¿Cómo es qué ya se conocían?" _

Inconscientemente busqué con mí mano la suya y la apreté suavemente dándole a entender que no sabía lo que decir, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta del contacto, al menos no los adultos. Me devolvió el apretón y acaricio con su pulgar mi mano.

_"Bueno, nos conocimos gracias a Alice y Jasper, gracias a ellos nos hicimos amigos" _Mintió, él. y hasta yo misma me lo hubiese creído si no fuera por que sabía que no era así._ "Realmente nos llevamos muy bien y fueron unas de las primera personas que conocimos en Phoenix" _Pude ver a su madre dudar, tal vez por el hecho de que era su hijo y lo conocía muy bien, ella desvió la mirada hacía Jasper.

_"¿Es cierto eso, cariño?"_ preguntó, Jasper nos miro y sonrió, luego volvió su vista a su madre.

_"Porsupuesto que sí, ellas son mejores amigas y yo siempre estaba con mi primo y mí hermano y cuando conocí a Alice, las conocimos a ellas."_ desde hoy adoraría a Jasper, claro, si se tragaban la mentira _"Ahora es una gran sorpresa que nuestra familia sea amiga de la de Bella desde hace años" _Esme entrecerró los ojos.

_"Mm, y... ¿Se puede saber donde se conocieron?" _Interrogó, Uhg dudaba que se creyera la mentira.

_"Claro que sí, nos conocimos el primer domingo que estuvimos en Phoenix, el día que salimos a recorrer distintos lugares. Nos conocimos en el centro comercial, estábamos buscando un buen lugar donde comer y ellas nos recomendaron el mismo lugar al que se dirigían, la mejor pizzeria que había" _Dijo, Edward antes que ninguno pudiera hablar.

Bueno al menos no mentía del todo, según él me había visto por primera vez allí, claro que omitiendo el hecho de que no nos conocimos hasta una semana después y no precisamente en el centro comercial, ni que no exactamente eramos amigos._ "Jasper quedo flechado por Alice y por poco les ruega que nos dejaran sentar con ellas" _Me reí suavemente, estaba dejando un poco mal parado a su hermano.

_"Es cierto, además de que este grandullón" _Intervino Rosalie señalando quien tenía a su lado, ese chico me caía bastante bien, no entendía por que Rose se hacía tanto la dura. Bueno si lo entendía_ "No deja de rogarme una cita desde ese entonces, pero no entiende una negativa"_

_"Oh, bueno. Después de todo es gratificante saber que se llevan bien, con Renée temíamos que tuvieran diferencias y no congeniaran" _Intercambiamos miradas entre nosotros seis. congeniabamos más de lo que pensaban.

_"Es cierto, más sabiendo como son ustedes tres, señoritas"_ dijo, mi madre. La mire falsamente indignada _"Bueno, ahora que vemos que no se mataran, creo que iré a terminar la cena ¿Me acompañas, Esme?"_

_"Claro, vamos" _Ambas salieron de la sala dirigiéndose por el camino que las conduciría a la cocina, Carlisle y Charlie - Los cuales se habían mantenido al margen del interrogatorio, pero no por eso estuvieron menos atentos.- Se levantaron de sus asientos.

_"Y nosotros iremos a mi escritorio a hablar de cosas que seguramente les parecerán aburridas" _Nos dijo mi papá, hicimos un asentimiento general con la cabeza y ellos desaparecieron por una puerta que había en la sala, la cual daba al escritorio de charlie.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros seis, asegurándonos que ellos se habían ido y que no estaban escuchando detrás de las puertas, Alice fue la que se encargo de romper el silencio, con una sonrisa radiante.

_"Así que tu eres con quien mi amiga se estuvo encontrando"_ Acusó, mirando fijamente a Edward _"Oh, y claro, ahora mí cuñado"_

_"sí, soy yo, veo que sos quien hizo que mí hermano viviera todo el día en las nubes y por supuesto, mi ahora cuñada" _Edward le guiñó el ojo, siguiéndole él juego.

_"Y yo, por fin conozco a la chica misteriosa que traía loco a mí hermanito y que lo ponía bipolar-aun mas de lo que ya es-" _siguió el jueguito, Jasper, mirándome a mí, Les sonreí.

_"Mm, así que sos la razón por la cual mí amiga no paraba de hablar un minuto y nos volvía loca"_ Reí, ante lo ridículo de esto.

_"Grrr, dejen ese jueguito de una buena vez, me dan ganas de matarlos"_nos gruño, Rose. Le sonreí.

_"Tranquila, Barbie. No te sulfures"_ comentó Emmet, gran error, ella le envió dagas con la mirada y luego le sonrió _dulcemente._

_"¿Qué te dije la última vez que me llamaste "Barbie"?" _preguntó maquiavelicamente, _ups_, eso no decía nada bueno. Emmet trago grueso.

_"Lo siento, preciosa. Juro que no vuelvo a decirlo" _se disculpó.

_"Más te vale, por que la próxima si que hago lo dicho"_ Batió sus pestañas coquetamente.

Edward tomo mí mano y se acercó a mí oído.

_"Me muestras tus Cds, quiero ver cuales tenemos en común, ya que te gusta casi lo mismo que a mí" _Su voz sonó, muy... _Sensual_, tragué en seco y asentí, me pare tirando de su mano para que me siguiera.

_"Iremos a mí habitación, voy a mostrarle unos Cds" _No espere respuesta y lo jale hacía las escalera, aun así me pareció escuchar la voz de Emmet decir. _"Sí, claro. Ahora se lo llama mostrar Cds"..._

____*

Una vez que entramos a mí cuarto, me acorraló contra la puerta y atacó mis labios, sin darme tiempo a decir nada.

_"Lo siento, pero realmente necesitaba besarte" _Musitó contra mí boca cuando se separo de mí. Nos separamos y me aleje un poco de él y de la puerta, no es que no quiera besarlo, al contrario, si no me alejaba no lo soltaría por un largo rato y eso no era recomendable estando en mí casa y con varios invitados. Edward se dedico a inspeccionar mí habitación, mientras yo sacaba un par de Cd que por ahí le gustarian o le resultarían interesantes, no podía ver que estaba haciendo ya que yo estaba de espaldas tomando un par de Cds de la repisa, me di vuelta, para ver que hacía, sonreí, estaba de cara a las tres fotos que estaban en la pared. Pero podía notar que solo contemplaba la mía, la mirada con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado.

_"Es una de las fotos de mí book de los quince años"_ Le informé, se giró un poco, me miro y luego volvió la vista a la foto.

_"Eras adorable"_ fue apenas un murmullo, pero logre escucharlo, mire la foto, suponía que se refería al hecho de que en mí cara se reflejaban más rasgos infantiles. _"En realidad, aun ahora sigues siendo adorable" _Mis mejillas enrojecieron y él rió y su risa me sonó a música. Mis sentidos se alarmaron cuando vi su sonrisa ladina y como su mirada cambiaba, casi imperceptible fue, pero lo note.

_"No deberíamos estar aquí solos" _le dije, mientras veía como se acercaba con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca _"Cualquiera puede subir y vernos y nuestra pequeña mentira se iría por el tubo" _Se encogió de hombros y elimino toda distancia entre ambos, atrapando mis labios entre los suyos. Los Cds que tenía en mis manos chocaron contra el suelo, en el mismo momento en que los solté para llevar mis manos, directo a su pelo, enterrando suavemente mis dedos.

Aferró con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura, elevándome un poco del piso, para no quedar tan encorvado y tener mejor acceso a mi boca, introdujo con delicadeza su lengua entre mis labios, rozando con ligereza la mía, me uní al roce suave. Era un beso calmo y si no fuera tan cobarde podría admitir que cargado de amor.

_"Chicos a... cenar"_ dijo una dulce voz entrando a mi habitación, para vernos en pleno beso, nos separamos y la sangre se subió a mi cara. Abrí y cerré mi boca repetidas veces, sin saber que decir, ¡Era muy incomodo!. Esme nos mirada sorprendida y no tanto.

_"Nosotros no..."_ Intenté explicar, lo inexplicable, pero ella me corto con una dulce sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

_"No tienen que explicarse, se sentía la química entre ustedes y supuse que no decían del todo la verdad"_ No podía explicar la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, jamás me había pasado algo por el estilo, además se sumaba el hecho que quien nos había pillado ¡Era su madre!. Definitivamente, moría de vergüenza, seguramente Esme iría a contarle a mí madre. ¡Oh por dios!.

_"No te preocupes, Bella. Si no quieres no le diré nada a tu madre." _Me dijo, como si hubiera leído mi mente _"Conozco desde pequeña a Renée y se como puede llegar a ser con estos temas. Y tu jovencito..." _Cambió el tono dulce por uno serio _"Que sea la última vez que me mientes, y por supuesto, cuidala." _

_"Siempre"_ Fue la contestación de él, que se hallaba sonriente, mientras yo no sabía donde esconderme. _"Siento haber mentido, pero no era una situación cómoda" _Pidió disculpa, Esme se acercó y nos abrazo a ambos, me caía realmente bien, era casi como lo era mí madre, solo que parecía más comprensiva.

_"Hacen bonita pareja... ahora, bajen a cenar antes de que Renée empiece a sospechar"_ Nos guiñó un ojo y abandono la habitación, lleve mis manos a mí cara, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de mis enrojecidas mejillas.

_"Que vergüenza" _Susurre, escondiendo mí cabeza en su pecho, mí cuerpo vibro a causa de las sacudidas que causo su risa.

"_Tranquila, mí madre es discreta. ¿Vamos?" _Asentí y salimos de la habitación, rumbo a el comedor.

____*

**Rosalie POV:**

En cualquier instante, minuto, segundo. Estaba totalmente segura de que mí mano volaría directamente a la cara de Emmet, pero es que simplemente desde el momento en que Bella había desaparecido con Edwin y que Alice y Jasper se habían enfrascado completamente en su mundo, no había parado ni un segundo de molestarme, picaba con su estúpido dedo mí hombro cada dos segundos.

Parecía el burro - aunque probablemente fuera burro- de la película de _Shrek_, pero en la dos, cuando van rumbo al reino y este se pone fastidioso, bueno, Emmet era igual de fastidioso, solo que en ves de tener una trompa, tenía una boca, demasiado tentadora si me preguntan.

_"Mm... ¿Quieres que vallamos arriba así me muestras unos Cds?"_ Dijo en algún momento, con voz sumamente sexi, controlándome para no decir un _"Sí", _mí mano se estrello contra su nuca, sabiendo a que se refería.

_"Ups, mí mano se resbalo" _me _disculpe_, llevando mí mano a mí boca y encogiendome de hombros, él froto su nuca con una mueca de dolor. _"Cuidado, por que lo próximo que puede resbalarse puede ser mí rodilla"_ Le murmure.

_"Ok, ok. Ya entendí" _levanto sus manos mostrando rendición. Sonreí con autosuficiencia. Amaba tener este poder sobre él.

_"Chicos, vallan pasando al comedor. La cena esta lista."_ aviso Esme_ "¿Bella y Edward? ¿Dónde están?" _Preguntó, percatándose de su ausencia.

_"Arriba, intercambiando opiniones de música"_ Fue Jasper quien contestó, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, Esme subió las escaleras para ir a buscarlo- solo esperaba que no encuentre su habitación o si la encontraba que aquellos dos no estuvieran haciendo nada.

Nosotros cuatro mientras tanto nos dirigimos al comedor a sentarnos, allí ya estaban Charlie y Carlisle sentados, Renée aun estaba en la cocina.

Jasper y Alice se sentaron uno al lado del otro, al lado de Carlisle y para mi desgracia, Emmet se sentó a mí lado, en uno de los extremos de la mesa, gruñí sin que los demás se den cuenta.

_"No gruñas así o no respondo"_ me dijo por lo bajo el desubicado, mí pie voló como pudo hacía su pierna. _"Auch, de acuerdo, me calmo"_

_____

Nos encontrábamos ya todos en la mesa, luego de que Bella volviera me di cuenta de que los habían descubierto, pues, solo eso explicaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

Estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente y cada quien enfrascado en una conversación, Bella hablaba animadamente con su futuro cuñado y Alice con Edward, los cuatro adultos de la mesa recordaban viejos tiempos y yo intentaba alejarme lo máximo posible de Emmet, el cual acercaba su silla a la vez que yo la alejaba.

Por suerte para mí, parecía haberse olvidado de nuestro trato y por supuesto yo siendo _tan buena_ no pensaba recordárselo.

Seguí comiendo e ignorando olimpicamente a el tonto que se sentaba a mí lado, sinceramente creía que mí plato era más interesante a entablar una conversación con él, no creía que trajera nada productivo, probablemente a los dos segundos estaríamos peleando y por eso mismo yo no quería darle una cita, por que estaba casi segura de que iba a ser una completa perdida de tiempo.

_"Me debes una cita"_ Murmuro en mí oído cuando nadie nos veía -aunque igualmente nadie nos prestaba atención-, me atragante con el liquido que en ese momento bajaba por mí garganta, empecé a toser, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes. Sentí a Emmet soltar una risita a mí lado, use todo mi auto control para no matarlo...

* * *

_Wiii... que decir, estoi muy agradecida por sus reviews y gracias ellos hago todo lo posible para no demorar tanto... espero que les guste el cap, a mí no es que no me gusta, pero no me convencé._

_En fín... nos leemos, me tengo que ir..._

_Besoss! :)_

_Tat*_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	16. Previo

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 16

**"**_**Previo**_**"**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Deje de toser y recupere mí postura.

_"Estoy bien" _dije, mirando a los que en ese momento me miraban, osea, todos los de la mesa. Cada uno volvió a sus charlas y yo me gire hacía Emmet._ "Ya lo sé, no hacía falta que me lo recordaras, hice un trato y mis tratos los cumplo" _Sí, lo sé, un tanto hipócrita de mí parte, cuando no tenia la más mínima intención de recordárselo.

_"juraría que si no te lo hubiese recordado, vos ni lo hubieras nombrado lo de la cita"_ Reprimí un gruñido.

_"Claro que no, recordártelo seria lo mismo que invitarte yo a una cita y no es mí estilo" _No era del todo mentira, después de todo, yo prefería que ellos den el primer paso, pero no era como si yo quisiera tener una cita con él.

**

**Bella POV:**

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, Esme, Carlisle y mis padres se dedicaron a ir a la sala y ponerse a hablar de cosas de adultos según dijeron, yo por mi parte, arrastre a todos a mí habitación, no por nada, pero realmente no me parecía muy entretenido lo que fuera que vallan a hablar.

Una ves dentro de mí cuarto, Jasper y Alice se enfrascaron en su propia burbuja personal y vi como Emmet y Rosalie comenzaban a discutir, deje escapar una suave risa, mí amiga jamás cambiaria y así la quería.

_"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?" _Preguntó, Edward. Mientras me rodeaba desde mi espalda, mí cintura, apoyé mis manos sobre las suyas.

_"Rosalie y Emmet... ambos juntos son muy cómicos, claro si ves las cosas desde fuera" _Dije en voz baja, para que solo él me oyera.

_"Tienes razón." _Murmuro... _"Sabes, hasta hace unos pocos días tu amiga se convirtió en un tipo de ídola, siempre espere ver a alguna chica rechazando a mí primo. No por nada, pero no comparto su forma de ser respecto a mujeres " _Giré en sus brazos, quedando frente a frente y pase mis brazos por su cuello.

_"Mmm, es agradable por alguna razón oír eso, según parece tu primo parece ser un mujeriego"_ Edward tan solo asintió dandome la razón.

Me abrace a él descansando mí cabeza en su pecho, el me estrecho entre sus brazos. Luego de un rato volví a escuchar su aterciopelada voz, susurrandome en el oído.

_"¿Te molesto qué mí madre nos halla descubierto?"_ Me removí un poco en sus brazos, no exactamente me había molestado, era otra cosa.

_"No es que me molestara... si no más bien... no sé, me incomodó, no es la mejor forma para que alguien se entere de una relación y más aun luego de haber inventado otra cosa"_

_"No te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que mí madre no dirá nada"_ Separe mí cara de su pecho y me puse de puntitas, besando castamente sus labios.

_"¿A ti no te incomodo?" _pregunté, me sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, luego acerco su rostro un poco al mío.

_"No, más bien me dio cierto alivio... al menos así no tendré que mentirle a Esme" _Su boca choco tiernamente contra mi mejilla derecha, sonreí mientras un tenue rosa subía mis mejillas.

_"Por mí parte, no es que me guste mentirle a Renée, es solo que... bueno, hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no decirle. Suele ser muy efusiva... me atrevería a decir que tanto como Alice" _

Luego de eso, Edward me sonrió y junto sus labios con los mios, en un beso que duro más que el que yo le había dado... claro que gustosa se lo correspondí.

**

_"¡No lo puedo creer!"_ Grito, Emmet_ "¡Te gusta el Skate!" _Lo mire, desde mí posición - la cual era desde el suelo apoyada cómodamente contra el pecho de Edward-, tenía en sus manos mí Skate, sonreí al mirar mí ya gastada tabla... necesitaba una nueva.

_"¡Sip!... es una de las cosas que más amo en la vida."_ Confesé_ "Cada que subo a una tabla es como si todos mis problemas y preocupaciones quedaran atrás" _La boca de Emmet se abrió de par en par, mientras tanto escuchaba a Alice refunfuñar.

_"¿Sabes cómo se usa?"_ preguntó sorprendido, lo mire indignada. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, alguien lo hizo por mí.

_"¡Claro que sí!" _Exclamó, Rosalie sacándole mí Skate de las manos a él. _"Maneja de maravilla la patineta, es una de las mejores de Phoenix"_ El rubor tiño mis mejillas, Rosalie exageraba. Abrí mi boca para negarlo, pero no me dejo_ "Y no lo niegues, Bell's. Sabes que es así, te lo dijeron los mejores de aquí"... _Eso era cierto, me lo había dicho James que era uno de los mejores, además de otros, pero siempre lo tome como halagos para no hacerme sentir mal.

"_Ok, tienes razón... pero a ti también te dijeron que eras muy buena" _creo que la boca de Emmet estaba por tocar el piso de tanto que la había abierto.

"_Chica, tienes que mostrarme lo que sabes... ¡Es magnifico!" _Reí mientras Emmet me decia eso, solo asentí con mi cabeza.

_"Si, Bells, muestra lo que sabes, pero no dejes que se suba a tu Skate... probablemente lo partiría" _Dijo Rose con malicia. Edward fue el próximo en hablar.

_"Tienes que enseñarme a usarlo, siempre quise aprender. Prometo que si lo haces tocare el piano para ti algún día" _Gire mí cabeza y lo mire ilusionada, una sonrisa surco mi boca.

_"Trato" _Dije sumamente feliz. Me fascinaba la idea de que él tocara para mí.

_"¡Enseñale todo lo que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra volver a subirte en una rampa!" _Chilló, Alice. Jasper la abrazo, para que se tranquilizaba. Gemí.

_"No te preocupes, Alice. No lo haré... No al menos cuando tu estés" _dije bajito lo último, para que nadie más que yo escuchara, pero Edward seguramente me había escuchado.

Seguimos hablando de eso, mientras que Alice refunfuñaba por lo bajo y no tan bajo. Luego Emmet estuvo fastidiando a Rosalie con lo de una cita que ella le debía, mientras esta le ignoraba y se miraba las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. "_Te apuesto lo que quieras que Emmet gana", _me había murmurado al oído Edward. Lo dudaba un poco, Rose podía llegar a ser muy terca. Aunque por lo poco que lo conocía y veía. Emmet era muy cargozo, tanto así que en un momento empezó a picarle el hombro diciéndole cada dos segundos. _"¿Me dejaras llevarte a una cita?". _Los demás y yo, por supuesto veíamos la escena completamente divertidos, la cara de Rosalie poco a poco se iba tornando roja, se estaba hartando y en cualquier momento explotaría.

**Rosalie Pov:**

A medida que el dedo de Emmet picaba mí hombro apretar fuertemente mis puños para contenerme y no tirarme encima de él para matarlo.

_"¿Me dejaras llevarte a una cita?, ¿Me dejaras llevarte a una cita?, ¿Me dejaras llevarte a una cita?, ¿Me dejaras llevarte a una cita?, ¿Me dejaras llevarte a una cita?" _decía sin para y me atrevía decir que sin respirar. Sentía como la sangre me hervía, era realmente molesto y más molesto me resulto que empezara a tirar suavemente de mí pelo, claro, repitiendo siempre la misma frase.

Me pare de golpe, haciendo que él quedara sosteniendo un mechón de mí pelo y yo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

_"¡Si te doy la maldita cita! ¡¿Me dejaras tranquila?!"_ Grité en su rostro, concentrándome en no acortar la poca distancia y besarlo. Él me miro en shock unos segundos.

_"Uhum... sí"_ dijo simplemente y en ese momento supe que me terminaria arrepintiendo por ser tan bocona, nunca tendría que haber preguntado eso, nunca. La siguiente media hora me la pase escuchando a Emmet... ¿Qué en donde vivía, qué cuando sería la cita, qué a que hora me pasa a buscar? y bla, bla, bla. Al final, quedo en que me pasaría a buscar el lunes a las siete de la tarde por mí casa, conste que trate de que pasara más tarde para estar lo menos posible en su compañía, pero él insistió. Solo esperaba que llegado ese día, pase rápido el tiempo.

Edward, Jasper y Emmet se fueron de casa de Bella apróximadamente a las dos de la madrugada, que fue cuando Esme y Carlisle decidieron que era hora de retirarse, yo por mí pare estaba extasiada, ¡Emmt al fin se iría y me dejaría tranquila!. Por el momento. No así mis amigas que no querían que ellos dos se vallan.

Mire totalmente aburrida como ellos cuatro se despedían con besos, procurando que nadie que no fuera Esme los vea, al menos en el caso de Edward y Bella, a pesa de todo, me encanaba la pareja que hacían esos dos, se los veía realmente bien juntos y algo me decía que el no era como James y que nunca la haría sufrir, no al menos adrede.

_"¿Cuándo te puedo volver a ver?" _le preguntó, Edward, ella le sonrió y yo sonreí de verla feliz, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo se le notaba que lo quería y mucho.

_"No lo sé, pero ahora que sabemos que nuestros padres se conocen, creo que nos veremos más seguido."_ Comentó, Bella. "_Tengo el presentimiento de que va a haber varias de estas cena o cosas por el estilo." _Desvié mí mirada cuando vi sus labios juntarse, me encantaba verla feliz, pero incomodaba un poco.

Por su parte Emmet, mientras ellos cuatro se despedían, no paro de recordarme que el lunes a las siete de la tarde pasaría por mí para mí tortura, perdón, digo nuestra cita.

_"Rubia, te prometo que la pasaras de maravilla y no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado la cita" _Me dijo antes de salir fuera de la habitación de mi amiga.

_"Lo dudo" _fue mí única respuesta, es que realmente estaba segura de que todo esto sería un completo desastre.

**

Mire mí atuendo en el espejo, si hubiese sido por mí, me hubiera puesto algo realmente sencillo, nada del otro mundo. Pero como no, Alice tuvo que meter sus garras en esto, no quería arreglarme tanto para esta cita y sin embargo Alice quiso lo contrario.

llevaba puesto un vestido de color violeta, corte princesa que llegaba a la miad del muslo, con una pequeñas cinta que se ataba a mí cintura, unos tacones negros, de taco aguja realmente altos, con los cuales Bella se caería...

_"Estás hermosa, amiga"_ Dijo, a mí habitación, había estado hablando con mis padres que ayer habían vuelto de un viaje de negocios.

_"Gracias, pero hoy no quería estar hermosa" _Contesté, siendo realmente sincera, no lo quería. Bella rodó los ojos.

_"Vamos, Rose. Dale una oportunidad al pobre Emmet, no parece ser un mal chico" _La mire brevemente, puede que no, pero Royce tampoco lo parecía_"Y Royce, aunque no lo creas, nunca me gusto para vos, pero como te veía feliz, jamás me metí" _agrego, como leyendo-me la mente, asentí levemente, no sabiendo que decir, era cierto, la única que no se daba cuenta de como era él, era yo. Alice me había dicho muy bien que le daba muy mala espina ese chico, pero yo decidí ignorarlo.

_"De acuerdo, intentare no portarme como una vibora"_ Prometí. Alice empezó a dar saltitos, dando cortas palmadas, mientras que Bella, solo me regalo una sonrisa genuina. Pero conste que dije... _**Intentare...**_

**Emmet POV:**

Estaba realmente nervioso, no quería cagarla, realmente Rosalie me gustaba como ninguna mujer antes me había gustado, jamás me había tomado el tiempo para conocer seriamente a ninguna chica y sin embargo, ahora que quería quien no quería dejar que la conozca era ella, seguramente era un pequeño carma por todas las veces que alguien quiso llegar a algo más conmigo y yo simplemente decía... _Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado. O cosas por el estilo_.

Tenía miedo de que la cita fuera un verdadero asco y que ella me mandara bien a la... bueno, ya saben a donde, quería que todo fuera perfecto, que ella se divirtiera y que la pasara bien y por sobre todo que cambiara esa perspectiva que tiene sobre mí, estaba cien por cieno seguro de que ella creía que esta cita sería un completo desastre, del cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, solo esperaba que este completamente equivocada. Por que ni yo sabía a ciencia cierta como saldría todo esto.

**

_"No lo puedo creer, ¿al fin decidiste dejar de ser un bruto?" _preguntó Edward, cuando le pedí prestado su auto, para la cita.

_"Vamos, Ed. Realmente no quiero cagarla"_ rogué, él simplemente, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa pintada en su boca, luego tiro las llaves de su auto hacia mí, las atrape al vuelo.

_"Lo cuidas, con tu vida si es necesario" _Asentí enérgico y salí corriendo de allí, no sea cosa de que se arrepienta.

*

Me dirigía a velocidad a la casa de Rosalie, rogaba que no este tan... como decirlo, no sé... mala onda, como lo había estado las últimas veces que nos habíamos visto. No la culpaba, yo no había puesto mucho de mí parte para que se comportara de forma diferente.

Cuando llegué frente a la casa de ella, mire mi reloj, había, llegado, unos cinco minutos antes... todo gracias a unos consejos que le había pedido a Esme, y esperaba que fueran de mucha ayuda... estaba a punto de tocar la bocina, cuando unos de los últimos consejos de mí tía me llego a la mente... _Ah, Emmet. Ni se te ocurra tocar el claxon, se educado y baja y llama la puerta._

Por ahí suena un poco raro el haberle pedido consejos a mí tía, pero realmente quería que ella la pasara bien y yo jamás había ido a una cita a la cual el propósito final no fuera tener sexo o un ligue. Era completamente inexperto a la hora de citas... por llamarlo de alguna manera, amorosas o románticas.

* * *

_Hola... mmm perdón, se que tarde demasiado y que el cap no es tan largo como los demás, pero es qe realmente no esuve con animos de escribir, ademas de que tampoco tenía tiempo y de que mi inspirasion se fue de viaje, o algo por el estilo... Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y que me tengan pasciencia, _

_No pasa mucho en este cap, pero bueno, espero realment que les guste y nuevamnte, perdón por la tardanza, no les prometo nada, por que no soy de las que promee si no saben si lo van a poder cumplir... no sé cuamdo pueda volver a escribi..._

_pero lo que si prometo es que no voi aabandonar ninguno de mis fics.. salvo por alguna razón que me supere. Pero no tengo pensado abandonar ninguno, me gusta termina lo que empiezo aunque tarde mucho tiempo en ello._

_Buenoo... me voi... Besiitos_

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Marcada

**Capitulo 17**

**"Marcada"**

**Emmet POV:**

Realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien y no hacer absolutamente nada que la pudiera molestar, estaba totalmente convencido de que ella tenía cero fé en mí y que seguramente esperaba que nuestra cita fuera un completo desastre, no voy a mentir, yo tenía terror a que todo fuera un desastre, pero haría hasta lo imposible para que todo fuera perfecto o bueno mejor dicho para que todo saliera bien.

Me pare frente a la puerta de su casa y alise las arrugas imaginarias de mi remera antes de estirar mí brazo y tocar el timbre. Mientras esperaba que alguien me atendiera la puerta cruce mis brazos en mi espalda , para evitar así empezar a jugar con mis manos a causa de los nervios, se sentía completamente extraño para mí estar nervioso, jamás me había pasado y muchisimo menos por una chica, aun cuando esa chica sea condenadamente hermosa y despampanante.

Aunque no entiendo exactamente por que me sorprende, después de todo, desde había conocido a Rose, todas las sensaciones que me hacía sentir, me eran completamente anormales, casi desconocidas.

La puerta se abrió frente a mis ojos y una mujer muy parecida a Rosalie,- pero con la diferencia que su pelo era de un color castaño claro- me resibio con una cálida sonrisa.

"Hola, ¿Eres la cita de mí hija, cierto?" no me dio tiempo a responder, ya que giro su cabeza y elevando su voz dijo "¡Bella, cariño!. ¡avisalé a Rose que llego su cita!"

"¡Enseguida le digo, tía!" Contestó la aludida, por la voz y el nombre deduje que era la chica de mí primo.

La mujer se giro hacía mí nuevamente y volvió a sonreirme. "Oh, que desubicada. Olvide presentarme" rió suavemente "Lilian Hale, un gusto"

"E gusto es mío, Soy Emmet McCartty, señora" Ella chasqueó la lengua y nego con la cabeza.

"Solo Lilian, cariño. no soy tan vieja" Me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, Lilian..."

"Mamá... deja de socializar tanto. No es como si lo fueras a volver a ver y mucho menos viniendo a buscarme" Interrumpió, Rose, desde detrás de su madre, esta se giro sin dejar de sonreír.

"Créeme, Cielo. Presiento que lo veré muchas veces en casa y no solo viniendo a buscar" Pude imagina a Rosalie rodar los ojos ante ese comentario, yo por m´parte esperaba que fuera verdad.

"Vuelves a ver a Alice luego de un par de semanas y se te pega lo vidente ¿Eh?" Llego a la altura de Lilian y la beso en la mejilla "No creo volver muy tarde" paso por mí lado sin siquiera saludarme ¡Dios!, sería difícil conseguir complacerla

me despedí de Lilian y fui hacía donde ella estaba, al lado del Volvo de Edward. Intenté ser caballero y abrirle la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento ella ya se encontraba arriba del auto, suspire antes de dirigirme hacía el lado del conductor.

******************

*************

"Estás muy bonita" Halagué luego de un rato de silencio y apartando brevemente los ojos del camino para mirar a Rose, ni siquiera me miro cuando hablo.

"Ya lo sabía, pero gracias de todos modos" El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre nosotros, hasta que tiempo después volvió a hablar "Y... ¿Dónde me llevas exactamente?"

"Ya lo veras" fue lo único que salio de mis labios. La escuche bufar y sonreí.

****************

***********

Elevó una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas, mientras miraba a travez de la ventana del Volvo el llamativo cartel que citaba `Pista de patinaje´.

No era un lugar romántico como para una cita, pero estaba muy seguro de que algo romantico no serviría con ella.

"¿Pista de patinaje?" pregunto incrédula con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

"Sobre hielo" aclaré bajando del auto, nuevamente no me permitió abrirle la puerta. Según parecía no le había errado tanto al elegir el lugar.

"¿Porqué elegiste este lugar?" Interrogó, mirándome mientras terminaba de ponerse los patines a mí lado y yo luchaba por que no podía ponérmelos.

"No lo sé sinceramente, solo deduje que te gustaría, si te gusta patinar, aunque sea en skate" Respondí sin mirarla, poniendo toda mi atención en los malditos patines que no querían entrar. La escuche soltar una risa que sonó como a música.

"Le atinaste, luego del Skate... el patín y el Basquet son mí debilidad" La mire ante su último comentario.

"Yo era el capitán del equipo de Basketball de Forks" Confesé, siendo completamente sincero "A Eddie y Jasper se les da muy bien, pero jamás quisieron unirse al equipo"

"Sorprendente" Murmuro, Rose, poniéndose de pie son sus patines ya colocados "¿Vamos?" acabé de ponerme los mios y me pare, tambaleándome un poco, pero recobre el equilibrio enseguida.

Rosalie se dirigió a la pista, siendo seguida por mí, rápidamente se adentro sobre la superficié de hielo y se empezó a deslizar con gracia. Antes de poder poner un pie sobre el hielo, la realidad me golpeo de frente... ¡Mierda!, ¡Yo no sabía patinar!, ¿qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?, la voz de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

"¿No vienes?" preguntó, con el ceño fruncido a medio metro de distancia de mí. Tragué saliva

"Yo..." le tendría que decir la verdad, que no tenía la menor idea de como patinar.

*

*

**Rosalie POV**

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño, ¿Acaso pretendía quedarse fuera de la pista?. Su mirada se poso en mí y pude ver como se ponía un poco, por no decir demasiado nervioso.

"Yo..." paso saliva ¿Qué le pasaba?, me crucé de brazos esperando que hablara "Yo... yo no... no sé patinar" Lo último lo dijo con vergüenza y muy bajito, abrí mis ojo desmezuradamente, sin poder creerlo.

Cuando logré reponerme, sonreí tiernamente, después de todo, había elegido venir a patinar pensando en lo que me gustaría a mí, antes que pensar en él. Además de que había sumado un par de puntos al enterarme que jugaba al Basquet.

"Sabes que s estúpido traer a una chica a patinar cuando no sabes hacerlo, ¿Cierto?" mí voz sonó como usualmente lo hacía cuando me dirigía a él.

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, se me hacía raro ver a alguien de su tamaño comportarse de un modo tan nervioso y tierno, al menos ante mis ojos se veía así. Parecía un niño pequeño al que están a punto de regañar por haber hecho alguna travesura y esa actitud, me Fascino.

"Sí, lo sé, pero me preocupe tanto por que a ti te agradara que se me olvidaron ciertos detalles" rió nerviosamente, su comentario logro que mi corazón latiera aun más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía cuando estaba en su compañía.

"Mm, bien, ¿Qué te parece si yo te enseño a patinar?" hasta a mí misma me sorprendió la dulzura que destilaba mí voz.

"¿De verdad?" rodé los ojos.

"Claro, además sera divertido ver como te caes" Reí al decir eso, oh vamos, no podía dejar de ser tan vibora con él de un momento a otro, aunque ahora fuera actuado, sería gracioso hacerlo sufrir un poco.

*

*

**Bella POV**

"No, no y no, Alice. Me niego" Refunfuñe sentándome en la puerta de la casa de rose, se la cual acabábamos de salir, Lilian nos miraba completamente divertida.

"Oh, vamos, Bell's. sera divertido" Rogó haciendo un puchero-made-in-Alice, pero esta vez no funcionaria.

"No, Alice. No pienso seguir a Rose y husmear en su cita" La fulminé con la mirada.

"¡Pero, Bella...!" La corte.

"Bella nada, Alice... se que Emmet se las puede arreglar solo y si nosotras intervenimos y ella se da cuenta, no volverá a darle una oportunidad y Rose no es estúpida como para no darse cuenta"

"¡Pero, pero, pero!" Gruñí y Lilian rió.

"¡Basta de peros, Alice!, dile a Jasper que te entretenga y deja a Rose en paz" Hizo un puchero, se despidió de Lilian y se marcho haciéndose la ofendida, negué con la cabeza.

"Esta loca" Murmuró la madre de Rose.

"Ni que lo digas, el 95% de los problemas en que nos metemos son por culpa de la locura de Alice" Volvió a reír.

"¿Y el otro 5%?" preguntó curiosa, le dirigí una mirada divertida.

"El 3% por mí patosidad y el otro 2% por el temperamento de Rosalie" No reprimió una carcajada.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Que niñas!" Exclamó en forma dramática.

"Sip, pero así nos quieres" Dije, remarcando la `P´ y haciéndole ojitos.

"Claro, Robert y yo las queremos con su locura y todo" Le sonreí abiertamente, Robert era el padre de Rosalie y marido de Lilian.

"Bueno, tía. Me voy yendo, saludo a Rob de mí parte" Me levante y me acerque a ella, me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

"Claro, cariño y dile a Renée y Charlie que espero verlos pronto, antes de tener que volver a viajar" dijo lo último sin entusiasmo, no les gustaba el tener que viajar tanto, pero era parte de su trabajo.

"Yo les diré, ¡Adiós!" y sin más empecé a caminar rumbo a mí casa, pues Alice se había ido y yo había venido con ella.

Había caminado solo unas tres cuadras, cuando el chirrido de unas ruedas y un auto frenando justo frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso, me asustaron, pude distinguir el auto era un bonito mercedes, pero eso no me quitaba ganas de querer salir corriendo, la ventanilla se bajo dandome la perfecta vista de Edward, suspire de Alivio.

"¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Casi muero de un susto!" Me sonrió apenado.

"Lo siento, Cariño. no era mí intención" Bajo del auto camino hasta quedar en frente mio, tomo mí cara entre sus manos y unio nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

"Mm, ¿Qué haces acá y tu Volvo?" Tomí mí mano y me arrastro hacía el auto, abrió la puerta del Copiloto y me ayudo a subir.

"Bueno estoy aquí por que Alice llego a mí casa y me dijo que te viniera a buscar si no te volverías sola a casa y obvio yo no podía permitir eso, además de que necesitaba estar contigo" Contestó una vez estuve frente al volante "Y mí Volvo se lo preste a Emmet... ¿A su casa señorita?"

"Emm, síp" Murmure, tomó mí mano que se encontraba en mi regazo y la entrelazó con la de él, sobre la palanca de cambios. Para variar, me sonroje.

"Qué hiciste ayer" preguntó mirándome brevemente, luego volvió la vista al camino

"No mucho, Dormir, soporte las sospechas de Renée con respecto a como nos conocimos y luego fui a casa de Rose ya que los padres volvieron de un viaje de negocios, ¿vos qué hiciste?"

"Estuve la mayor parte del día tocando el piano y componiendo" le sonreí

"Acuerdate de que me prometiste tocar algo para mí" Le susurre.

"Solo si tu me enseñas a patinar en Skate"

"Ajam"

Llegamos a mi casa enseguida debido a que yo vivía a pocas cuadras de la casa de Rosalie, como últimamente pasaba, Edward abrió mi puerta.

Me arrincono contra la puerta del mercedes y hablo a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

"¿Cuándo podemos volver a vernos?" Susurró, y sus labios rozaron los mios a causa de la cercanía.

"Quedate conmigo, Renée no esta y no vuelve hasta pasada media noche y Charlie igual, no me apetece quedarme sola, por favor" Musité débilmente, solo me apetecía besarlo, sentir sus suaves labios contra los mios.

"Como quieras, amor... haría lo que fuera por ti" Capturo mí labio inferior entre sus dientes y mí corazón se acelero ¡Me había llamado amor!, sonreí como idiota y aun con mi labio entre sus dientes lo bese, él soltó mí labio y me correspondió con ahínco y sus manos aprisionaron mí cintura al tiempo que su dulce lengua se adentraba en mí boca y se encontraba con la mía. no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besandonos fuera de mí casa, lo único que se, es que con cada minuto que pasaba, Edward me volvía más loca. Cuando nos separamos, él me sonrió y dio cortos y repetidos besos a mí boca.

Entramos a mí casa y nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala, va el se sentó y me sentó sobre él, quedando frente a frente... envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura apegandome completamente a él y hablo en susurros. "Bell's... este, Esme le dijo a Carlisle lo nuestro, entre ellos no hay secretos" Estaba segura de que temía mí reacción, pero a mí no me importaba, solo me importaba una cosa.

"Y... có... cómo reaccionó" pregunté temblorosa. Él sonrió aliviado y me beso castamente.

"Se puso feliz por mí y me pregunto si yo iba enserio contigo" era comprensible, si las cosas entre nosotros terminaban mal, probablemente la amistad de nuestros padres se vería perjudicada, tragué con dificultad y desvié mí mirada, clavandola en una pared.

"Y... ¿Que le respondiste?" Tomó mí mentón, obligando a que mis ojos se posaran en los suyos, que brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

"Que quiero estar con vos y que mientras este en mis manos nunca te lastimare, en muy poco tiempo te convertiste en una persona indispensable para mí" Lo abracé y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello.

"Es muy dulce eso, cariño" Le dije, era consciente de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba de otra forma que no fuera Edward, él me abrazo más contra él. Y las miles de mariposas que sentía en mí interior revolotearon con más fuerza.

*******************

***************

Reí escandalosamente mirando a Edward, quien tenía la cara repleta de harina y bueno eso pasa cuando una intenta hacer pizza y un chico empieza a hacerte cosquillas son dejar que hagas las cosas en paz.

"No es gracioso" Dijo, mirándome completamente serio. Me encogí de hombros.

"Lo dices por que no te ves a ti mismo" contesté, sonriendole dulcemente. rodó los ojos y salió de la cocina, rumbo al baño, supongo yo.

Seguí amasando la masa de pizza, aprovechando de que no estaba él para hacerme cosquillas, ni abrazándome por detrás, esto último no me molestaba, pero desconcentraba un poco.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando lo sentí abrazarme por detrás y dejar suaves besos en mí nuca "Edward" dije a modo de advertencia, así nunca terminaria la pizza.

"Mm" fue lo único que salio de sus labios, que no se despegaron en ningún momento de la piel de mí nuca, comenzó a hacerme girar entre sus brazos, besando mi cuello, cuando estuve frente a él, hecho mí cabeza hacía un costado y comenzó a succionar la parte izquierda de mí cuello, ¡Maldición!, se sentía asombrosamente bien, apreté el borde de la mesada con mis manos para que ningún sonido saliera de mí boca a medida que succionaba con más fervor en el mismo lugar. Sus labios no me dejaban pensar con claridad y ver lo obvio. Cuando separo sus labios de mí cuello, lo miró con suficiencia y sonrió "Perfecto" Musitó mire con horror comenzando a entender lo que había hecho, me desise de su agarre y corrí al baño, mire mi cuello en el espejo y gemí, ¡Me había marcado!, tenía un maldito chupón, ¡Enorméeee!...

"Dulce venganza" comentó Edward desde el marco de la puerta, lo fulminé con la mirada a través del espejo, el solo me sonrió. Volví a gemir cuando vi otra vez la marca en mí cuello. _Estaba dulcemente marcada por Edward Cullen._

* * *

_Holii.. bueno, acá un cap más, espero les guste... como dije ando con poquisimo tiempo y no creo que esto mejore en los próximos meses :(... _

_Morire... falta demasiado poco para mis 18 y nooo quieerrooooo Buaaaa! XD... en fin... me voy llendo y dejen Revieews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :)._

_Gracias x leermee byeee!_

_Taty_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nada me pertenecé, solo la trama!**

**Capitulo 18**

*****

*****

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

No pude evitar la risa que salio de mis labios al ver a Emmet con la espalda sobre el frió hielo... es que vamos, era la quinta ves que se caía. Me fulminó con la mirada, mirada que suavizo solo dos segundos más tarde, según parecía, el tenebroso oso, no podía estar enojado con la dulce Rose. Me acerque patinando hacía él y le tendí mí mano, sí, era grande, pero solo le tendía mi mano para que se estabilice, no para tener que hacer fuerza.

Una vez estuvo de pie, no le permití soltar mí mano, vamos, si lo hacía probablemente terminaria nuevamente en el suelo y yo no podría disfrutar nada, o al menos quería convencerme de que era por ello y no por que me reconfortaba la calidez que me transmitía su tacto.

**Edward POV:**

No pude reprimir una sonrisa cuando Bella me fulminó con la mirada a través de el espejo del baño, además de que me dejaba sumamente satisfecho la marca que le había dejado, así de cierta manera todo el que la vería sabía que ella era mía.

Mía, esa palabra retumbo en mí mente, técnicamente no lo era, por que ella y yo no eramos formalmente nada y no nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, borre mi sonrisa al darme cuenta de ello. Así como yo le hice una marca, podía acercarcele cualquier otro.

Bella pasando a mí lado y pegandome con su hombro, me saco de mis pensamientos, según parecía estaba enojada de en serio, ¿Tanto le molestaba el que la haya marcado?, la seguí hacía la cocina, donde Comenzó a amazar sin siquiera mirarme o decirme nada.

"Bella" La llamé desde atrás suyo, tocando su hombro, se deshizo de mí agarre y eso me dolió "Cariño, por favor. Mirame" Pedí, acercándome unos pasos hacía ella. Volteó a mirarme, había una pequeña sombra en sus ojos, sombra que no supe decifrar.

"Sera mejor que te vallas, Edward" Esas apalabras fueron como una bofetada para mí. la mire incrédulo. ¿Todo por una simple marca?.

"¿Tanto te molesta que te haya marcado?, ¿Tanto te molesta que se den cuenta de que estés con alguien?" Pregunté, levemente enojado y desilucionado, tal vez para ella lo que estábamos empezando no valía nada. Negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

"No es que me moleste que me hayas marcado, ni que se den cuenta de que estoy con voz, bueno, solo me molesta que dos personas se den cuenta y ni siquiera es molestia" Contestó, mientras negaba freneticamente con la cabeza.

"Entonces decime por que reaccionas así, por que sinceramente no entiendo"

"Por Renée y por Charlie, Edward" Murmuró "Decirle a Reneé que estoy en algo con voz seria tener que soportarme sus comentarios y cuestionarios y realmente no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a ello, es muy pronto" Hizo una pausa "Y Charlie, es más complejo, yo no sé como puede llegar a reaccionar, sobre todo debido a todo lo que paso con mí ex James. Después de un par de cosas que me hizo, dudo mucho que Charlie se tome una relación mía con alguien a la ligera" Me preguntó que sera lo que le había hecho ese James, ella solo me había dicho que la había engañado, pero según parecía había algo más detrás.

"Osea que solo te preocupa lo que pueda pasar con Charlie y Renée " Asintió, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido de su cara "No es qué no quieras que nadie se entere"

"No, solo me preocupa Charlie y Renee y el hecho de que se me va a hacer completamente difícil ocultar esto" Señalo la marca de su cuello "Estamos en verano como para cubrirlo con bufandas o algo y el maquillaje no creo que sea suficiente." La mire arrepentido, realmente no había pensado en las consecuencias que esto podría tener, además de que pensándolo bien, a su padre no le simpatizaria mucho ver a su hija con un chupón, así sea que tiene pareja, esta de novia o no, era su padre.

"Lo siento, Cariño. Realmente no estaba pensando, ¿Me perdonas?" La miré fijamente y ella rió acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cuello con sus manos.

"Okey, pero solo con una condición" Me hizo ojitos y me sonrió inocente. Entrecerré mis ojos.

"¿Cuál?" Pregunté con cautela, ella sonrió ampliamente.

"Esta" Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios presionando mí garganta, no pude evitar que un jadeo de sorpresa escapara de mis labios, ella sonrió sobre mí cuello y empezó a succionar lentamente, ¡Oh, Benditas sean las condiciones de esta chica!. Afiance mí agarre a su cintura y la acerque aun más a mí, disfrutando de las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mí cuerpo debido a ella.

**Bella POV:**

El día anterior Edward se había ido veinte minutos antes de que mis papás llegaran a casa, Cuando llegaron yo estaba en mí habitación, evitando el hecho de que vieran la bonita marca que me había dejado él. Al menos no era la única que había terminado marcada, sonreí como idiota, aun acostada en mí cama y sin voluntad de levantarme todavía.

Mí plan de seguir acosada se vio interrumpido cuando dos malditos demonios irrumpieron a los saltos y gritos en mí habitación, gemí en Disconformidad, ¿Es que no podían esperar a más tarde?. Ambas saltaron en mí cama haciendo que mí cuerpo rebotara, les gruñí y las mire mal, Rose rió y Alice sonrió angelical, Sí ella tenía de angelical lo que yo de hueca.

"Es qué no tienen a alguien más que molestar, no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero dormir," Me gire, quedando boca abajo, cuando Rosalie dio un grito en mí oído al estilo Alice, La mire feo.

"Deja de juntarte tanto con Alice y procura no volver a gritar en mí oído" Pero ella no me prestó atención y agarró a Alice y me señalo... o mejor dicho, señaló mí cuello. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!. Tape mí cabeza con una de mis almohadas, preparándome para lo que venia.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Chilló, Alice. Sacando la almohada de mí cabeza, la mire con inocencia, aun sabiendo que no funcionaria.

"¿Qué, Allie?" Pregunté, lo más calmada que pude.

"No te hagas la desentendida jovencita" Me dijo acusadoramente "Explicanos ya mismo qué es eso" Pidió, cruzándose de brazos, la mire divertida.

"Bueno veras, eso como lo llamas vos, usualmente se produce cuando una persona succiona mucho sobre la zona, o pellizca con sus dedos fuertemente, así mira" Pellizqué fuerte y no tanto sobre el cuello de mí amiga, quien chilló y yo reí, le quedo una linda marquita rosa que se haría más oscura más tarde.

"Isabella, no juegues conmigo, se perfectamente lo que es. Lo que queremos saber, es que es lo que paso con Edward para que tuvieras esa marca" Hizo una pausa "Me preguntó cuando admitirás que lo amas, nunca permitiste que James te hiciera eso" Rodé los ojos

"No lo admito, por que no lo hago. Y no es que le permití, no me di cuenta hasta después de que dejara la marca y además casi lo hecho de casa por ello" Me sonrojé furiosamente, ambas me miraron incrédulas "¡Bueno, que esperaban!, Me dio pavor pensar en lo que pasara si Charlie lo ve y lo que tendré que soportar si lo hace Mamá"

Ambas sonrieron y se miraron.

"No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de cubrirlo, soy una experta en eso, Bell's" Me dijo Rose, guiñandome un ojo, le sonreí agradecida.

"Ahora, me podrían decir, ¿Qué hacen a esta hora aquí?" Alice rodó los ojos y me mostró la hora. Eran las once de la mañana, seguí esperando una respuesta.

"Cena familiar en casa, Bell's" Dijo feliz, Rose, la mire ceñuda, ¿Por qué siempre me enteraba última de las cosas?. Ella se encogió de hombros "No preguntes, la organizaron nuestras madres."

"Cierto, tanto así que obligaron a Charlie y a papá a que pidieran día libre" Acotó Alice, nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en la comisaria de Phoenix, asentí.

*

*

"Por cierto" Empecé a decir cuando ellas ya habían terminado de tapar mí marca y ya estaba cambiada "¿Cómo fue tu cita con Emmet, Rose?" La aludida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, seguramente creía que se había librado, pero no.

"Bueno... Digamos que..." hizo una pausa y miró hacía otro lado, eso solo podía significar una cosa... ¡A Rose le gustaba Emmet!, tragó saliva. "La pase realmente increíble"

Alice empezó a dar saltitos por todo mí cuarto, dando palmadas y sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Realmente te gusta!" Grité emocionada, a pesar de que Rosalie nos había dicho que él le confesó que había sido mujeriego, estaba segura de que sus intenciones con mi amiga eran buenas y realmente me gustaba Emmet para ella.

"Sinceramente sí y más aun cuando ayer no intentó besarme, eso me deja claro que le intereso y que no la quiere cagar" Seguramente lo decía por el encontronazo en el centro comercial. La abrace fuertemente y sonreí.

Sentimos suaves toques en la puerta y Charlie asomo la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

"Niñas, es hora de irnos, la madre de Alice llama cada cinco minutos por que supuestamente vamos retrasados" Comentó, rodé los ojos, madre de Alice tenía que ser.

"Ok, papá, enseguida vamos" Charlie salio de mí habitación y nosotras tres nos levantamos de mí cama.

Salimos fuera de mí casa y nos montamos en el auto de Rosalie, Charlie se acerco a nosotras antes de subirse a su patrulla.

"No quiero ver que excedan el limite de velocidad ¿Entendido?" Rose abrió los ojos haciéndose la inocente.

"Tío, ¿Me crees capaz de una cosa así?" preguntó, falsamente ofendida. Charlie rió.

"Sinceramente sí, pequeña. Hace una semana atrás tendría que haberte hecho parar por que ibas a 170, pero lo deje pasar, aunque te puedo asegurar que la próxima no lo haré"

"Ups" murmuro ella, enviándole una mirada de disculpa.

La cena con los padres de mis amigas y los mios fue entretenida, parecía que hubieramos intercambiado de papas, Rose se la paso abrazada al padre de Alice, la duende a Charlie y yo al padre de Rosalie.

**

Las semanas pasaban rápido y estábamos tan solo a una semana de que empezaran las clases, amaba estudiar, pero realmente más amaba las vacaciones, es que es difícil después de estar tres meses sin hacer nada volver a todo el ajetreo de el estudio.

Era Lunes y me encontraba con Mis amigos y Edward en el parque, donde usualmente veníamos Rose y yo a andar en Skate. Estaba por cumplir mí promesa de enseñarle a edward y Emmet a usarlo. Claro, yo le enseñaría a Edward y a Emmet Rose.

La relación de esos dos iba bien, Rosalie seguía siendo de vez en cuando un poco víbora con él, pero lo hacía por diversión, sabía perfectamente que mí amiga estaba totalmente loca por él, no sé si enamorada, pero si no lo estaba estaba rumbo a ello.

Yo por mí parte, mí relación con Edward iba de lo mejor, nos veíamos casi todos los días, ya que si no planeabamos vernos, nuestras madres se juntaban en alguna casa y con excusas ellos o nosotras nos las ingeniábamos para ir también.

Lo que sentía por él no se comparaba con nada, solo con verlo me sentía feliz y la estupida sonrisa no se borraba de mí cara, todas las sensaciones que empecé a sentir cuando lo conocí, se multiplicaron en intensidad y aunque me costara admitirlo, estaba irevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Lo amaba como nunca creí llegar a cerlo, quien iba a decir que luego de haber encerrado mí corazón bajo siete llaves, luego de lo de James, iba a aparecer él para dar vuelta completamente mí mundo, no tenía caso negarlo, lo queria, amaba, pero no estaba preparada para admitirlo ante nadie, solo a mí misma.


	19. Jacob

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

**_Girls just wanna have fun_**

** Capitulo 19:**

**_"Jacob"_**

****

"_Un buen amigo es un hombre para el cual no tenemos secretos y que, a pesar de todo, nos aprecia"_

León Daudi

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

Un gritó ahogado escapo de mis labios y mire con horror mí Skate, para mí todo había pasado a cámara lenta. Emmet subiéndose a mí patineta de manera brusca, haciendo que todo su peso cayera sobre mi pobre Skate y este partiéndose a la mitad.

Sentí mi vista nublarse, no sé si por la furia o por lágrimas, sonara exagerado, pero ese era uno de los mejores y más caros y casi imposible de conseguir, lo amaba y ahora estaba partido en dos por culpa de él.

"Ups" Murmuró, Emmet. Tomando con sus manos los dos pedazos de tabla, claramente inconsciente de que no había roto un simple Skate. ¡Había roto el Skate!. Tal Vez debí hacer caso a mí sentido común cuando me dijo que no llevara esa tabla para enseñarle, pero nunca imagine que el muy bruto pudiera partirlo en dos, además que yo pretendía usarlo una vez terminada la lección.

Es que a mí me tenía que tocar el chico con fuerza descomunal para enseñarle. ¿Por qué no podía ser como Edward que era cuidadoso? y que además le hacía caso a Bella en lo que le decía no como él que en cuanto vio el Skate se subió en él, sin siquiera dejar que le dijera como estabilizarse, lo que termino en él tirado de espaldas en el suelo y mí patineta a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Lo cual por cierto me recordó a Isabella la primera vez que se subió a un Skate gracias a James.

Bueno, en conclusión, el enseñarles a deslizarse con un Skate, había sido un éxito. Al menos por parte de Bella. Por mí parte había sido un completo fracaso y no por que yo no supiera enseñar, si no porque él era un mal alumno que hacía todo lo contrario a lo que le decía.

En fin, volviendo a lo importante. ¡Lo había destrozado!, lo mire con toda la furia y el se encogió en su lugar, no era para menos, armar ese Skate me había costado Mucho dinero, aunque no era lo que realmente me importaba, si no que lo había convertido en uno de lo mejores y él va y lo rompe, aunque dudo mucho que él tuviera una idea de la catástrofe que cometió.

Me acerque a él con paso decidido y mirada asesina, hasta terminar frente a frente. Su mirada reflejaba horror.

"Lo. Destruiste" sisee, lo vi pasar saliva y sonreí maquiavelicamente, seguramente pareciendo una demente

"Cariño, solo es un insignificante Skate, te comprare otro" Aseguró, con vos suave. Ante sus palabra empecé a ver rojo. Escuche a Bella Jadear ante sus palabras, ella sabía exactamente lo mismo que yo de esto y sabía que no era para nada insignificante.

"¿Insignificante?" Pregunté entre dientes, Emmet retrocedió unos pasos, los mismos que yo avance. "No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me costo conseguir cada maldita pieza de ese Skate, además de lo que costo cada una. No me sirve que me compres uno nuevo por que los completos no sirven, al menos no a mí"

"Rose, lo lamento, de en serio" Suspire, como sea, igualmente no era como si estar así de furiosa solucionara algo, eso sí, Emmet se podía olvidar por un largo rato de besarme. Me dí la vuelta y camine hasta donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Dejando atrás a Edward y Bella que retomaron lo que estaban haciendo y a Emmet que sinceramente no sé que se quedo haciendo.

** Edward POV:**

Realmente me estaba divirtiendo, hacer esto con Bella era grandioso, hacer algo que a ella le apasionaba tanto, ser parte de ello, me hacía sentir feliz,principal mente ver esa sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro mientras se deslizaba con gracia por el parque, su pelo moviendose en suaves ondas gracias al viento que daba en su cara. Jamás me cansaría de mirarla y me prometí a mí mismo que no sería yo quien borrara alguna vez esa sonrisa de su rostro. Solo esperaba poder cumplirlo.

Ella llegó hasta a mí, paso sus brazos por mí cuello y beso castamente mis labios, sonreí y la abrace mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

"Bien, Eddie. Yo cumplí mí parte ahora falta que tu toques para mí el piano"

"No te preocupes, amor. Cuando vallas a casa tocare para ti" Una radiante sonrisa cubrió su rostro y me abrazo fuertemente. Devolví el abrazo sin dudarlo y bese suavemente su cuello.

Luego de eso caminamos hacía donde se encontraban los demás y nos quedamos bromeando y hablando, era gracioso ver como Emmet intentaba acercarse a Rosalie y esta se alejaba sin el menor remordimiento, mi primo se lo merecía, realmente era un estúpido.

Pero toda la diversión se esfumo, al menos para mí cuando un chico de alto de pelo largo y piel rojiza se puso tras la espalda de Bella y le tapo los ojos. Esta dio un respingo e hizo una mueca con su boca, pude ver de pasada como Rosalie y Alice tenían sus ojos brillando de lo que yo suponía era emoción, mientras miraban al chico que les sonreía. Esté acerco su oído al de Bella y preguntó.

"Imagino que ya sabes quien soy" Un grito escapo de los labios de mí Bella mientras se daba la vuelta y se quedaba quieta, como en shock. Me moví un poco para poder ver su cara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras que una temblorosa sonrisa se abría paso en su boca. Él desagradable chico hizo una mueca y abrió sus brazos. "no me ves por casi dos años y este es tu recibimiento, que decepción" Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella y finalmente se lanzó a sus brazos.

"¡Jake!" Fue lo que gritó antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el del chico y se aferrara a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cosa que realmente me molesto. El tal Jake, envolvió sus brazos en su espalda y la levanto del suelo dando vueltas con ella. "No tienes una idea de cuanto te extrañe" confesó, una vez dejaron de dar vuelta, pero aun abrazados.

"Yo también te extrañe, Bell's. En realidad las extrañe demasiado a las tres" la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho "Juro que cuando Alice y Rose me llamaron para contarme lo que había pasado hace un tiempo atrás, estuve a punto de dejar todo y venir corriendo aquí, pero no pude. no te imaginas lo angustiante que fue" no supe a lo que se refería y me dio rabia que él supiera algo de Bella que yo no.

"Lo importante es que estoy bien y que ahora estas aquí" contestó, rompiendo el abrazo. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar y cuando Isabella se separo completamente de Jake, se abalanzo contra él, abrazándolo efusivamente. Pude ver que no era el único molesto por la situación, el ceño de Jasper se frunció ante la efusividad de su novia al abrazar a otro hombre que no fuera él. Creo que fue aun peor cuando la pequeña pixie deposito un sonoro beso en la mejilla del recién llegado. Emmet nos sonrió burlón, sin ocultar su diversión.

Alice se separo y continuo dando saltos, pero esta vez a su alrededor, mientras él reía con alegría.

"¡No sabes lo feliz que me pone el que hayas vuelto!" Grito, la enana. Escuche a Jasper gruñir a mí lado y lo entendí completamente. Emmet soltó una carcajada ante esto, pero su diversión se fue en cuanto vio lo que hacía Rosalie.

"¡Lobito!" Gritó la rubia, corriendo hasta él y enrollando sus piernas alrededor de él abrazándolo. La mandíbula de mí primo cayó, primero por que su chica estaba abrazando de esa forma a otro chico segundo por que lo había llamado Lobito. Creo que le molesto el descubrir que no era al único que le había puesto un diminutivo. sí, Rosalie lo llamaba Osito. fue mí turno y él de Jasper sonreirle burlonamente. "Cariño, no sabes lo que te extrañe. Nos hiciste mucha falta" Supe que se refería en algún momento en especial. Bella se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano.

"¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?" preguntó curiosa en mí oído, ignore es espasmo que cruzo mi columna vertebral.

"Emmet esta que echa humo por las orejas" Murmure para que solo ella escuchara. Bella lo miró y sonrió.

"No quiero imaginar como se pondría si supiera que Jacob fue el primer novio de Rosalie" Lo dijo más para ella misma, pero aun así lo escuche y la mire sorprendida. no podía creer que después de haber sido novios se llevaran tan bien y se trataran de esa forma. De todas formas mí mente guardo ese dato para molestar luego a Emmet, pero lo que más me tranquilizo es que ese chico había sido novio de Rosalie. Había menores probabilidades que se interesara en mí Bella.

Cuando finalmente Rose se separo de Jake, Bella tiro de mí mano encaminándose hasta él, frenó delante de él que me miró con interés y más a ver nuestras manos unidas.

"Jake, él es Edward. Edward el es Jacob, mí mejor amigo" Presentó Bella. Jacob me tendió la mano y la estreche brevemente

"Un gusto" Murmure y había algo de verdad en mis palabras, a pesar de mis celos, el saber que Rosalie y él estuvieron juntos me tranquilizaba un poco, pero aun así, el haber visto como se abrazaban todavía me molestaba y mucho.

"Lo mismo digo" Contestó él, sonriendome. Luego se presento con Jasper y después con Emmet, todos vimos como Emmet apretaba con fuerza la mano de Jake y este enarcó una ceja, pero finalmente sonrió cuando vi a Rosalie rodando lo ojos.

Jacob miró las rampas del parque y sonrió ampliamente, miró a Bella fijamente y esta sonrió negando con la cabeza, finalmente esta le tendió su Skate. La tomó y corriendo se dirigió hasta las rampas. Mire con asombro y fascinado con la gracia y facilidad con la que se movía por la rampa, también como hacía los distintos giros en el aire y aterrizaba con toda la maestría. Isabella miraba las rampas con nostalgia. Creo que jamás voy a poder comprender que es lo que paso para que Alice se pusiera histérica con solo mirar hacía allí y le prohibiera subirse. Bella finalmente me miró y río al ver lo maravillado que estaba mirando la gracia de Jacob con esto.

"Jacob es mí mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, al igual que Rose y Alice. su padre es muy amigo de los nuestros y por ello lo conocimos, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, los cuatro eramos inseparables, para su cumpleaños número seis nosotras le regalamos su primera patineta, creímos que le gustaría ya que siempre se pasaba horas viendo los programas que había sobre esto y no nos equivocamos, nuestro regalo le encanto. Con el pasar de los días, meses y años se fue experimentando hasta llegar a ser uno de los mejores skaters de aquí de Phoenix, por lo cual siempre venía a este parque, aquí se reunían y reunen los mejores, tanto mujeres como hombres, gracias a Jake, Rosalie y yo nos apasionamos tanto por esto, tanto escucharlo hablar y verlo nos contagio y por eso mismo un día vinimos con él aquí, queríamos aprender y él nos prometió que nos presentaría a los mejores para que le ayudaran a enseñarnos." Su voz se fue apagando y una mueca apareció en su cálida boca "Jacob fue quien me presento a James, él era el mejor de todos y le seguía mí amigo, por eso le pidió ayuda a él, mientras él le enseñaba a su novia, Rose en ese momento era su novia aun. Le pidió a James que me enseñara a mí, él simplemente sonrió radiante y acepto sin quejarse, me enseño casi todo lo que se y gracias a las lecciones comenzamos a ser amigos, hasta que llegó un punto en que me enamore de él y de un momento a otro terminamos siendo novios. Jacob se fue a estudiar a Londres gracias a una beca poco tiempo antes de que me hiciera novia de él, sabía de mí enamoramiento y me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada de él, que no le parecía un buen chico, pero no hice caso." Me miró por unos minutos y volvió su vista a Jake. "Sí hay algo de lo que tengo que agradecer a James es que a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, gracias a él soy tan buena en ésto, aprendí del mejor y me perfeccione" Me dí cuenta que eso era todo lo que me iba a decir, ya que no volvió a hablar, si no que se dedico a ver a su amigo con orgullo.

Sabía que había algo que no quería contarme, algo crucial para que yo pudiera entender por que la histeria de Alice, su miedo a que Charlie sepa lo nuestro, el odio de Rosalie por James y por que miraba con tanta nostalgia las rampas. Quería sabes el porque de todo eso, pero esperaría, esperaría a que ella se decida a contarlo, por que la quería. Más bien la amaba y no la presionaría.

Solo me preocupaba una cosa y era el hecho de que ella pudiera seguir enamorada de ese tal James, según me dijo ella lo amo y nunca estuvo con nadie más después de él y me daba pavor seguir enamorándome de ella y que al final ella me dijera que estaba enamorada de otro.

** Jacob POV:**

Mire desde lejos como se miraban esos seis, se miraban tanto amor mutuo y eso me hacía feliz, ver como mis mejores amigas habían encontrado el amor y saber que eran felices. Saber que tenían a alguien que las cuidara y protegiera.

Había vuelto de Londres hace dos días nada más y tenía mucho miedo, no sabía con lo que podía encontrarme, no sabía si después de lo que vivieron ellas seguirían siendo las misma, principalmente cuando me contaron que vivían de antro en antro y de como había cambiado Bella.

Cuando me había enterado de su accidente quise dejar todo y volver, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de morir, no podía siquiera pensarlo, pero Rosalie y Alice insistieron en que no lo hiciera, que ella se pondría bien y que si veía que había dejado mí beca, me dejaría de hablar y probablemente sabía que era verdad y desistí de volver. No tenía caso, probablemente s volvía solo serviría para que yo terminara en la cárcel, por que si algo le pasaba a Bella no hubiese dudado un momento en moler a golpes a James hasta matarlo.

Sí bien me hacía feliz verla tan alegre y enamorada, me hacía mantenerme alerta, porque puedo asegurar que al primer daño que le haga Edward no dudaría ni un minuto en ir y partirle la cara y se lo iba a hacer saber.

Luego de un rato volví donde se encontraban ellos, Bella sonrió malevolamente mientras me miraba.

"Y dime Jacob" Empezó inocentemente "¿Ya viste a Leah?" Me ahogue con mi propia saliva y desvié la mirada.

"Mm, puede que haya sido la primer perdona a la que fui a ver, pero solo por que me quedaba más cerca" Me excusé, escuche la risa de Alice y Bella, miré a Rose. tenía la misma sonrisa que minutos atrás tenía Bella.

"Oh, el pequeño Lobito sigue enamorado de la Hermosa Loba" Me moví incomodo, sin saber que decir ¿La amaba aun? probablemente sí, era lo único que podía explicar como me hacía sentir "No voy a entender jamás por qué no le dices lo que sientes... estoy segura de que ella te corresponde"

"Como mí ex novia no deberías intentar liarme con otra, deberías intentar recuperarme" dije en broma, casi reí cuando vi a su chico tensarse. Rosalie rodó lo ojos. Hay cosas que no cambian.

"Superalo Lobo. Salimos por dos años y lo nuestro termino cuando yo me interese en Royce y tu en Leah. La única diferencia es que lo mío con Royce fluyo y lo tuyo con Leah nunca sucedió" ouch, eso fue bajo.

"Seeh, aunque no te fue muy bien con Royce cierto. Aun tengo que romperle la cara" Contrataqué y me enfurecí a recordar lo que me contó que casi hizo. Mí rubia amiga y ex novia me lanzó una mirada asesina por sacar ese tema a flote. Bueno ella había empezado no era completamente mí culpa. Le sonreí con inocencia y ella por... perdí la cuenta ya, volvió a rodar su ojos.

Debía admitir, tenían la completa razón, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Leah, pero jamás desde que termino lo mío con Rose - que fue hace bastante- me atreví a decircelo, en parte había sido lo mejor, no mucho tiempo después recibí mí beca y me fui a estudiar a Londres y en caso de que yo hubiese hecho algo y ella me correspondiera, nos hubiese traído dolor a los dos, por tener que mantenernos separados, pero ahora sabía que tenía una oportunidad. Según ellas mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y ahora que estaba de regreso para quedarme no perdía nada con arriesgarme.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde conversando, me contaron como es que conocieron a ellos y como para ellos seis el mundo había resultado ser un pañuelo y terminaron reencontrandose nuevamente gracias a una cena en la casa de Bella.

También me pusieron al tanto de la vez que después de mucho sin verlo, Bella se encontró con James en el centro comercial y que como era de esperarse no fue muy agradable que digamos.

* * *

_Holaaa._ _De corazón les pido disculpas, no se imaginan lo que me costo escribir este capitulo, me trunque feo y no salíandaa, hasta que ayer tuve como una explosión y salió. En fin, no es con el únicoque me pasa esto, con todos mis fic, menos con uno me pasa. y es frustrante. Espero que les guste el cap..._

_Nos vemos, esten bien._

_¿me regalan un Review? :D_


	20. Vuelta a clases

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**

* * *

**

**Girls Just wanna have fun**

**Capitulo 20 "Vuelta a clases"**

_**"**__Es tiempo de dejar, atrás todo lo malo y cambiar" Teen angels_

Escuche a lo lejos un molesto sonido, poco a poco fue saliendo de mí sueño y el sonido se intensificó aun más... una vez estuve consciente que ese sonido detestable era el despertados, enterré mí cara bajo mí almohada y gemí. No quería levantarme, no quería, no, no quería.

Porque el levantarme seria tener que comenzar con mí día y ello implicaba tener que volver a clases. Ajá, hoy para mí desgracia empezaban las clases, lo que significaba, adiós verano, adiós tiempo de ocio y ver poco a Edward, ya que él no iría a mí misma escuela o eso supuse yo ya que nunca hablamos de a que escuela iría él y tampoco nunca me menciono nada.

Salí de entre mis sabanas y sin mucho animo me metí en el baño para darme una ducha... me duche, puse mí uniforme- camisa blanca con el escudo del colegio y pollera a tablas verde y negra- hecho a mí medida por Alice. Y baje a paso lento hasta la cocina, allí se encontraba mí madre y mí padre.

Les sonreí y me senté al lado de Charlie.

"Buenos días." Dije, mientras un bostezo escapaba de mis labios.

"Buenos días" contestó, Charlie sonriendo.

"Buenos días, Cariño. ¿Lista para volver al instituto?" Entrecerré mis ojos y mire mal a Renée.

"No te imaginas cuanto" Murmure con repentino mal humor. Yo quería estar con Edward, pero salía del instituto a las dos del mediodías y no sabía si podría verlo.

Renée puso mí desayuno ante mí y comí por pura inercia ya que no tenía hambre realmente, Charlie al poco tiempo se levanto, se despidió de nosotras y se fue a trabajar. Estaba comiendo una tostada cuando un claxon sonó. Deje la tostada y tomando mis cosas y apenas saludando a mí madre salí corriendo.

Allí estaban Alice y rosalie, en el convertible de la última esperándome ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fruncí el ceño y me subí al coche, Rosalie arranco rápidamente sin esperar a que me acomodara bien en el asiento.

"¡Hola, Bellita!" Chilló contenta Alice, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Okey, algo raro había, a ninguna de las dos le agrado nunca comenzar las clases y dado que no estarían con Jasper y Emmet deberían estar peor que yo.

"Hola chicas. ¿Por qué tan contentas?" Pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. la sonrisa de ambas creció, si eso era posible.

"Oh nada en especial... solo ganas de ver a nuestro compañeros del año anterior" contestó Rosalie, Sí y yo soy la reina Isabella.

"Además, queremos ver a Jacob y Leah para ver como evoluciona eso." Murmuró Alice. Con Eso, quiero imaginar que se refería a que ambos se gustaban y ninguno hacía nada al respecto. Suspiré, no tenía caso, si me ocultaban algo no habría forma de sacárselos aunque quisiera.

Pocos minutos después. Rosalie aparcó su preciado auto en el estacionamiento del instituto y las tres bajamos, ellas dando saltos y yo sin mucho animo. Nos quedamos recargadas sobre el auto de Rosalie, ya que todavía era muy temprano y teníamos tiempo de sobra para ir a buscar nuestros horarios y llegar a nuestra primer clase.

Mientras Alice y Rose parloteaban sin parar sobre un par de zapatos Gucci que se compro mí pequeña amiga, yo me dediqué a recorrer con la vista el estacionamiento del instituto. Reconocí a un par de estudiantes que el año pasado tomaron clases conmigo y a otro par que solo los conocía de vista, en una punta todos reunidos alrededor de un auto se hallaban los jugadores del equipo de Baloncesto, entre los cuales se encontraba Demetri, un gran amigo que no había tenido el gusto de ver durante las vacaciones ya que él viajo a Europa. Mí recorrido siguió, pero lo corte en seco, cuando reconocí una cabellera larga, rubia que yo conocía perfectamente bien. La pregunta ahora era. ¡¿Qué mierda hacía ella aquí?.

"Díganme por favor que carajo hace Tanya acá" Pedí entre dientes, a mis amigas, mirando fijamente a la estúpida rubia. Es cierto. Yo a Tanya le tenía un odio increíble, pero no solo por lo de James, si no porque ella siempre, desde que empecé a salir con él, me había hecho la vida imposible, ella me hacía algo y yo se lo devolvía, se convirtió en una guerra que terminó muy mal. Conmigo hospitalizada y al borde de la muerte. Luego de lo que paso ese día en el parque no la había vuelto a ver, tal vez se debiera al hecho de que no frecuente mucho los lugares que antes con James solía frecuentar, también habrá sido suerte, ya que a la persona que menos quería cruzarme era a ella, no tenía caso. Ella ya había ganado, de qué me servía seguir enfrentandome a ella, si yo lo hacía solo para defender lo que creía que era mío y que poco después me di cuenta que no era así.

Vi a Alice y Rosalie, dejar de parlotear ante lo que dije, y siguieron mí mirada, Alice hizo una mueca y Rose la miró con odio, todo el entusiasmo de ambas desapareciendo y me sentí culpable. Tanya era mí problema, no el de ellas.

"Esa Zorra, juro que este año no se salva" Murmuro, Rosalie. Sin dejar de mirarla. Negué con la cabeza, no quería que se metiera en problemas, pero sabía que por mucho que lo dijera, ella haría lo que sea que se le este cruzando por la cabeza.

".me" Susurre, separando cada silaba, cuando el panorama frente a mí empeoro, había hecho su aparición en escena nada más y nada menos que James, tomando a Tanya por la cintura y besándola con fuerza y sin nada de delicadeza. Me quede dura y no por verlos besándose, él no me importaba en lo más mínimo ya, si no que me quede dura al reparar en la vestimenta de ambos, debí imaginarmelo, qué otra cosa iban hacer acá. Para mí desgracia, ambos traían puesto el uniforme del instituto.

Sentí un apretón en mí hombro y mire hacía un costado, era Alice quien me miraba preocupada.

"¿Estás bien, Bell's?" Preguntó. ¿Estaba bien?, sí y no. Es cierto, yo ya no estaba enamorada de James, pero a ambos yo les tenía rencor y si podía evitar verlos era mejor. ¿Cómo no tenerle rencor?, por culpa de él me distraje, por su culpa fue el accidente, por su culpa y también mía, casi me muero.

"Sí, Al. Estoy bien, solo que..." Suspire "No puedo evitar tenerle rencor"

"¿Qué tanto miran?" Susurro, suave una voz aterciopelada en mí oído. Mí corazón se paro y comenzó a latir con fuerza al segundo. Desvié m´mirada de James y Tanya y la pose en quien había hablado a mí oído.

Me topé con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada esmeralda luminosa.

"Edward" Articule sin hablar, solo moviendo mis labios. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera. Edward tenía ese poder sobre mí, no importaba qué, él me hacía olvidar de todo, incluso de las cosas malas.

Acercó su boca a la mía y me beso con suavidad.

"Hola, Cariño" Saludó, volviendo a unir su boca con la mía, en un beso un poco más largo, que gustosa correspondí.

"Hola, amor" Respondí, cuando nos separamos. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Eran esos tipos de momentos que uno siente mágicos, en los que para uno desaparece el mundo. Bueno, así lo sentía yo. Para mí solo estábamos él y yo.

"Pero miren, si es la dulce Bella" dijo una voz, desagradablemente conocida para mí, me tensé entre los brazos de Edward y lentamente me giré, mirando esos ojos azules que él tenía. "Veo que ahora te dedicas a andar con modelos" Soltó, con cierto desprecio. Lo mire sería, con una mirada que destilaba seguramente frialdad.

"Superalo, James. Yo ya lo hice" Contesté, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Niñita, deberías saber más que nadie que James te supero hace rato, gracias a mí" Presumió Tanya, con su voz chillona y molesta. La mire con frialdad a ella también.

"Oh, bueno es que no se nota. si fuera así no vendría a molestar con sus comentarios estúpidos y sin sentido" Solté inocentemente. Tanya me miró con odio y se colgó del cuello de James, para luego escanear con la mirada a mí Edward y sonreirle coqueta. Estreche mis ojos y la mire con odio.

Edward era mío y esa zorra no tenía ningún derecho a mirarlo así. Me abracé a la cintura de Edward y el me rodeó con sus brazos.

Y por primera vez, vi a James incomodo, no sé si por Tanya o por qué, pero se lo notaba incomodo, cambiaba su peso de un lado a otro y su mirada era inquieta.

"Bueno, Bella. Espero que compartamos algunas clases" Dijo James, volviendo a su postura normal y sonriendo. Estaba por abrir la boca cuando una voz gruesa y ruda se me adelanto.

"Si esa desgracia llega a ocurrir, te conviene mantenerte alejado de ella, porque sabes que no vacilaria ni un instante para romperte la cara" Aclaró, Jacob, que se encontraba parado justo detrás de James, a quien no notaba hasta ahora. La sonrisa de James se hizo más amplía y se dio vuelta lentamente.

"Jacob, mí viejo amigo" Exclamó, palmeando el hombro de Jake. Éste miro despectivamente la mano de James que quedo alojada en su hombro izquierdo. La corrió de un manotazo y lo miró con irá. Mire asustada, sabía de lo que era capaz Jacob, sabía que las ganas de pegarle a James por lo que paso no se habían ido y no irían hasta que lo hiciera, pero no aquí, no podía dejar que se arriesgara a que lo expulsaran por culpa de él.

"No soy tu amigo, sabes perfectamente en que momento deje de cerlo" Avanzó un paso directo a James. "No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, mantente a más de dos metros de distancia y eso va para ti también, rubia" Desvió su mirada a Tanya que asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

"Piensas que porque tu lo dices lo haré." Rió, James "Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, amigo" Vi a Jacob cerrar las manos en puño e inconscientemente avance un paso, pero Edward me retuvo entre sus brazos. Lo miré suplicante y me puse de puntitas para susurrarle al oído.

"No dejes que se peleen, no quiero que expulsen a Jake por esto" Pero Edward no me hizo caso, parecía que él también quería pegarle a James, quien intervino y los alejo, fue Jasper, que hasta ahora no me había percatado de su presencia. Se puso entre ambos y empujo hacía atrás suavemente a Jacob.

"Si quieres pegarle, no lo hagas delante de ella, ella no quiere que te pelees, no quiere que te expulsen." Ante sus palabras, Jacob me miró y su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre. "Si quieren evitar esto sera mejor que nos vayamos" Nos dijo Jasper, yo asentí y tire de Edward, pase por al lado de Jake y tire de la manga de su camisa. Llevándolo con nosotros. Sentí los pasos de los demás detrás nuestro y creí oír la voz de James, pero no logre escuchar lo que decía.

Fuimos en busca de nuestros horarios y en todo el camino, no les dirigí la palabra, ni a Jacob, ni a Edward. Jacob por casi pelearse y hacer que lo expulsen y a Edward por quedarse parado como si nada cuando le pedí que no dejara que Jacob se peleara. Hable con Jasper, Emmet y las chicas, menos con ellos. Los ignore. Jasper y Emmet me contaron que Esme había decidido practicamente desde que llegaron a Phoenix que estudiarían en ésta escuela.

Sentí varias veces a Edward intentando tomar mí mano, pero siempre la alejaba. En el último intentó que hizo fue cuando escuche a Jake hablar.

"Olvidalo, amigo. Ella esta enojada y no va a dejar que le tomes la mano" Escuche la risa de Jacob y un suspiro de Edward.

"¿Por qué esta enojada?" Preguntó confundido. ¡Y encima lo pregunta!.

"Contigo, no se. Conmigo por casi pelearme con James." No seguí escuchando lo que hablaban.

La señora Cope, muy amable nos entrego nuestros horarios. Salí de allí mirando cual era mí primer clase. Calculo.

"¿Cuál es tu primer clase?" preguntó, Edward llegando a mí lado, no lo vi, pero podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Le tendí mis horarios sin mirarlo y continué caminando. "Grandioso, compartimos tres clases, incluida la de ahora que es Calculo" Asentí, asiendo que no le daba importancia, cuando por dentro estaba saltando por compartir clases con él. Lo volví a escuchar suspirar y camino a mí lado sin decir nada, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los chicos se despidieron de nosotros ya que ninguno tenía calculo en la primer hora, Edward y yo llegamos hasta el aula y no quedamos fueras, esperando que se haga la hora para entrar al salón. yo me apoye contra la pared y él se paro delante de mí, esquive su mirada, pero sus dedos tomaron mí barbilla haciendo que lo mirara. "Me puedes decir por qué estas enojada" casi rogó. Desvié mis ojos de los suyos cuando hable.

"Te pedí que no dejaras que Jacob se peleara con James aquí, en el instituto porque no quería que lo expulsaran" Expliqué "¿Y qué hiciste?. Nada, no hiciste nada, te quedaste allí, mirando con odio a James, como esperando que empezaran a pelear"

"Es cierto, me quedé parado mirándolo con odio, porque yo quería que jacob le pegara, incluso quería ser yo quien le pegara. ¿Él es el idiota de tu ex cierto?" su voz sonó enojada y lo mire contrariada. no entendía porque él querría pegarle.

"Sí, es él, pero no entiendo porque querías pegarle"

"Por la forma en que te miraba y porque se que hizo más que solo engañarte con otra, se que hay algo más, que te hizo más daño del que puedo entender, aunque no sé que es lo que hizo y eso me enferma, pero sé, siento que se merece una buena paliza" Tragué en seco, ¿Como se había dado cuenta que había algo más?. No me preocuparia por ello ahora, según lo que me dijo, él estaba celoso. Sonreí levemente y lo mire con inocencia.

"Acaso el joven Cullen esta celoso" Susurre, jugando con la corbata del uniforme, un tierno color rosa se poso en sus mejillas y huyó de mí mirada.

"Emm, es solo que no me gusta que él ni ningún otro te miren de la forma en que lo hizo " Confesó, sin mirarme, sonreí ampliamente y lo abrace contra mí, enterrando mí cabeza en su pecho.

"Me encanta que estés celoso" Le dije, levantando un poco la cabeza, para mirarlo. Me sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Es algo que no puedo evitar" Me dijo al oído. Y eso me hizo feliz, tal vez yo le importaba tanto como él a mí.

En si, había sido una vuelta a clases por ahora un poco complícada, con sorpresas malas. Como lo son James y Tanya, y con sorpresas buenas, Como lo es que Edward y los chicos estudien con nosotras y que Edward comparte tres clases conmigo. Solo restaba ver como avanzaba el resto del día.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
